Skull Leader's Down!
by RDF-J6
Summary: In this AU story, Rick has to eject out of his flaming veritech over Zentraedi held territory. As he evades being captured, Rick makes a startling discovery. Story is ongoing, will try to update often. Remember to write a review after you read.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: ROBOTECH and its associated characters are registered copyrighted trademarks and are the property of HARMONY GOLD, Inc. Copyright infringement is for storytelling purposes only and is not intended. Other characters and situations are of the author's imagination. Any resemblance to any person living or dead is purely coincidental and is not intended. Story can be downloaded and printed for the reader's enjoyment. The cutting, copying, pasting, quoting, plagiarizing or changing of this story is prohibited. Any publishing of this story in any magazine or fanzine without the author's permission is strictly prohibited.

DEDICATION: To the POW and MIA from our nation's wars. You are not forgotten.

BACKGROUND OF THE STORY: This alternate universe story takes place after the Macross Saga episode "To the Stars". While I do like Lisa, I really didn't like the episode because Claudia was killed. In this story, Rick is shot down and has to eject out of his flaming veritech as he was leading the RDF in putting down the Zentraedi Rebellion over Zentraedi controlled territory. As he evades being captured by the rebel Zentraedi, Rick makes a startling discovery.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Some of the information for the story is taken from the Jack McKinney novel "The Zentraedi Rebellion". Other information I've taken from other fan fiction stories I've read and my imagination.

SKULL LEADER'S DOWN

CHAPTER 1

Even though it was heavily damaged by the SDF-1's reflex cannon blast, Khyron's ship wasn't completely destroyed. It continued on its deadly course towards the SDF-1. As Rick Hunter was shooting down Battle pods and at the same time trying to keep from getting shot down himself, Rick watched helplessly as the rusted SDF-1, now depleted of all power slowly sink back into Lake Gloval, the perfect sitting duck for Khyron's suicidal charge.

Rick for a moment flashed back to when he was a child and of the stories his grandfather told him of when he was a young U.S. Navy fighter pilot flying F-6 Hellcats off the USS Enterprise in the Pacific during the waning days of World War II. He told stories of Japanese pilots ramming their planes into the decks of aircraft carriers and ships in a vain attempt in stopping the Allies from eventually invading their homeland. Kamikaze pilots what they called themselves, Rick remembered. Many of the pilots were barely teenagers and were only given rudimentary flight instruction. Basically they were taught how to take off and how to dive their plane loaded with fuel and bombs into ships so they can cause the most damage to the ship or to sink it. Stupid is what they should had been called. In all of his short 23 years, he wouldn't have dreamed that he would witness a kamikaze attack himself. Only this time it wasn't a human Japanese pilot, it was a crazed alien from space wanting to destroy an albatross that has been hanging around his neck for a long time.

The radio was filled with alarmed voices.

"That crazy son of a bitch's going to ram the ship!" a Veritech pilot yelled over the radio.

"Someone has to stop him!" another yelled.

"How can we? Our small VTs are no match for that huge ship!"

"Hey, knock off with the cursing and the useless radio chatter! Keep the radio clear!"

Rick wanted to warn the one pilot not to curse on the radio and the others to knock off with the useless radio chatter himself but he was too busy scanning all the radio frequencies in a vain attempt to call Lisa and to tell her to get to an escape pod before it was too late.

Meanwhile on board the crippled SDF-1, Admiral Gloval was trying to steady his panicked crew.

"He's going to ram us!" Vanessa yelled.

"Are any of the escape pods working!" Gloval yelled.

Kim did a quick scan. "Yes sir! All of them are functioning!"

"MOVE IT DOUBLE TIME!" Gloval ordered screaming.

Gloval and the bridge crew managed to get to the escape pods and ejected scant seconds before Khyron's ship collided with the SDF-1. The two ships met in a terrifying and sickening sound and light symphony of metal scrapping metal, glass breaking, electrical systems shortening out and popping as fires began to break out everywhere. Seconds later, a tremendous ball of light exploded and a deafening roar broke as the two ships began its fiery descent to the ground, signaling the end of the first Robotech War.

What remaining battle pods were left broke off and began to flee. Veritech fighters began to chase after them when Rick ordered them to break pursuit so they can start looking for survivors.

'All Veritechs! Break off pursuit and switch to fire retardant bombs. Help civil defense look for survivors. We'll deal with the rebel Zentraedis later."

Rick noticed 6 escape pods leaving the SDF-1 seconds before Khyron's ship collided with the SDF-1. He flew around in a circular pattern searching for the modules and where they have landed. Fortunately, all the pods landed not too far from each other. Rick landed Skull-1 in Guardian mode, climbed out of the cockpit and ran towards the closest pod. A hand came out cracking the door to the pod. It was Admiral Gloval. Rick reached out his hand and helped Gloval out of the module.

"Admiral, are you ok sir?"

"Yes commander. I'm alive. Landing was a bit bumpy but I'm none the worse for the wear."

Rick ran to the next pod as Vanessa opened the door and he helped her out. He then ran to the next pod when he noticed the slender brown hands of Claudia Grant opening the door to her pod. Sammie and Kim were already out of their pods.

"Just my luck, I have to find Lisa's pod last." Rick muttered to himself.

"It's about time you found me Rick. I was beginning to wonder if you're even concerned if I'm alive." Lisa said with her usual deadpan charm.

"Hey come on, Lisa. Give me a break, will you? It's not like I wasn't trying to find you. The pods aren't labeled with your names you know." Rick said innocently.

"At ease commander, don't talk to your superior officer in that tone of voice." Lisa said in her best strict military voice.

But then, she broke down and cried as she buried her head into Rick's shoulder. Her body sagged as she realized just how close she was to being killed so shortly after professing her love to Rick and Rick in turn, telling her he loved her.

"I though I lost you." Rick whispered in her ear.

Lisa didn't say a word but Rick knew she had the same feeling. Just then, Minmei quietly walked up on the couple. Rick and Lisa sensed that Minmei walking up on them, so they broke their embrace. But Rick kept his hand wrapped around Lisa's slender waist. Rick tried to apologize to Minmei but couldn't find the words to say it.

"Minmei…I…I…"

"Rick," Minmei said softly. "You don't have to apologize. You're in love with Lisa. I been sensing that for a while. Besides, I already have a boyfriend."

"Oh?" Lisa said suspiciously as she pulled Rick tighter to her as if it was a warning to Minmei not to steal her love again.

"Yeah…uh…my musical career is my boyfriend." Minmei said quickly on her feet and then giggled. She then walked up to Rick and put out her hand as if wanting to shake hands with Rick. Rick instead reached out and gave a quick kiss on Minmei's cheek.

"Thanks for understanding, Minmei." Rick said softly.

"See you around, Rick." Minmei said softly and sadly as she put her arms around Rick's neck and embraced him, knowing that this will be the last time she will ever be this close to Rick again.

As she was hugging Rick, she silently cursed herself for all those years of thinking only of herself and her professional career. But most especially, she cursed herself for all those years of thinking Rick was just a friend, turning down his gestures of love as if coming from a love sick puppy, only to realize too late that she indeed loved Rick and only to lose him to Lisa Hayes in the end. She doubted that she and Rick will ever see each other again. After all, she surmised to herself, I'm a civilian and a professional entertainer. He's in the military and a pilot.

Minmei then offered her hand to Lisa. "You and Rick do make a happy couple. Good luck Lisa. Take good care of him for me."

Lisa took Minmei's hand and shook it. She then pulled Minmei into her, wrapped her arms around Minmei's chest and hugged her. "I will Minmei. Good luck with your career."

"Thanks." She began to walk away slowly but then turned around and waved to Rick and Lisa. They both waved back to her. The snow then began to fall.

"Ahem!" a gravely voice said as if clearing his throat.

"Excuse us sir!" Rick and Lisa said at the same time and they snapped to attention and saluted.

"Stand at ease you two." Gloval said ignoring their salute as Claudia and the Bridge Bunnies were walking behind him.

"What do we do now, sir?" Sammie said

"Well first thing we need to do, is to find out if any of us still have homes to go to. If not, we need to set up temporary quarters for the military personnel somewhere. Second of all, I need a temporary HQ and a COC set up since both SDFs are destroyed."

Gloval abruptly stopped, took off his cover and rubbed his head and eyes as if he was trying to rub away a headache.

"Damn it, there are so many problems that needs to be solved I can't even think straight, if they only came one problem at a time." Gloval then breathed in deeply and then blew it out slowly. "Come on Gloval! Think! You've been in these situations before."

Admiral Gloval then turned to Commander Grant. "Claudia. Do you have your cell phone with you?"

"Yes sir. I do."

"Find out if Fokker Base survived the attack."

Claudia fished out her cell phone out of her uniform and started dialing.

"Commander, I need to use the radio in your Veritech and have it set to "All Military Personnel"."

"Yes sir."

Rick raced to his Veritech then worked the buttons and switches to his radio.

"It's ready sir."

Gloval walked slowly to Rick's Veritech, drew in a deep breath then let it out. He then said a silent prayer. He was about to press the button when Claudia came running up.

"Admiral, Fokker Base is damaged but it's not seriously."

"That is good news Claudia." Gloval said as he keyed the mike.

"Attention all RDF personnel, this is Admiral Gloval. All military personnel are to report to Fokker Base ASAP and to report to their units for muster. We need to find out who is present so we can start finding out who is KIA, MIA and WIA so we can start working on the CASREP.

Secondly, all military personnel who do not live on base and on duty please see if your families are O.K. and your homes are still standing. If not, we can work on finding you and your family temporary quarters. I am declaring martial law for New Macross City and I am imposing a dusk to dawn curfew for New Macross City. Any RDF personnel caught by the military police in New Macross City after dusk will be put in the brig and court marshaled. Any human civilian or Zentraedi caught on the streets at dusk will be arrested. I want to have a contingent of RDF military police in New Macross City to work with the civilian police in keeping the curfew.

Finally, this was a day that we cannot and never will forget. We had been blooded and bruised but we have not been beaten. Many times during this war we had been beaten but we always came back. We have certainly been beaten this time, but we will come back. And we will come back even stronger. But we cannot always use force to make people see the errors of their ways. We need to find a way to talk with the Robotech Masters and the Invid to stop this war and to finally make peace. Just as the landing of the SDF-1 on Macross Island over 14 years ago, finally stopped the Global Civil War. I do not know how long this war will last, but in the end, we will prevail. We will prevail and we will win this fight. That is all, Admiral Gloval out."

Everyone knew what Admiral Gloval had just done was extreme. But this was extreme times and it called for extreme measures.

"Claudia, how long will it take for you to set up a temporary HQ and COC?"

"It will take me several days at least Admiral."

"You have until tomorrow morning at 0900 hours to have my HQ and COC set up and running, commander. Just do the best you can. Vanessa and Kim will help you."

"Yes sir."

"Lisa. I need for you to find out if there is more rebel Zentraedis around. Not just in New Macross City and New Detroit. But everywhere, where ever they're hiding. I want to know about it."

"Yes sir. I'll get with J-2 and the RDF Intelligence Service and Communication Security Agency right away."

"Very good, I'll have you paired with Sammie for the task. Rick, I need for you to get the Veritech squadrons together. Have maintenance repair all the damaged Veritechs and have all pilots stand by for my further orders."

"Yes sir."

Just then the radio in Rick's radio squawked.

"Admiral Gloval, are you there? Admiral Gloval, this is Exedore. Are you there? Come in."

"Yes Exedore. This is Admiral Gloval."

"Admiral Gloval, thank the stars you're safe. Lord Breetai and I want to know your situation."

"Both the SDF-1 and the SDF-2 are destroyed. Khyron is most likely KIA and there is a lot of damage to New Macross City. I have just declared martial law for New Macross City and imposed a dusk to dawn curfew. Other than that, my officers, crew and I are safe."

"That is good to hear, Admiral. Lord Breetai tried to send a strike force to stop Khyron. But we were not alerted in time."

"That is quite all right, Exedore. Tell Lord Breetai thanks for the strike force."

"Admiral Gloval, I believe it will be best for me to leave the factory satellite and talk to you about what we should do next now that both SDFs are destroyed. We still have the Robotech Masters as a concern."

"I agree Exedore. I would like to see you early in the morning. Say before 0900 hours."

"That will be satisfactory, Admiral. I will take a shuttle from the factory satellite first thing tomorrow morning."

"Very good, I'll see will you tomorrow morning then, Exedore, Gloval out."

Gloval then turned to his crew and staff.

"That is all everyone. Do as much as you can for the rest of the day. Then go home or go somewhere and try to get some sleep. All of you will probably be working late into the night so I'll see all of you tomorrow morning at 0900 hours. If the power is out where you live, remember to set your watches. You're dismissed."

Everyone snapped to attention and saluted.

"Yes sir!"

After everyone turned and started walking away, Rick grabbed Lisa's hand and interlocked his fingers with hers. The snow then began to fall faster and harder. Yet they didn't walk any faster. Lisa loosely balled her free hand put it to her mouth so she can blow warm air into it. Rick noticed what she did.

"Are you cold Lisa?"

"A little, but I don't mind."

Rick began to pull off his flight gloves and put them in the pocket of his flight suit. Lisa knew what he was doing, and tried to stop him.

"Rick! You don't have to do that. I told you I don't mind."

"Lisa, I know you're my superior officer, but this time I'm going to disobey you."

"That's so you, Rick. So un-military even though you're in the military." Lisa said with a mischievous smile.

Rick didn't say a word, but flashed a smile because he knew she was right.

"Let's go to my place first. I have a suspicion that my place didn't make it."

Just then an RDF sergeant came up along side them in a closed roof jeep and offered them a ride which both accepted. Rick rode in the back seat after he guided Lisa into the shotgun seat with his hand. They went to Rick's house first. Just as he suspected, Rick's house was completely destroyed. Lisa's house wasn't damaged at all. Not even a window pane was broken. The sergeant then drove Rick and Lisa to Fokker Base.

Rick and Lisa were apart from each other for hours. Rick finished first and went to Lisa to get the keys to her house from her after he ate dinner at the officer's club. Rick then brought several change of clothes and uniforms and a toiletry kit from the PX. Rick was able to get the same RDF sergeant to drive him to Lisa's house. When the driver pulled into the driveway, Rick ordered the sergeant to drive back to Fokker Base and to wait for Lisa.

Rick wasn't surprised to find out that the electricity was out. Rick stumbled through the house until he was able to find a flashlight and some candles. Rick was happy to find out that Lisa had a fireplace built into her house. He was able to find a pile of dried seasoned wood outside and brought a big armload of it in. It had taken Rick some time to get a fire started but when the area around the fireplace was warm, Rick decided to get out his flight suit. He didn't wanted to take a shower knowing with the electricity out, the hot water will not be available. But he wanted to wash the dried sweat and the long day off of him. So he risked the cold water and took a quick cold water shower. He dried himself off and slipped into a pair of pajamas and a bathrobe he brought at the PX. He looked in Lisa's bedroom closet to find a blanket. After he found a blanket, he sat on the sofa in front of the fireplace to warm him self up and waited for Lisa.

As Lisa and Sammie were working on getting their intelligence reports ready for Admiral Gloval, Lisa had trouble concentrating on work because her mind was on Rick. Periodically, Sammie had to snap Lisa out of her daydream. As they were eating a late dinner at the officer's mess, Lisa had a slight smile and a look of contentment on her face and her elbow was on the table and had her chin resting in the palm of her hand. She was not even touching her meal.

'_I can't believe Rick has told me that he loves me. We are now officially boyfriend and girlfriend. I wonder when Rick will buy the engagement ring. Hold on for a minute Lisa Hayes. You're getting ahead of yourself. Things like this take time.'_

Sammie looked at Lisa and the plate of food that was getting cold. She had a amused look of disgust on her face. '_Oh boy, she's daydreaming about Rick again.'_ She reached over the table and shook Lisa on her shoulder.

"Lisa…Lisa, snap out of out. You're daydreaming again. You haven't even touched your dinner."

"Huh? Oh. I'm sorry Sammie."

"Lisa, why don't you go home and be with Rick? I can finish up working on the intelligence reports."

"No, it's ok Sammie. It will take you much longer if you do it by yourself. I'll stay with you until we're finished."

"Ok Lisa. But can you do a favor for me and try to keep your mind on work and not on Rick? We will finish much faster if you don't." Sammie asked with a sly smile.

"Oh, I'm sorry Sammie." Lisa said as she was blushing.

Lisa and Sammie went back to work and finished writing up the intelligence reports.

It was almost midnight when Lisa walked through the door of her home.

"That's so romantic Rick."

"To tell you the truth Lisa, I'd gotten a fire going because the electricity is out."

"Oh no, that means no hot water. Darn. And I wanted take a shower too."

"Well, there's nothing in the RDF regulations that says you can't take a quick cold shower and sit beside me to warm up." Rick said with a wolfish grin on his face.

"Now, don't get any ideas Rick Hunter. We maybe girlfriend and boyfriend but we're not even close to being married yet."

"Hey! I'm not going to get fresh with you. Besides, you are my superior officer." Rick said keeping that devilish smile on his face.

Lisa giggled like a school girl and kissed Rick's forehead. "I'll be back, Rick."

She then taken a candle from Rick, lit it and walked into her bedroom.

Several minutes later, Lisa dressed in a pink flowered pajamas and a long light blue bathrobe and with a big towel wrapped around her wet hair like a turban, ran to rest beside Rick. Rick covered her with the blanket he found and put his arm around Lisa's shoulder. Lisa laid her head into Rick's chest and just stared into the fire.

"It feels so wonderful having your arms around me. I could stay like this forever, Rick."

"I could too Lisa."

"Rick," Lisa said after several silent minutes. "What's going to happen to us? Both SDFs are destroyed. We know that the Robotech Masters will be here eventually and we need to stop the Invid. And we still have the rebel Zentraedi to worry about."

"Don't worry, Lisa. I'm sure Admiral Gloval has something in mind. Besides, we need to do what Admiral Gloval says, one problem at a time."

Lisa wanted to answer Rick but the fire was warm and she was getting sleepy. Lisa slowly lowered her head into Rick's lap and was softly snoring in a short time. Rick slowly and quietly lifted Lisa's head and then pushed himself off the couch. He then lifted Lisa and cradled her in his arms. Slowly and quietly he carried Lisa to her bedroom, laid her in her bed and unwrap the towel that was around her head. He then leaned down and softly planted a kiss to Lisa's lips. He walked back to the living room and the couch, grabbed a nearby couch pillow and covered himself with the blanket. With the popping and snapping of the burning logs singing a lullaby to him, Rick very shortly was asleep himself.


	2. Chapter 2

SKULL LEADER'S DOWN!

CHAPTER 2

"NO!" Lisa's scream in the middle of the night awaken Rick with a startling jolt. He ran to Lisa's bedroom as fast as he could. As Rick entered her bedroom, he found Lisa sitting up in her bed wide eyed with sweat pouring off her brow. He ran over to where Lisa was, sat down on the bed and put his hands on Lisa's shoulders.

"Lisa it's ok! It's ok! You were just having a nightmare!"

"I'm not on the bridge of the SDF-1?"

"No Lisa. You're in your home in your bedroom." Rick answered in a soothing tone of voice.

"Oh Rick! What a horrible dream I had!" Lisa said as she buried her head into Rick's chest. She was crying and shaking like a leaf in a stiff wind. "I dreamed that I was on the bridge of the SDF-1 and Admiral Gloval gave us the order to abandon ship. I was running to an escape pod but something was holding me down preventing me from running. A wall of fire was coming at me. I tried to run but my feet weren't moving. And…and…Oh God! It was just horrible Rick! Hold me Rick, just hold me."

"It's ok Lisa. It was just a nightmare. It wasn't real. Let it go. Let it go." Rick said soothingly as he was rocking Lisa in his arms.

After several minutes, Rick pulled Lisa away from his chest. "Are you all right now Lisa?"

Lisa nodded her head.

"Do you need anything to help you sleep?"

"No, I'll be all right. Rick before you go, can you do something for me?"

"Sure Lisa. What is it?"

"Please don't take this the wrong way Rick, and I know you were sleeping on the couch because you're being a nice guy, but do you mind wrapping your arms around me and lie in bed with me? After the nightmare I just had, I don't think I can fall asleep by myself."

"Sure Lisa, I don't mind." Rick said as he kissed Lisa on the forehead.

"Thank you, Rick." Lisa said with a smile as she kissed Rick on the lips.

Rick got on the other side of Lisa's bed and pulled the sheets, blanket and comforter over them. Rick wrapped his arms around Lisa's chest as they began lying down. Rick couldn't see it but Lisa had a contented smile on her face as she was closing her eyes.

'_This is more like it. Rick's arms around me are like having an extra blanket. I feel so warm and safe.'_

Lisa was asleep in a matter of seconds.

The next morning

The morning sun began to filter in and cut through the darkness of Lisa's bedroom. Rick opened his eyes and had to blink several times to get his eyes in focus. He first checked his wristwatch. It showed 0730. Rick was used to waking up early from the days of when he traveled with his father's flying circus. In the summer when he was out of school, Rick's father had him up early in the morning on the day of a show to help his father get the planes ready by fueling up the planes, shining the planes and doing general maintenance work on the planes.

'_Good, we have time. Thank the universe Admiral Gloval allowed us to report in late.'_

Rick looked around Lisa's bedroom, then noticed Lisa's arm draped across his chest. He looked over at the sleeping Lisa and smiled. He wanted to reach over and kiss Lisa lightly on the cheek but not wanting to wake her, decided against it.

'_I haven't heard a peep out of her since she woke up from her nightmare last night. I guess me sleeping with her did help Lisa sleep through the night. I'll let her sleep a little while longer. I might as well get up since I'm awake. I wonder if the electricity is still out.'_

Rick slowly got out of bed as if not to wake Lisa. He walked into the bedroom and flicked the switch to test if the power is back on. The lights were still out. He closed the door to the bathroom but left a small crack opened so he can at least see what he was doing. He hated having to shave using cold water but he had no choice in the matter. He turned on the water and shaved and brushed his teeth. Several minutes later when left the bathroom and walked into the bedroom, Rick noticed Lisa was still sleeping. He didn't want to wake her but they do have to report for duty. Rick went over to Lisa's bed, bent down and kissed her lightly on the lips for a second.

"Lisa, wake up. It's time to get up."

Lisa didn't even stir much less move. Rick kissed Lisa again on the lips but this time he held it a little longer. As Rick was kissing Lisa, Lisa quickly moved her arm and looped it around Rick's neck. She pulled Rick forward to her. Rick caught off guard by Lisa's lightning quick move was thrown off balance. He recovered just in time and positioned himself beside Lisa. After a while they stopped to get a breath of air. Lisa smiled a contented smile at Rick and looked at him with love in her eyes.

"Good morning beautiful." Rick whispered in a low loving tone of voice.

"Good morning to you too, you know I wouldn't mind waking up to the sight of you every morning."

"I don't mind either. You will get your chance from now on or until I find another place to live."

"Oh no, you're staying with me from now on."

"I don't mind that at all. I hate to break to you because I would like to stay like this with you forever, but we have to report for duty in a little over an hour from now and the power is still out. So, while you are freshening yourself up, I'll call the base and tell them to send a driver over to here. When we get to base, we'll eat breakfast at the officer's mess and we should be finished in time for our meeting with Admiral Gloval."

Lisa groaned because despite being an admiral's daughter and used to the rigors of military life, she was never a morning person. She also wanted to stay in bed with Rick all day. But Lisa knew that duty came first. Also, she said to herself, there will be plenty of days ahead of her where she can spend all day in bed with Rick

"I guess you're right Rick. I'll get up."

As Lisa was in the bathroom getting her self ready for the day, Rick called the base and asked that a driver be sent over to Lisa's house to pick them up and drive them to the base. The driver arrived at Lisa's house before 0800 and drove them to Fokker Base. At the base, the driver dropped them off at the officer's mess. Admiral's Gloval temporary office was near the mess so Rick allowed the driver to go back to his unit.

After eating breakfast, Lisa and Rick walked over to Admiral Gloval's temporary office and headquarters holding hands like two people in love, which they are. At a conference room just set up the night before by Claudia, Vanessa and Kim, Rick and Lisa waited for the meeting to begin with Claudia, Vanessa, Sammie and Kim. As they were milling around and talking, Admiral Gloval along with Exedore came into the conference room by a side door. General Maistroff was walking behind them. Lisa was the first to notice them.

"ATTENTION ON DECK!"

Everyone snapped to attention and the room fell silent. Admiral Gloval walked over to the head of the rectangular conference table and stopped. Exedore stood next to Admiral Gloval, while Maistroff was on the other side.

"As you were everyone, take your seats please."

After everyone sat down, Admiral Gloval began to speak. "Unfortunately this meeting cannot start yet because General Leonard and Colonel Emerson are not here yet."

Rick was disgusted at hearing the names of Leonard and Emerson. He wasn't saying it out loud but he summed up the feelings of everyone in the room. _'Great, just what this meeting doesn't need, that arrogant bastard Leonard and his lap dog, Emerson. We will be waiting for hours for them to show up. Why do they need to be here anyway? I'm glad Admiral Gloval is still around. If that xenophobe Leonard ever gets his meat hooks into the RDF, the RDF is ruined.'_

Just as soon as Admiral Gloval mentioned their names, Anatole Eli Leonard and Rolf Emerson walked into the conference room from the back of the room. Leonard was about to yell out why didn't anyone called the room to attention when he walked in when he noticed Admiral Gloval sitting at the head of the conference table. His face turned beet red, not out of embarrassment but out of the sheer rage of jealousy. He wanted to be the commander of the RDF but he knew he couldn't so long as Admiral Gloval was alive. Admiral Gloval kept a neutral look on his face but he knew what Leonard was thinking.

'_I know what you want Anatole, but you're not going to get it as long as I'm alive. You will never get the chance to ruin the RDF. It will be a cold day in Hell before you will ever become commander of the RDF.'_

Leonard also kept a neutral look to his face but he knew exactly what Admiral Gloval was thinking.

'_We shall see Henry. We shall see. I'm just waiting for you to put the noose around your own neck and for you to slip up. And when you do, I will show you and everyone how a military is really run by a real military man. Not by a weak spineless jellyfish.'_

Everyone knew the history between Admiral Gloval and General Leonard. Both men are Russian, served in the Russian military and at one time, were friends. But when the Global Civil War first started, Admiral Gloval swore allegiance to the UN and the Internationalists, while Leonard kept his allegiance to his mother country and the Russian Federation. Leonard never forgave Admiral Gloval for what Leonard thought was desertion of his mother country in the time of need. Admiral Gloval tried to explain to his one time friend that the ideas of the UN and the Internationalists must be kept and is worth fighting for but Leonard wouldn't listen. After the SDF-1 crash landed on Macross Island and the RDF was formed, Leonard wanted to command the SDF-1 but was passed over in favor of Admiral Gloval because Admiral Gloval not only searched the SDF-1 after it crash landed but he had naval experience when Leonard didn't Leonard served in the Russian Army. That only fueled the rivalry between the one time friends because Leonard thought Admiral Gloval talked the UEG into giving him command of the SDF-1, which wasn't true._  
_

"I'm sorry that I'm late, Henry. My driver had difficulty finding a parking space."

:"Just take a seat General Leonard so we can get started with this meeting!"

Bruised by Gloval's sudden and loud put down, Leonard took a seat at the end of the conference table with Emerson sitting near Leonard.

"Let's get this meeting started with the CASREP."

Claudia stood up where she was sitting. "Sir, preliminary reports have our causalities at 300 KIA, 1,200 WIA and 0 MIA. The majority of our wounded suffered burn wounds. The rest suffered wounds from shrapnel, flying debris and enemy munitions. The majority of the wounded were evacuated to the base hospital. The most serious of the burned were sent to burn centers at Macross City General, Monument City Memorial and Saint Agnes at General City. The casualty affairs section of J-1 is working with the base chaplain's office in notifying the next of kin. The preliminary civilian reports I've received from civil defense and the emergency management people at Macross City puts the civilian casualty figures at 30 dead, 100 wounded and 5 people missing. Macross City General is treating the majority of the wounded. Macross City Police reported incidents of minor looting but they were quickly arrested. The Macross City Fire Department reports homes were damaged by fire but nothing major."

"Thank you Claudia, now what about the base itself?"

Vanessa stood up. "I have that report sir. All the runways at the airfield suffered damage from the attack with runway 5 suffering the most damage by crater damage from bombs. Base engineers began repairing the damage just as soon as the attack was over. Repairs should be completed by this evening. Many of the base housing and offices were either completely destroyed by the attack or suffered structural damage bad enough that it has been condemned. The base chaplain's office is working with the Red Cross in finding temporary housing for the displaced. Many of the offices here on the base are on generator power but base engineers and Macross Power should have the electricity back on to the base and the city by this evening."

"That is good news indeed, Vanessa. What is the status on our aviation squadrons, Commander Hunter?"

"Sir, every fighter, reconnaissance, helicopter and support squadrons report that they did suffered damage to buildings, aircraft are either heavily damaged or destroyed, and personnel either killed or wounded. Despite that, all squadrons report that do have sufficient numbers of aircraft and personnel available. Their operational status is green and they are waiting further instructions from you."

"That is wonderful news Rick. Lisa, do you have the intelligence briefing?"

"Yes sir. Signal and satellite intelligence and intelligence from human sources placed Khyron's base of operations somewhere in the Amazonian jungle. Exactly where the base of operations was, intelligence does not know but they are working on finding out the exact location. RDF Intelligence reports that the majority of the Zentraedi rebels fled to the Amazon, while a smaller number went to the Black Forest area of Germany. Those were the few places on Earth that was untouched by Dolza's attack several years ago. RDF Intelligence unsuccessfully tried for years to insert friendly Zentraedi into the Zentraedi rebel group but couldn't because of fear of reprisals."

"Does RDF Intelligence know exactly where the Zentraedi rebels are?"

"No sir. But RDF Intelligence thinks that the base of operations in the Amazon is somewhere in the heart of the Amazon jungle in Brazil. The German base of operations is in the Black Forest area of southern Germany near the German and Swiss Alps."

"I see. Exedore, how long will it take for us to build the SDF-3?"

"The schematics and blueprints for the SDF-2 were not destroyed in Khyron's attack. If we build it on Earth, it should only take us 3 years. If we do at the factory satellite and taking into account the weightlessness of space it will take us 5 to 6 years."

"Pardon me for interrupting, Admiral Gloval. But what are you going to do about the Zentraedi rebels?" Leonard asked bluntly in a condescending tone of voice.

"I was just getting to that, General Leonard. How many men do you think you will need to finally put the Zentraedi rebellion down?"

Leonard thought for a moment. "For the Amazon, I will need at least 2 divisions. For the German operation, I think only one division is needed. I will command the South American operation and Colonel Emerson will command the European operation."

"Rolf? He is only a colonel and he has never commanded in the field. He was always been a staff officer!"

"Then give him a temporary promotion to brigadier general. As for never commanding troops in the field, think of this as a learning experience."

"Absolutely not I will accept your hare brained suggestion!"

As Admiral Gloval and General Leonard were doing their shouting match and were glaring at each other, Maistroff was thinking. After a while, he cleared his throat.

"Admiral Gloval, I think it's time we take a break. Calm ourselves down."

"Good idea General Maistroff. 15 minute break everyone."

Maistroff walked over to Lisa. "Captain Hayes, will you come with me please?"

"Yes sir."

Maistroff and Lisa walked outside the conference room where they found Admiral Gloval fuming over what Leonard tried to do.

"What is that idiot trying to do? Is he trying to get people killed?"

"Henry, I think I have a way to put an end to this disagreement."

"What's that, Jonas?"

"Put me in charge of the European operation and have Forsythe be my chief of staff."

"You can't be serious! Jonas, you haven't commanded troops in the field for years! The last time you commanded troops in the field was before you became my XO on the SDF-1 and it was a brigade."

"So, a division is a brigade only with several hundred more men."

"Then who will be my chief of staff?"

Maistroff pointed his finger at Lisa. "She will by my replacement."

Lisa's jaw dropped at the mention of her name. "Me?"

"Why not you Lisa? You and Admiral Gloval has been a team on the bridge of the SDF-1 for years. Just keep her at captain or give a temporary flag promotion to commodore to her. Henry, I know land warfare tactics. I know how to lead men in combat. Good grief, Henry I commanded troops in the Global Civil War and in Desert Storm. If you don't put me in charge of the European operation, you will have no choice but to give Emerson command of the operation. Do you really want Emerson to be in charge of the European operation?"

"Jonas, I hate to loose you as my chief of staff, but I see your point. You are correct. I give you command of the European operation. How long do you think it will take to put a division together and when will they be combat ready?"

"If we push them really hard, I will say a month. If we don't push too hard, I would say a month and a half to two months."

"How do we work this operation?"

"We can fly troops in to a forward operating base just outside the Black Forest and we can go on from there. But I will need better intelligence before I can start any kind of planning."

Admiral Gloval turned to Lisa. "Lisa, you heard him."

"Yes sir. I'll have Sammie work on getting General Maistroff the intelligence."

Admiral Gloval looked at his watch. "Let's go back in everyone. I know Anatole will not like what I will tell him, but frankly, I don't care. That's his problem."

Admiral Gloval, General Maistroff and Lisa walked back in the conference room.

"Anatole, I am giving you command of the South American operation. However, General Maistroff will command the European operation."

General Leonard kept a blank expression on his face but inside, he was seething. _'One of these days Henry. You'll pay for that.'_

"How long will it take you to get the divisions ready for combat, Anatole?"

"If we push the training real hard, I will say a month. If we don't push the training too hard, a month and a half to two months."

"Where can we put a forward base of operation?"

"For South America, we can put a forward base of operations at Howard AFB in Panama. It is a former U.S. Air Force base in Panama that was closed when the U.S. turned control of the Panama Canal to Panama. For Europe, we have three choices. The first place is the NATO headquarters in Brussels, Belgium. The second is the former U.S. Army headquarters in Heidelberg, Germany. The third choice is the former U.S. European Command headquarters in Stuttgart, Germany."

"We will cross that bridge when we reach it. Anything else you need to discuss, Jonas and Anatole?"

"We will need better intelligence before we can start any king of planning," Leonard said.

"I've tasked Captain Hayes and LT. Porter to give you the intelligence you need."

"We will need to discuss air support Henry." Maistroff said.

"I agree." Leonard said.

"Both of you will need to talk with Commander Hunter about that. Before we can do any kind of military operation, we need to know if Panama and either Belgium or Germany will allow us to use their country as our base of operation."

Claudia spoke up. "Sir, I will go to Panama and talk with the President of Panama "

"Very good Claudia, take either Vanessa with you."

"I will go to Europe, Admiral Gloval." Lisa said.

"Thank you Lisa, take Kim with you while Sammie will stay behind to work on the intelligence."

"Yes sir. Admiral, I have one request."

"What's that, Captain Hayes?"

"I would like Commander Hunter to be my pilot."

Admiral Gloval flashed a knowing smile. "It is granted, Captain Hayes."

Rick smiled to himself and his heart was soaring when Admiral Gloval approved Lisa's request for Rick to be her pilot.

"When do you want us to leave, Admiral Gloval?"

"We have to go through UEG channels to the appropriate government. I am hoping that you can leave tomorrow at the latest."

Admiral Gloval looked around the table. "Does anyone else have questions, comments or suggestions?" No one spoke up. "Then this meeting is adjourned." Everyone stood up at attention as Gloval, Exedore and Maistroff left the room.

Outside of the conference room as Leonard and Emerson walked out of the conference room to their car, Leonard talked to Emerson. "Mark my words Rolf one of these days, Gloval will slip up. How dare he not listen to me?"

"But you have to admit he is right about me leading the operation general. I have never led troops in the field as a senior officer."

"But that doesn't mean you can't Rolf. You graduated from West Point for God's sake! You were in command of a company."

"It was a combat support company sir."

"But at least you have led Rolf. Don't sell yourself short."

"I'm not sir. I'm just saying that General Maistroff is more qualified to lead than me. He led troops in combat."

"Well, it's a moot point now Rolf. I am telling you this right now; Jonas is going to screw up this operation in Germany. When he does and after I'm finished getting rid of all the Zents in the Amazon, you and I are going to clean up the mess Maistroff did in Germany. After we done with that, I am going to get the UEG to force Gloval to resign as commander of the RDF. After that, I'm getting rid of Gloval's Zents, especially Breetai and Exedore. The RDF should only have humans serving in it. After I'm done with that, I'm getting rid of all his cronies, especially that fashion model Barbie doll, Lisa Hayes and her flyboy boyfriend. Did you see them fawning over each other in the conference room? It was disgusting! There should be a regulation against fraternization between officers!"

"Sir you can't be serious! They're two mature consenting adults. I didn't see them doing anything illegal. What happens between the two of them is their business and is none of our concern! They weren't doing anything that is against regulation."

"It breaks down military order and discipline, Colonel! Didn't you learn that at West Point? When I become the commander of the RDF, I'm going to show everyone how a military should be run by a real military man."

Emerson didn't say anything. _'How did I ever have gotten myself involved with this misogynic, xenophobic ego manic?'_

Everyone walked out of the conference room, but Rick stayed behind. Lisa sensed that Rick wanted to tell her something, so she stayed behind also.

"Why did you ask Admiral Gloval for me to be your pilot on your diplomatic mission? Do you want to keep an eye on me?" Rick asked with a smile on his face as he was resting his back against a wall.

"I just wanted someone who just happens to be the best pilot in the RDF to fly me around." Lisa answered with an innocent look on her face and tone in her voice. She then walked over to where Rick was standing and put her arms around Rick's neck. Rick then wrapped his arms around Lisa's small waist.

"Oh that I am Captain Hayes." Rick said as he began to kiss Lisa.

Lisa met Rick and soon they began kissing. After a while, they broke off their kiss tenderly.

"I love you, Lisa."

"I love you too."

"Always?"

"Always."


	3. Chapter 3

SKULL LEADER'S DOWN!

CHAPTER 3

As Rick and Lisa were enjoying their time alone in the conference room, Claudia walked in on them and saw them in an embrace. She was shocked and happy at the same time when she saw Lisa's arms around Rick's neck and Rick's arms around Lisa's waist.

"Oh, I'm sorry you two. Am I interrupting anything?"

"No you're not Claudia." Lisa said.

"Admiral Gloval ordered me to find you, Lisa. You and I need to start working on our briefings for the Panamanian, Belgium and German ambassadors this afternoon. They will present it to the heads of their government and if they accept us being their country, we are to present the same briefings to them. And Rick, Admiral Gloval wants to see you right away."

"Ok, I'll go right away. See you for lunch at the officer's mess?"

"Count on it, Rick." Lisa said lovingly as she and Rick exchanged one last kiss.

Rick acknowledged Claudia with a smile as he walked past her. Claudia and Lisa exchanged excited shrieks and looks on their faces when Rick was out of the room.

"So you finally told Rick you love him?"

"Yes!"

"And did he in turn tell you that he loves you?"

"Yes!"

"How did it happen? Tell me everything!"

"Well, remember when you told me that I needed to tell Rick about my true feelings for love for him before I leave?"

"Yes!"

"Well, you're not going to believe this but I went to his house to tell him about Admiral Gloval picking me to command the SDF-2 and the mission to Tirol and to tell him good bye…"

Admiral Gloval's office

Admiral Gloval heard on a knock on his door.

"Come in."

Rick briskly marched in, stopped at center of Admiral Gloval's desk, did a left face and saluted.

"Sir, Commander Hunter reporting as ordered."

Admiral Gloval returned Rick's salute. "Stand at ease, commander."

"You wanted to see me sir?"

"Yes Rick. I have decided to make you commander of the air group. You know, we haven't had a CAG ever since Commander Fokker died. All we ever had since then are temporary CAGs and I decided it was time that the position of CAG should be permanently filled and I cannot think of anyone more qualified to be CAG then you." Admiral Gloval said as he extended his hand to Rick.

Rick shocked that Admiral Gloval made him CAG, could only take Admiral Gloval's hand and shake it. "Thank you, sir. I hope that I will be half as good of a CAG as Roy was."

"You will do a good job Rick. You had a very good teacher in Roy."

"Yes sir."

"Don't leave just yet, Rick. I have more news for you. Because you will be working with General Maistroff and Leonard on planning the air battle for the military operations in South America and Germany and it is a big responsibility. So effective immediately, I am promoting you to captain and I am making you a part of my staff. Unfortunately, that means you will have to relinquish command of Skull Squadron to LT CDR Sterling."

"Thank you, sir. I'm sure Max will do a good job in commanding Skull Squadron. Sir, I have one request to ask of you."

"What is it, captain?"

"If and when the campaign starts, I would like to be in the air in a veritech, preferably in Skull One as Skull Leader."

"I'm almost tempted to deny your request. Why do you want to be in the air?"

"Sir, Roy told me once that in order for a leader to be an effective leader, they have to lead by example. I can't be a good leader sitting safe at a desk in the command center when my pilots are risking their lives. I need to be with my pilots, sir."

"Let me think about it for a while and I will give you an answer soon. In the meantime, congratulations on you and Lisa finding love with each other. I could tell in the conference room when Lisa asked me if you can be her pilot if and when she goes to Europe that you and her finally told each other that the two of you love each other."

"Thank you, sir. To tell you the truth, I've been in love with her for quite some time but I been too scared to tell her until she told me that she was going to leave Earth with the SDF-2."

"Well, I'm glad to see something good came out of the attack. So, are you and Lisa planning on getting married anytime soon?"

"Oh no sir, I haven't even started looking for a ring yet, much less ask her the Question. But I'm sure Lisa would ask you to give her away at our wedding."

"I'm sure she will. And I will be more than happy to do it. Well, congratulations to you and Lisa nonetheless."

"Thank you, sir."

"You're welcome, Rick. Be sure to be in my office this afternoon for your promotion ceremony. I would like to get it in before Lisa and Claudia have to give their presentations to the ambassadors, so be in my office sometime after lunch."

"I will sir. I would like your permission to talk to CDR Sterling and break the news to him about being the new commanding officer of Skull Squadron."

"Of course, Rick. You can break the news to him"

"Thank you, sir. And thank you for promoting me Admiral Gloval."

'You're welcome, Rick. You're dismissed."

"Yes sir." Rick said as he snapped to attention and saluted.

Skull Squadron HQ

After Rick left Admiral Gloval's office and using his cell phone, called the control tower. LT Mitchell answered and told Rick that Skull Squadron is flying CAP after Khyron's suicidal attack yesterday but they should be landing very soon for a lunch break. Rick checked his watch. It is almost 11:30, which means they should be landing very soon. Rick checked out a jeep from the motor pool and drove over to the squadron's headquarters. As he parked the jeep in a parking space, the pilots just landed and was about to go on a lunch break. The orderly room sergeant noticed Rick walking through the door. The orderly room sergeant got out of his chair and snapped to attention.

"Commander Hunter, it's good to see you again sir."

"Thank you SGT Choi. It is good seeing you. Can you page CDR Sterling for me?

"Yes sir."

SGT Choi got on the PA system and paged Max. Max spotted Rick and had a big smile on his face. He walked up to Rick and gave him a big hug.

"Rick! It's good seeing you alive and safe."

"Thanks Max. Max, I have some news to share with you."

"What is it?"

"First of all, Admiral Gloval has promoted me to captain and gave me the job of CAG."

Max was delighted at the news. "Congratulations Rick!" Max said as he extended his hand.

"Thanks Max. I just hope that Admiral Gloval isn't making a mistake in making me CAG."

"Oh, you'll do a great job, boss. What's the other news?"

"Well, because Admiral Gloval has promoted me and made me CAG, effective immediately you are now the new commanding officer of Skull Squadron. So congratulations to you, Max." Rick said as he extended his hand.

Max was shocked at the news. "Me?"

"Yes you."

Max was speechless.

"Max…Max. Are you ok?" Rick asked as he was shaking Max on the shoulder.

Max had to shake his head to get out of his stupor. "Huh? Oh yes Rick, I'm ok. I'm just a little shell shocked at the news."

"Well, you need to get with the squadron's command master chief and set up a change of command ceremony for this afternoon after my promotion ceremony. I'm being promoted after lunch."

"Uh…yeah, I'll get with Command Master Chief Anderson to set up a change of command ceremony."

"Great Max, I'm going over to the officer's mess to have lunch with Lisa and tell her the news of my promotion."

"Ok, enjoy your lunch Rick."

"Thanks Max. I will."

Officer's Mess – lunchtime

Rick spotted Lisa and Claudia sitting at a table eating lunch at a section of the mess reserved for senior officers. Rick went over to where they are sitting and gave Lisa a quick kiss on the lips, being mindful for Claudia.

"Hi Lisa." Rick said with a smile.

"Hi yourself, sweetie."

"So, how did your meeting with Admiral Gloval went Rick?" Claudia asked.

"It went ok. Admiral Gloval promoted me to captain and made me CAG." Rick said with a deadpan look on his face.

"What did you just say Rick?" Lisa asked not sure of what she had just heard.

"Admiral Gloval promoted me to captain and appointed me CAG." Rick said with a smile.

Lisa and Claudia were shocked at the news. Lisa then threw her arms around Rick's neck as she squealed in delight.

"That is wonderful news Rick! That means you will not have to fly as much anymore. You will not be flying in South America or Germany!"

'_Oh-oh, should I tell Lisa I asked Admiral Gloval to let me fly in the mission if and when it goes through?'_ Rick said to himself as Lisa was looking in the opposite direction and couldn't see his face. "That is wonderful news Lisa. But I can't be commander of Skull Squadron anymore."

"Well, you can't have everything Rick. Oh great, I should have known they would be here." Lisa said

"Who are you talking about Lisa?" Rick asked.

"It's them, Vanessa, Sammie and Kim."

Rick turned around and saw the trio sitting at a table at the other side of the mess.

"As soon as they saw us kissing and hugging I know they're going to start spreading gossip around the base about us."

Rick thought for a moment. "Hey, let's give them something to really talk about Lisa. Let's give them a little show." Rick said to Lisa with a evil grin.

Lisa then smiled an evil grin herself. "Why Rick you wicked little devil. I didn't know you had in you to do something like this." Lisa said as she closed in on Rick and had her lips parted.

As Rick and Lisa were kissing, Claudia looked over at the Terrible Trio. Claudia smiled but she had to cover her mouth with her hand that was holding a fork trying to stifle a laugh that wanted to come out as she watched the trio. After less then a minute the Terrible Trio gathered up their trays and left the table.

"Ok you two, you can stop kissing now. They have left their table."

"That was quick." Rick said.

"Care to give us a blow-by-blow description on what they were doing as we were kissing, Claudia?" Lisa asked.

"Oh, they weren't doing much except pointing their fingers at you with their mouths wide open, grabbing each other's arms, hitting each other in the arm, smiling and whispering to each other."

"Knowing them I would give it until about well before the end of the duty day that the whole base will know about us courtesy of them." Lisa said with a smile as she had her arms draped around Rick's shoulders.

"Hey, let's finishing eating our lunch, so we can change into our dress uniforms for Rick's promotion ceremony and our presentations to the ambassadors." Claudia said.

"That's right, Claudia." Lisa said as they went back to eating their lunch.

Admiral Gloval's office

Admiral Gloval's aide read Rick's promotion order as Rick stood at attention as Admiral Gloval and Lisa pinned on Rick's captain insignia. In Admiral Gloval's office with Rick, Admiral Gloval, Admiral Gloval's aide and Lisa, were Claudia, General Maistroff, and the trio. After his aide finished reading the order, Admiral Gloval extended his hand as a photographer was nearby ready to shoot the handshake.

"Congratulations Captain Hunter on your promotion." Admiral Gloval said as he shake Rick's hand and as the digital camera's flash went off.

"Thank you, sir. I'm still kind of overwhelmed by it all because it's so sudden."

"You'll do a fine job as CAG, Rick."

"Thank you, sir. I'll do my best to live up to your expectations Admiral Gloval."

"You will do a good job Rick. Oh, and before I forget, I will accept your request to fly in the mission if and when it happens in Skull One."

Before Rick could say 'thank you', Lisa had a shocked look on her face and yelled; "WHAT?"

Rick had a panicked look on his face. "Lisa, please try to understand. I asked Admiral Gloval if I could fly in South America or Germany when he told me that he was promoting me and he said yes."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner that you asked Admiral Gloval to let you fly in the mission?"

"I wanted to tell you when we were in the officer's mess but we got sidetracked. Remember?"

"No! I don't want you to fly in the mission!"

"But Lisa, Admiral Gloval said that I can."

"I don't care!" Lisa yelled as she left Admiral Gloval's office crying.

"Lisa! Would you please excuse me?" Rick asked as he began chasing after Lisa not waiting for an answer from the small crowd.

Rick found Lisa crying in the hallway down the hall from Admiral Gloval's office.

"Lisa, please try to understand…"

Lisa turned to face Rick. "Why Rick? Why did you ask Admiral Gloval to let you fly in the mission in South America or Germany?"

"It's because Roy told me once that in order for a leader to be a good leader, he has to lead by example and the only way I know how I can lead by example is to be with my pilots when they fly into harms way. I can't be an effective leader much less be a good one sitting safely in the command center thousands of miles away from the fight when my pilots are risking their lives."

"Well, look where it have gotten Roy."

Immediately Lisa wished she can take it back, but to Rick's credit and much to Lisa's relief, Rick didn't get mad at what Lisa said but he did had a disappointed look on his face.

"Lisa, that wasn't fair and it wasn't a smart thing to say."

"I'm sorry Rick. I shouldn't have said that. But Rick, you don't know, understand or appreciate how terrified and scared I get every time you get into your veritech to fly off on a mission or on patrol."

"Lisa you may believe it or not, but I do know and understand." Rick said softly.

"I know Rick, but ever since you were shot down over the Pacific Ocean years ago, I always get so frightened every time you fly. I don't know whether or not you will come back from a mission without your veritech being shot up and you being wounded. It will be even worse now that you and I have professed our love to each other."

"I know Lisa, I know." Rick said lovingly as he gently grabbed Lisa and hugged her.

"I don't want to lose another boyfriend and I don't ever want to be in Claudia's position in losing a pilot boyfriend." Lisa said as buried her face into Rick's chest.

"Lisa sweetie, you know I always come back from a mission or a patrol and I never do anything stupid while I fly. You have to trust me that I can do my job and trust my fellow pilots in bringing me back to you."

"I do trust you Rick. But you have to understand my position of how frightened I get every time you fly."

"I do understand Lisa."

"Rick, please promise me that if and when you fly in the mission, afterwards you will stop flying combat missions. Please Rick, if not for you, please promise me you will do it for me and my own sanity." Lisa pleaded as she looked at Rick with tears running down her face.

"I promise Lisa." Rick said immediately and softly as he nodded his head. "Now, let's go back to Admiral Gloval's office so we can finish my promotion ceremony." Rick said as he wrapped his arm around Lisa's waist.

"Ok."

Conference room

After Rick's promotion ceremony was finished, Lisa and Rick kissed and said good-bye to each other. Lisa and Claudia then walked to the conference room to give their presentations to the Panamanian, Belgium, and German ambassadors to the UEG. It had taken some time for Claudia and Lisa to figure out what to show to the ambassadors because a lot the information they have is classified. They did manage to put enough materiel together for a presentation to the ambassadors.

Claudia was first with her presentation to the Panamanian ambassador. The ambassador was quiet through most of Claudia's presentation except for several times he interrupted her to ask a question. After Claudia was finished, the ambassador spoke.

"Gracias, Senorita Grant, I will present your findings to the President of Panama just as soon as I get back to my office."

"You're welcome Mr. Ambassador. Thank you for your time."

To save time, Lisa gave her presentation to the Belgium and German ambassadors at the same time. Both ambassadors asked questions many times during Lisa's presentation. After Lisa was finished with her presentation, the ambassadors said they will present Lisa's presentation to the head of their government when they get to their office.

Fokker Base parade field

Max and Skull Squadron's command master chief was able to hastily put together a last minute change of command ceremony. Rick, Max, Admiral Gloval and the squadron's command master chief participated in a centuries old symbolic military tradition of passing the unit's flag from the outgoing commander to the incoming commander. At the podium, Rick spoke a few words to his former subordinates. Then Rick Admiral Gloval and Max stood on the platform as members of Skull marched passed them as they passed in review. At the reception after the change of command ceremony ended, Rick took Max aside and told him about the military operation that may or may not happen in South America and Germany and Admiral Gloval's ok of letting Rick fly in a mission in Skull One. Max was surprised to say the least.

"Rick, how are we going to be able to fly and be in command if and when we get called up and we will have to be in either country?"

"It's simple Max. It will be like it always has been. I will be Skull One, you will be Skull Two. We'll send half of the squadron to Europe and the other half to South America. You will be in charge of one half of the squadron and I will be in charge of the other half. Don't worry about the details, Max. All you have to do is to lead your group. I have the hard job of coming with a plan for the air battle with General Maistroff and Leonard."

"Leonard. What a sanctimonious xenophobic bastard." Max said under his breath.

Rick couldn't blame Max for cursing when he mentioned Leonard. But Rick changed the subject.

"Now mind you Max. This all hinges on if Claudia and Lisa can convince the Presidents of Panama, Belgium or Germany to let us use their country for our base of operations."

"When Claudia and Lisa are supposed to receive word on if they will allow us to be in their country?"

"Admiral Gloval is hoping they will get word either this evening or tomorrow at the earliest so Lisa and Claudia can fly out tomorrow. But I'm thinking they will not be flying out until day after tomorrow."

"I see."

Just then, a young pilot came running up to Rick with a smile on his face and was extending his hand.

"Congratulations Captain Hunter. I'm so happy for you and Captain Hayes, sir!"

'_Wow! Word sure did travel fast. Lisa was right. It's not even 1500 hours and probably the whole base has heard about me and Lisa by now.'_ Rick said to himself. "Thank you very much ensign."

"Congratulations on what sir?" Max asked.

"Oh. You haven't heard yet. Well, me and Lisa…"

Lisa's house later that evening

Rick beat Lisa home, changed out of his uniform and waited for Lisa to come home. It was dark when Lisa walked in carrying an attaché case. Lisa just took off her white service dress shoes, walked into her bedroom and took off her pantyhose. Rick was surprised to see Lisa walking into the living room and she was still in her uniform.

"Lisa, you're not even going to change out of your uniform?"

"I'm just so busy and I have a lot of work to do Rick. I think either or both countries presidents will allow us to use their country as our base depending on how they will receive my briefing. That is why I brought work home with me. Rick, can you be sweetheart and cook dinner for me?"

"Sure, it's not a problem Lisa. What do you want for dinner?"

"Oh, I don't care. You had a long day yourself. How about calling out for pizza or Chinese? If you do call out, can you use your cell phone to make the call? I need the phone line clear when either Admiral Gloval's aide or the embassies calls me."

"Sure, it's no problem Lisa." Rick said as he began dialing on his cell phone.

Just as soon as Rick placed the order and hung up, Lisa's home telephone began ringing. Lisa ran to the phone.

"Hello, Captain Hayes speaking. Yes. They will? That's good to hear. When am I to leave? It will be the day after tomorrow. Thank you for calling, I'll let Captain Hunter know. Yes, thank you very much. Good night."

"So what's the word, Lisa?"

"That was the Admiral Gloval's aide. The Belgium ambassador spoke to the president and he said that he is willing consider us using his country when he receives a briefing from me."

"I would much rather prefer Germany because it will be closer to the battle. But no matter what, we still need the German's permission to let us fly over their air space."

Just as soon Rick said those words, the phone ran again. Lisa answered it. After speaking for less than a minute, she hung the phone.

"That was Admiral Gloval's aide again. The German ambassador said they are considering letting us use their country also as a base of operations and give us flying rights if I present the same briefing I gave to the ambassador to the president."

"We are leaving for Europe the day after tomorrow, correct?"

"That's correct Rick. They are willing to give us more time to give a more complete briefing to the presidents than from what I gave to the ambassadors."

"That's good. It will give me time to pack a suitcase. Oh, before I forget, I ordered pizza."

"That's good."

The pizza delivery boy delivered their pizza several minutes later. As they were sitting at the kitchen table eating pizza, Rick looked over at Lisa, who was reading briefing papers as she was eating her pizza. Rick just shook his head and smiled. After eating, Lisa sat down in an easy chair reading and taking notes. Rick did not dare to turn on the TV or the radio. After several minutes of boredom, Rick got up from the couch, kissed Lisa on the lips.

"Where are you going, Rick?"

"I'm going for a walk. Don't worry, I'll come back. I just need to do something and get a breath of fresh air."

"Ok, don't be too late."

"I won't."

Rick came back 20 minutes later. Lisa was still in her easy chair working on her briefing. Rick just shook his head and went into the kitchen. After a while, Rick had enough of Lisa doing work, that he went over to where Lisa was sitting, took the papers out of her hand, and laid it to the side. He then put his arms underneath Lisa and lifted her out of her chair, carried her over to the couch, sat down and put Lisa down across his lap and let Lisa's head fall into his chest. Lisa was shocked at was he was doing.

"Rick, what are you doing?"

"You're taking a break, Lisa."

"But I was working Rick!"

"That's what I mean Lisa. You've been working ever since you came home. It's time that you take a break." Rick said as he began to rub the back of Lisa's neck and shoulders.

Lisa closed her eyes, smiled and hummed in the bliss of Rick's hands massaging the back of her neck and shoulders. It has been a long time since Lisa had a massage and she allowed herself to forget work for a while and to enjoy Rick's massage. After a few minutes, Rick stopped and Lisa had a look of contentment on her face. She gave Rick a loving kiss.

"Thanks for the massage, Rick. It's been a long time since I had a massage."

"I always know what's best for my lady. Stay with me and I'll give more than a massage to the back of your neck and shoulders." Rick said with a roguish smile.

"Don't tell me. I bet you would love to see me naked so you can give me a body massage, right?" Lisa said with a knowing smile.

"Now what makes you think I want to do something like that?" Rick said with the best fake innocent look he can muster on his face.

"I know you Rick, so don't try to fool me."

"I can never fool you, Lisa." Rick said with a smile as he began to kiss Lisa on the lips. Lisa returned his kisses and very soon they began making out. As they were kissing, Rick let his hand roam and feel Lisa's thigh up her white uniform skirt. As he began working his way up to near Lisa's panties, he marveled at how soft her skin is. _'Her whole skin is so soft and beautiful. And I only thought her face is soft.'_ Rick said to himself. Lisa felt what Rick was doing, broke off their kiss and then grabbed his hand..

"Are you trying to get fresh with me Rick?"

"Now what makes you think I was trying to get fresh with you Lisa?" Rick said as he began to nuzzle Lisa's neck.

"The way you were feeling up my skirt makes me think you are." Lisa said in between short pants.

"Am I doing a good job, Lisa?" Rick suggestively as he began kissing Lisa's neck.

"I…think…you…are…doing…a…great…Oh Rick!" Lisa gasped as Rick kissed an erogenous zone on her neck. Rick sensed that he hit an erogenous zone and he led Lisa down on the couch. Lisa never did finish her work that night. But she did get her body massage and more.


	4. Chapter 4

SKULL LEADER'S DOWN

CHAPTER 4

Lisa's bedroom the next morning

Rick began stirring around in bed as he began to wake up from his slumber. He had to blink several times to get his eyes into focus. He then checked his wristwatch to see what the time is. Just as soon after he checked his watch, the alarm clock radio on Lisa's side of the bed went off. It went on in the middle of Bach's "Brandenburg Concerto". The humor of it all wasn't lost on Rick.

'_How weird we would be waking up to that. We will be going to Germany tomorrow." _Rick said to himself.

Rick looked down at his bare chest and noticed a bare arm draped across it. He then looked over and sees Lisa still sleeping and her head snuggled into the side of his chest. He slowly rolled over to look at Lisa. His heart went into overdrive when he sees her face. He began tracing his finger on the outline of her face, soaking in the features of her face and hair.

'_Oh Lisa, you are so beautiful. You even look beautiful asleep.'_

He couldn't resist it. He leaned over and started kissing Lisa's face lightly. Lisa slowly began to let a smile show as she felt Rick's lips on her face. '_This is the kind of alarm clock I wouldn't mind waking up to every morning.'_ Lisa said to herself. She slowly began to stir and turned to face Rick. She then raised her arms and looped it around Rick's neck. She slowly pulled Rick down to her face and parted her lips. Rick met her lips gladly and soon they were engaged in a deep kiss. After a while, they broke off their kiss.

"Good morning beautiful." Rick softly said with love in his voice.

"Good morning to you too, you know you're the kind of alarm clock I wouldn't mind waking up to every morning. I think I will stop using my alarm clock radio from now on." Lisa said with love in her voice.

"I wouldn't mind doing that." Rick said as he laid his arm across Lisa's bare breasts and began to nuzzle and kiss Lisa's neck. Lisa was suspicious of what Rick was doing.

"Rick, are you still horny? We made love last night and you still aren't satisfied?"

"I can't help myself, Lisa. You are so beautiful and desirable you make my libido go into overdrive."

Lisa laughed at his explanation "Well, you need to keep your libido in check for now because we have to report to work very soon."

Rick was genuinely unhappy when Lisa said that. "Oh, all right. I'll stop for now. Why don't you shower first? I don't mind waiting until you're finished."

"You only said that because you want to see my naked body as I walk into the bathroom." Lisa said feigning annoyance.

"Now what makes you think I wanted to do that? I'm just being a nice guy." Rick said in his best fake innocent tone of voice. Lisa wasn't buying the act.

"Uh-uh. Sure Rick." Lisa said as she threw a pillow she was sleeping on at Rick. She then threw the sheet, blankets and comforter off her, got up from the bed and started walking towards the bathroom. As she walking to the bathroom, Lisa grumbled something about men and their sex drive. Even though Lisa outwardly showed annoyance at Rick lavishing all this attention on her, inwardly she was enjoying it. Until several days ago, Lisa would have given anything for Rick to even look at her clothed much less naked. She wanted him to look at her more than just his commanding officer and friend. She never thought that in a million years she and Rick would ever tell each other that they love each other. Much less prove it by making love. But they did and she loves it. She was reveling in it. She didn't dare let Rick see the smile that was on her face as she walked into the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for the duty day, but she knew that Rick was admiring her naked body as she was closing the bathroom door. And she didn't mind it at all

After Lisa closed the door to her bathroom, Rick closed his eyes, let out a sigh of contentment and smiled as he lied on his back, enjoying the memory of seeing Lisa's beautiful naked body, burnishing it into his memory bank. He then took the pillow that Lisa slept on. The same pillow Lisa threw at him earlier. He inhaled into the pillow very deeply. The smell of her body and sweet aroma of the perfume she wears all the time, it smells as sweet as a rose. He then slowly exhaled with a smile on his face.

Several minutes later after she showered and brushed her teeth, Lisa walked into the bedroom with a towel wrapped around her body and using another towel to dry off her wet hair. Rick was still in bed admiring her, which didn't surprise her and she didn't mind.

'_What an exquisite woman. She is so beautiful with her wet hair, water sparkling off her wet skin like diamonds.' _Rick said to himself.

Lisa blushed as Rick was looking at her. Then she decided to have some fun with him. She walked over to Rick.

"Rick my love."

"What is it, Lisa darling?" Rick said with love in his voice and with a lost in love look in his eyes.

"I'm afraid that I used all the hot water when I showered. So if you're going to take a shower, I'm afraid you'll have to do it using cold water." Lisa lied in a sexy tone of voice.

"I don't mind." Rick said as he was shaking his head.

And he didn't mind. Rick would have showered with just cold water had Lisa did not stop him just before he stepped into the shower. Rick was surprised that Lisa would do something like that to him, especially at a moment when he wasn't thinking straight. He wagged his index finger at her as if scolding a girl who was caught doing something bad.

"I'm going to get you for that Lisa. You know that." Rick said as Lisa turned around and began walking out of the bathroom.

"Promises, promises Rick Hunter." Lisa said.

"I will Lisa."

Lisa didn't say anything else but she turned around and stuck out her tongue at Rick.

"That is so childish Lisa, so juvenile."

"Sticks and stones Rick Hunter." Lisa said in the bedroom.

Rick could only shake his head and smile as he closed the bathroom door. _'I didn't know Lisa had it in her to do something like that.'_

Fokker Base

Rick spent the bulk of the morning and before lunch in his new office at Admiral Gloval's temporary headquarters requisitioning an executive jet he will pilot Lisa and Kim to Europe with and coming up with a flight plan. As he was working on the flight plan, he just thought of something very important he didn't ask Lisa.

"What time are we leaving?"

He picked up the telephone to call Lisa's office to find out. He dialed the number and waited as the phone rang. Lisa answered the phone.

"Captain Hayes' office, this is Captain Hayes."

"Lisa, this is Rick."

"Rick sweetheart, what are you calling for?"

"What time are we leaving for Europe tomorrow? I don't know the time."

There was dead silence for a while then Lisa let out a nervous laugh. "Would you believe I don't know it either? I'd forgotten to ask someone. Let me make some phone calls. I'll call you back."

Rick waited for a while before Lisa called back. They are leaving Macross at 0700 tomorrow. After Rick and Lisa said their good-byes and promising to meet at the officer's mess for lunch, Rick went back to working on the flight plan. The plan was to leave Macross loaded with fuel at 0700, refuel at New Gander, Newfoundland at 1300 local time, one mid air refuel over the Atlantic Ocean, and land at Brussels Airport, Belgium 1600 local. Lisa, Kim and Rick will be driven to the president's residence with a police escort. The meeting with the president should last about an hour. Will be driven back to the airport with a police escort and leave Brussels Airport at 1830 local time loaded with fuel Land at Berlin-Tegel International Airport at 1930 local time, will be driven to the presidential palace, again with a police escort. The meeting with the president should last an hour. Then the three will eat dinner with the president and spend the night at the presidential palace. They will be driven back to Berlin-Tegel with a police escort after eating breakfast with the president. Leave Berlin at 0830, with a refuel at London Heathrow International at around 0900 local. One mid air refueling over the Atlantic Ocean, refuel again at New Gander, Newfoundland, should land in Macross at approximately 1030 local.

'_No time for sightseeing dang!'_ Rick said to himself. Rick had never been to Europe and he wanted to at least see some of the sites while he was there. Even though he would probably be back to Germany again very soon, he knew it wouldn't be for pleasure.

'_We are going to be dead tired when we get back to Macross. Thank God, we will arrive back on a Friday and Admiral Gloval is letting us have the weekend off. Well, at least something good with come out of this. Oh well, at least I will get spend the night in another country with Lisa and I will be spending my first weekend with Lisa as my girlfriend. Lisa is my girlfriend. Wow, I still can't believe it!'_

Lisa Hayes' office

Lisa was working on her briefings when she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in."

It was Sammie and she had a frustrated look on her face.

"Lisa, I'm sorry to bother you because I know you're working on your briefings…but I need help. I'm not an egghead when it comes to intelligence and it's hard for me to decipher all of this so I can make this presentable."

"Let me call J-2 and Force Intelligence and see if I can help get from them for you."

"Thanks Lisa."

After several minutes Lisa looked at Sammie with a smile on her face.

"Good news Sammie. J-2 and FIA say they will send someone over to help you until the operations is over, if and when it happens. You should expect them to be in your office sometime shortly."

"Thanks Lisa. I owe you one." Sammie said with a smile of relief and gratitude on her face.

"Don't mention it, Sammie."

"Lisa."

"Yes Sammie?"

"Is Rick eating lunch with you again today?" Sammie asked with a fake innocent look on her face.

"GET OUT OF HERE!"

Lisa's house – late evening

After lunch with Lisa and Claudia, Rick spent the rest of the day finalizing the flight plan, setting up a time table with the refueling squadrons who will do the mid air re fuelling and faxing the flight itinerary to Canadian, British, Belgium, and German aviation officials. Rick left work a little late but he still was the first to be home. He brought several change of clothes and a suitcase from the PX and starting packing it. In the middle of packing, he heard a door opening and closing.

"Rick, are you home?"

"Yes, I'm in the bedroom. I'm packing my suitcase."

He heard footsteps coming into the bedroom

"How much more do you have to pack?"

"I don't have much left to pack."

"Good, because after you finished packing, can you do a favor for me and…"

"Don't tell me. You want me to cook dinner for us."

"Please sweetheart. I'm almost finished with my presentations. I just need to make some corrections. It shouldn't take as long as last night. If you cook for us tonight, I will clean up the table and put the dishes in the dishwasher. I will even cook for us when we get back and for the weekend, I promise. Please?" Lisa said as she wrapped her arms around Rick's waist with a doe like look in her eyes.

"Ok, I'll do it."

"Thank you, Rick." Lisa said as she kissed Rick.

Rick didn't know what food Lisa has in her refrigerator-freezer or food pantry, so he decided to see what food she has before deciding on what to cook. Many men his age do not how to cook but Rick knew how. Ever since his mother died when he was young and his father was away many times doing air shows with the flying circus, especially during the school year, Rick had to learn how to cook out of necessity. However, ever since he joined the military, he didn't cooked all that much, because he can always eat at the officer's mess or the officer's club, so Rick didn't see any reason to cook. Before his home was destroyed in Khyron's attack, he didn't keep much food in the house. The only food he kept was food that was not perishable or could be kept in the refrigerator for a long time.

Lisa unlike Rick always kept plenty of food in her house even though like Rick and almost everyone else Lisa knew, she lived by herself. So, it was no problem for Rick to find something to cook and eat. Rick cooked up a simple but tasty chicken and rice dinner with a salad in less than 45 minutes. Rick told Lisa that dinner was ready.

"Dinner smells good Rick."

"I hope that the dinner tastes as good as it smells."

"It will Rick. I know it will."

Lisa then put the first forkful of the dinner in her mouth.

"It tastes great Rick! You should cook more often."

Rick gave Lisa a "you have to kidding' look at her.

"Ok, not all that often." Lisa said with a smile.

"That's better." Rick said with a smile.

After they ate dinner, Lisa true to her word, cleaned up the table and put the dishes in the dishwasher. She went back to finish up her presentation while Rick sat on the couch, opened up his laptop computer and played a flight simulator game. Later in the evening, Lisa abruptly folded down the computer screen on Rick was he was rolling towards a high score on his game.

"Hey!"

"Sorry. I just wanted to tell you that I'm finished with my presentation."

"You could have just told me you're finished. I was almost at a high score."

"Sorry. Will you forgive me?" Lisa said with doe eyes and her lower lip out.

"Oh…all right. I forgive you."

"Thank you." Lisa said with a quick kiss on his cheek.

She then took Rick's laptop and turned off the power. She then folded down the laptop's computer screen and laid it to the side of the couch. She then sat on Rick's lap and looped her arms around Rick's neck and started kissing him. Rick then put his hands on Lisa's waist as he returned Lisa's kisses and soon they started to make out. After a while, they broke off their making out. Rick looked at Lisa with love in his eyes.

"I love you Lisa." Rick said softly.

"I love you too."

"Always?"

"Always."

They kept on making out until almost late into the night. They decided they need to go straight to bed because Lisa had yet to pack her suitcase and they do have to get up early because they are to fly out of Macross early in the morning and it was going to be a long two days of meetings and flying.


	5. Chapter 5

SKULL LEADER'S DOWN!

CHAPTER 5

Lisa set the alarm clock radio for 5:00 AM. She figured that it would give them more than enough time to shower, brush their teeth, and for Rick a shave. A driver is coming to Lisa's house to pick them up and drive them to the airfield where they will meet up with Kim who should already be at the terminal. They will eat breakfast at the officer's mess at the airfield. After eating breakfast, Lisa, Rick and Kim will go to the terminal where Rick will conduct a pre flight inspection of the jet he will piloting. After the pre flight inspection and if Rick approves, Lisa and Kim will board the jet and take off from Macross at promptly 0700.

The alarm clock radio went off at exactly 5:00 AM with the radio station playing George Gershwin's "Rhapsody in Blue". Lisa and Rick were in bed sleeping with Lisa snuggled up against Rick's chest and Rick arms wrapped around Lisa's shoulders. Neither wanted to get out of bed but they knew they will eventually have to. Rick as usual being the nice guy let Lisa go first. Lisa showered and brushed her teeth while Rick slowly roused himself out of bed. After Lisa was finished, Rick went into the bathroom to shower, shave and brush his teeth. After he was finished showering, Rick dried himself off and began to put on his uniform. As Rick was putting on his uniform, he noticed Lisa was in a business suit and was looking at herself in the mirror as she was finishing putting on her makeup. Rick decided that Lisa has the right idea in wearing a civilian business suit, so he changed out of his uniform and into a suit and tie.

As Rick was putting on his suit and tie, he saw Lisa's reflection in the mirror. Rick always knew that Lisa was beautiful, but he never knew how beautiful she is until she came by his house to say good-bye. He was thankful he was given another chance. Rick walked over to where Lisa was standing, put his arms around her thin waist and looked at their reflections in the mirror. He rested his chin on her shoulder.

"You are so beautiful, Lisa. You know that?" Rick said softly as he was looking at their reflections in the mirror.

Lisa lovingly blushed. She then turned her face to Rick and looked at him with love in her eyes. "Flattery will get you everywhere with me."

"I like the way you blush. It just makes you more beautiful"

"Are you saying it just to make me blush?" Lisa said teasingly.

"It's the truth."

Overwhelmed by what Rick said to her, Lisa wrapped her arms around Rick's neck and started kissing him. As they were kissing each other, a car outside started honking its horn. Rick and Lisa broke off their kiss, grabbed their suitcases, Lisa her attaché case and left the house. Instead of sending over a jeep, a sedan was sent over to drive Lisa and Rick to the airfield. The trunk of the car was open so that Rick and Lisa can put their suitcases in the trunk. Rick opened the back door for Lisa, followed her in and closed the door. In the back seat, Lisa and Rick laced their fingers together. Lisa closed her eyes and rested her head on Rick's shoulder with a smile of contentment on her lips. The female enlisted driver looking back at them in her rear view mirror couldn't help but smile.

'_Two of the best and best liked officers in the RDF are finally together. They are the perfect couple. I am so happy for them. I wish I can that kind of relationship with my boyfriend.'_

As if reading what the driver was thinking, Rick just smiled at the driver and winked. The driver was embarrassed that she got caught looking at them.

"I'm sorry sir. I should be keeping my eyes on the road."

"Don't be embarrassed sergeant. There's nothing wrong with what you're doing." Rick said in a reassuring tone of voice.

"Thank you, sir."

After arriving at the airfield's terminal, the female sergeant stopped the car and shut off the engine. She then pressed a button to open the trunk and told Rick to stay in the car as she opened the driver's side door and ran to the back of car so she can open the door to let Rick and Lisa out of the car. After she opened the door, the sergeant saluted as Rick and Lisa got out of the car. Lisa and Rick returned the sergeant's salute and retrieved their suitcases out of the trunk of the car.

"Is there anything else you need from me sir and ma'am?"

"No, we're fine sergeant. You can return to your unit." Rick said.

"Thank you, sir and thank you ma'am." The female sergeant said as she saluted Lisa and Rick.

Lisa and Rick returned the sergeant's salute and walked into the terminal. Kim was waiting for them inside the terminal with her suitcase. They went to the officer's mess inside the terminal to eat breakfast. As they eating breakfast, Lisa and Kim went over the briefing as much as they will allow themselves, considering they are in a public place. After they finished eating breakfast, Lisa and Kim waited inside as Rick went the meteorologist's office to get a weather report for the Atlantic, and then outside to do a pre flight inspection on the jet he will be piloting. After doing a complete search and inspection of the jet, Rick allowed Lisa and Kim to board. Rick went into the cockpit and started doing his pre flight checks as Lisa, Kim and the cabin flight crew were getting themselves settled in. After completing the checks and find everything was to his liking, Rick took off his suit jacket and hanged it on the back of the pilot's seat, strapped himself in, put on his headset and contacted the tower.

"Macross Control, this is Captain Hunter. I have completed my pre flight safety and inspection checks and I am ready for takeoff over."

"Roger Captain Hunter. Your flight number is November-Oscar-Bravo 12536 and the call sign for your flight is Executive Flight." LT Mitchell said from the tower.

"Acknowledged Macross Control, my flight number is November-Oscar-Bravo 12536 and my call sign is Executive Flight."

"Roger Captain Hunter. After you turn on your engines, taxi on to the end of runway 3 and await final departure instructions."

"Roger Macross Control." Rick then turned on the jet's intercom system. "Lisa, Kim, cabin crew, please buckle your selves in. We'll be taking off very shortly."

Rick then turned on the engines and taxied onto the runway.

"Executive Flight, you are cleared for immediate take off. Have a good flight and come back to us safely, sir."

"Thank you Macross Control. We will see you tomorrow Executive Flight out."

Rick then opened the throttle and pushed the jet down the runway. Seconds later the jet was airborne. Rick toggled the switch for the jet's intercom system. "All right everyone. We are airborne but I want all of you to stay buckled in until we reach cruising attitude. Once we reach cruising attitude, you can unbuckle yourselves but I want you to stay buckled in just in case we hit turbulence."

After flying for several more minutes, Rick turned on the jet's intercom system again. "All right everyone; we are now at cruising attitude, so you can unbuckle yourself. I like for you to keep yourself buckled in just case we hit turbulence."

Lisa tapped Kim, who was sitting across the aisle from her, on the shoulder.

"Kim, I hope you don't mind but I'm going up to the cockpit to be with…"

Kim interrupted her not letting Lisa finish her sentence. "Oh go ahead, Lisa. You know I don't mind." Kim said with a smile on her face.

"Thanks Kim." Lisa said with a smile.

Rick had the cockpit's door closed but not locked. Lisa knocked on the door.

"Come in. Door's not locked."

Lisa opened the door and sat in the co-pilot's seat. Rick had a huge smile on his face.

"Lisa! I was hoping you were coming in here."

"I hope you don't mind Rick but I thought you would like some company in the cockpit."

"Oh, you know I don't mind Lisa. Besides, everything is always brighter whenever you're around." Rick said as he took Lisa's hand and kissed it on the knuckles.

Lisa smiled and blushed as Rick kissed her knuckles. "How long is our flight to Newfoundland?"

"It's about a three hour flight. We will be in New Gander long enough to refuel. We will do one mid air refuel outside of English air space. That should be enough more than enough fuel to get us into Brussels."

"That's good Rick." Lisa said just before she let out a big yawn and stretched.

Rick sensed that Lisa didn't sleep enough last night. "Lisa, there is a couch that is in a small room in the back of the plane. Why don't you go in the back and sleep for a while? I'd checked the weather reports before we left and the weather reports said there should not be any bad weather between here and New Gander."

"Rick, are you sure? You don't mind being by yourself?"

"I'm sure. Go in the back and get some sleep. I don't mind being by myself."

Lisa went into the back of the jet, found the room that had the couch, took off her suit jacket and black dress shoes, found a small pillow and fleece blanket at the foot of the couch, put the blanket over her and went to sleep.

Several hours later, Rick heard another rap on the door.

"Come in. The door's unlocked."

Lisa walked through the door and she had a smile on her face. Rick liked what he sees.

"You look great Lisa. It's nice to see you all chipper."

"Thank you."

"I take it that the sleep did you good?"

"Yes it did. Thank you for suggesting the couch."

"You're welcome. Think you're chipper enough to join the mile high club? You will find out why it's called a cockpit." Rick asked with an evil grin.

Lisa gave Rick the evil eye. Instead of answering his naughty question, she asked; "Where are we?"

"We're almost to New Gander. We should see the runway for the RDF Canada air base very soon."

Rick then toggled the switch to the radio to contact the tower.

"Gander Tower this November-Oscar-Bravo 12536. Call sign Executive Flight. Do you read me Gander Tower over?"

"November-Oscar-Bravo 12536, this is Gander Tower. We read you loud and clear over."

"Gander Tower, this is Executive Flight requesting landing instructions over."

"Executive Flight, this is Gander Tower. We have a visual on you and on radar. You are cleared to land on runway 2."

"Thank you Gander Tower November-Oscar-Bravo 12536 out."

Rick looked over to Lisa who was sitting in the co-pilot's seat. "Go ahead and strap yourself in. We're about to land." Rick then toggled the switch to the intercom system. "Kim, cabin crew, I need for you to buckle yourselves in. We're about to land. After we land, keep yourselves buckled in. We'll only be on the ground long enough to refuel."

"Rick, there's the runway." Lisa pointed in the direction of the runway.

"I see it."

Rick pointed the nose of the jet to the runway and started his descent. Several minutes later, the jet's wheels came down and Rick gently landed the plane. Rick taxied the jet to the tarmac and waited for fuel truck to come. Rick took the opportunity to take a short rest break. Lisa looked over to the side of the jet and saw the fuel truck pulling away. She leaned over and shook Rick gently on the shoulder.

"Rick, the truck is finished refueling. We can take off again."

Rick shook his head. "Ok Lisa." Rick contacted the tower. "Gander Tower, this is November-Oscar-Bravo 12536. We are loaded with fuel and requesting instructions and clearance for takeoff over."

"November-Oscar-Bravo 12536, this is Gander Tower. Taxi onto runway 3 you are cleared for immediate takeoff from there."

"Thank you Gander Tower November-Oscar-Bravo 12536 call sign Executive Flight out."

Rick taxied onto the runway, pushed forward the throttle and eased the plane into the air. After reaching cruising attitude, Rick turned on the intercom. "All right everyone; we're at cruising attitude again so you can unbuckle yourselves if you want."

"Rick, you've been up since early this morning. Why don't you go in the back and lay down on the couch. I know how to fly so it should not be a problem to fly this jet. I'll either let you know or have Kim wake you up when the 135 tanker calls us to do the mid air refuel."

"Ok Lisa. Go ahead and take wheel before I let go of it."

Lisa grabbed the flight wheel in the co-pilot seat and took over flying the jet. Rick slowly got out of the pilot's chair and slowly walked back to the back of the jet. While it did seem he was asleep for only 30 minutes, he had been asleep for several hours. Kim went back to where Rick was sleeping and gently shook his shoulder.

"Rick…Rick."

"Huh? Yes Kim."

"Lisa asked me to wake you up. The tanker called and told Lisa they and us are approaching the waypoint for the mid air refuel very fast."

"Thanks Kim."

Rick got up from the couch, hitched up his tie, jogged up the aisle to the cockpit, opened the cockpit door, sat down in the pilot's seat and put on his headset.

"What's the tanker's call sign, Lisa?"

"It's Echo-Charlie 35."

"Thanks Lisa."

"Echo-Charlie 35, this is Executive Flight. Do you either have a visual on us or on radar?"

"We have you on radar only Executive Flight. Executive Flight, the boom operator tells me he does have a visual on you. Do you see us Executive Flight?"

Lisa pointed up. Rick looked up at where Lisa was pointing.

"Roger Echo-Charlie 35, we see you."

"Maintain present heading, course and speed Executive Flight. We will have you refueled very shortly."

'Roger Echo-Charlie 35."

Several minutes later the executive jet was filled up.

"Executive Flight, this Echo-Charlie 35 you're all filled up with gas over."

"Roger Echo-Charlie 35 thanks for the fill up."

"You're welcome Executive Flight. Echo-Charlie 35 out."

As the tanker plane pulled away, there was a knock on the door. It was the enlisted steward with their lunches, their box lunches.

"Captain Hayes, Captain Hunter. Here is your lunch." He said with a smile.

"Thank you."

They opened up the box, made a face and groaned. Inside the box was a stale sandwich with several small packets of condiments, a small bag of chips, an apple that is probably mealy because it is old, one cookie that was wrapped in plastic wrap, and a warm can of soda.

"My school's lunch looked more appetizing than this." Rick said.

"It probably tasted better too." Lisa said.

"You want to trade your lunch for mine?"

"You got to be kidding me Rick."

Brussels Airport Belgium

Rick landed the jet and was instructed to taxi the jet to a hangar away from the main terminal. As soon as he cut the power to the engines, the jet was surrounded by machine gun toting guards. An enlisted steward opened the door and a step ladder came up and butted up against the open door. Kim, Lisa and Rick were met at the foot of the ladder by the UEG ambassador to Belgium. The ambassador extended his hand.

"Hello, Captain Hayes, Captain Hunter, Lieutenant Commander Young, I'm Franklin Dover, the UEG ambassador to Belgium. Welcome to Belgium."

"Thank you Mr. Ambassador." All three said as they shake the ambassador's hand.

"How was your flight?"

"It was uneventful, thank God." Lisa said for all three.

"That's good to know. The three of you will be in the second limousine. I will be in the first. Don't worry about the jet, Captain Hunter. It is guarded by heavily armed Belgium army troops. No one will ever get near that jet."

"That's good to know Mr. Ambassador."

"Shall we go everyone?"

"Let's go Mr. Ambassador."

The motorcade left Brussels Airport with a police escort lead by police officers on speedy motorcycles. The motorcade had to weave in and out of traffic because it was the evening rush hour. The motorcade arrived at the president's residence. The meeting lasted over an hour because the president asked Lisa and Kim a lot of questions. Although the president asked the majority of questions to Lisa and Kim, he did ask Rick questions as to the use of the VT's in Belgium. As the meeting was wrapping up, the president extended his hand to Lisa, Kim and Rick.

"Thank you Captain Hayes, Captain Hunter, Commander Young. You should know of my decision to have you in my country by tomorrow."

"Thank you Mr. President."

Lisa, Rick and Kim were led out of the president's house by a servant. The limo's door was opened by armed guard. After they sat down, the door closed shut and scant seconds later; the motorcade was on its way back to the airport. Inside the limo, Rick asked Lisa a question.

"So what do you think, Lisa? Do you think he will allow us to be in his country?"

"I don't know Rick. I couldn't tell a thing from his body language. I tell you Rick, he can be a great poker player because I couldn't read anything from his facial expressions."

The motorcade arrived at the hangar in a little over 30 minutes. Rick did a quick inspection of the jet and also did a quick safety pre flight inspection of the cockpit. When everything was to his liking, he allowed Lisa and Kim to enter the jet. Rick put on his headset and contacted the tower. Lisa as usual decided to go into the cockpit to be with Rick instead of staying in the cabin.

"Brussels Tower, this is November-Oscar-Bravo 12536 requesting instructions and clearance for takeoff over."

A heavily accented voice came over the radio. "November-Oscar-Bravo 12536 this is Brussels Tower. We have acknowledged you request for takeoff. Taxi on runway 35 you will be 5th in line for takeoff over."

"Roger Brussels Tower acknowledged." Rick then toggled the switch for cabin intercom. "All right everyone; you should know the drill by now. Everyone should be buckled in for takeoff."

Rick slowly taxied the jet to the runway and waited with the bigger jets for takeoff. After waiting for 15 minutes, Rick was given clearance for takeoff.

"Ok Lisa. Here we go. It's on to Berlin."

Deep in the Black Forest of Germany

Inside a super secret Zentraedi research facility deep in the Black Forest of Germany, a Zentraedi clerk ran up to the head of the facility.

"Sir!"

"What is it, Garrak?"

"Sir, flight operations reports that they have on radar, an unidentified Micronian jet has left Brussels, Belgium and is headed south towards us!"

"Is flight operations sure the jet is Micronian?"

"Yes sir. Flight operations say they are positive that the jet is Micronian."

"How long until the Micronian plane enters our facility?"

"Flight operations say if the plane stays on its present course and speed, the Micronian plane will enter our airspace in a little over two hours."

"That is unacceptable. The Micronians should not know of our facility. Order a flight of battle pods up to intercept and take down the Micronian jet."

"Yes sir." Garrak said as he saluted and ran off.

Over German airspace

"How long it should take us to reach Berlin, Rick?"

"At our present speed, I calculate it should only take us about an hour to reach Berlin airspace."

"That's good because I'm getting hungry."

"I'm hungry too, Lisa."

Several minutes later, 4 blips came up on the jet's radar. Lisa and Rick noticed the blips. They became worried.

"I don't like the looks of this." Rick said with a worried tone of voice.

"Me neither, Rick."

"Lisa, I think you better leave the cockpit and go into the cabin and sit down in a shell seat."

"No Rick. I'm not leaving you alone in the cockpit."

"Lisa this is not a time to be arguing with me!"

"No Rick! You and I may be of the same rank now but you will need someone to operate the radio!"

"All right Lisa! You can stay with me! But if the shooting starts, I need you to duck down underneath the instrument panel!"

"Ok Rick."

Rick immediately toggled the switch to the cabin intercom. "Kim and flight crew, I need you to get to a shell seat and cover up. I have four bogeys coming up fast from the south and I think they're not friendly!"

As the bogeys came up fast and close, Rick's heart was beating crazy and fast. When he saw what the bogeys were, he became alarmed.

"THEY'RE ZENTRAEDI BATTLE PODS!"

"They're shooting at us Rick!"


	6. Chapter 6

SKULL LEADER'S DOWN!

CHAPTER 6

"Lisa! Duck down like I told you to!"

Lisa ducked down as low as she can. Rick flinched and let out a curse as a bullet buzzed by and came too close to the windshield.

"Lisa! Get on the radio and send out a MAYDAY! I'll have to start evading them!" Rick yelled as he toggled the switch to radio.

"MAYDAY…MAYDAY…MAYDAY! This is RDF flight November-Oscar-Bravo 12536! We are under attack by enemy Zentraedi battle pods and we are unarmed! We request immediate assistance from any nearby RDF or air force squadron over!"

There was no answer, just static. Lisa keyed the microphone to her headset again.

"MAYDAY…MAYDAY…MAYDAY! This is RDF flight November-Oscar-Bravo 12536! We are under attack by enemy Zentraedi battle pods and we're unarmed…"

Just then, a lightly German accented voice came over Lisa's headset and in a calm voice spoke. "RDF flight November-Oscar-Bravo 12536, this German Luftwaffe Anvil Flight. We have acknowledged your MAYDAY and are en route to intercept. We have you on radar and are currently less than 600 kilometers north northwest from your current position. Keep doing evasive maneuvers. We should intercept enemy battle pods in less than 5 minutes."

"Acknowledged German Luftwaffe Anvil Flight, we will continue to do evasive maneuvers and we are awaiting your assistance."

Rick continued to dip, dive, dodge, duck, twisted and turned the jet in trying to evade the gun fire the Zentraedi battle pods were firing. 2 to 3 minutes later, Rick and Lisa heard through their radio headsets, the Luftwaffe flight closing in on the Zentraedi battle pods. Lisa knew a little German when her father was assigned to a NATO staff posting in Germany but not enough to understand what the pilots were saying. In German, the lead pilot instructed his pilots to use heat seeking missiles on the battle pods instead of guns. Seconds later all four Zentraedi battle pods exploded in a blazing fireball.

Immediately after the battle pods were destroyed, the lead pilot's voice came over the radio. "RDF flight November-Oscar-Bravo 12536 this is Anvil Flight Leader. All enemy Zentraedi battle pods have been destroyed. You can discontinue doing evasive maneuvers."

Rick breathed a deep sigh of relief. "Thank you Anvil Flight Leader. Thanks for the assist."

"You're welcome RDF Flight November-Oscar-Bravo 12536. What is your final destination over?"

"Anvil Flight Leader, our final destination is Berlin. We are to land at Berlin-Tegel International Airport."

"Acknowledged RDF flight November-Oscar- Bravo 12536. We will escort you all the way into Berlin. Do you need to make an emergency landing for fuel or repairs over?"

Rick looked at the fuel gage. "Negative Anvil Flight Leader, we have enough fuel to make it to Berlin. Do you see any major damage on our plane over?"

"Negative RDF flight November-Oscar-Bravo 12536 but you may want to check to see if you do have major damage to your jet once you land in Berlin over."

"Acknowledged Anvil Flight Leader RDF flight November-Oscar-Bravo 12536 out."

Rick then toggled the switch from radio to intercom. "All right everyone, we're ok now. We were attacked by Zentraedi battle pods but they're all destroyed courtesy of the German Luftwaffe. I'm raising the protective shell to your seats so you're now free to move around the cabin."

"Did you notice where those battle pods came from, Lisa?"

"Yes I did, Rick. They came from the south."

"I tell you Lisa, there is something going on down south in the Black Forest that the Zentraedi don't want us to know about. Does Lord Breetai or Exedore know anything about it?"

"They say they do not know and I believe them Rick."

"And Intelligence can't get anyone to infiltrate the rebel Zentraedis?"

"Not unless they want their heads chopped off and sticking on a pole like what Henry VIII did to Anne Boleyn on the Tower of London."

"I tell you Lisa; there is something going on down in southern Germany that the rebel Zentraedis doesn't want us to know about. I can just feel it."

"I know Rick, I know." Lisa said changing the subject. "Nice flying sweetheart." Lisa said grabbing Rick's hand.

"I wouldn't have done it without you beside me Lisa. Thanks for staying with me in the cockpit."

"Don't mention it, sweetie." Lisa said with love in her voice.

Secret Zentraedi facility – Black Forest

"What is the status of the battle pods intercept of the Micronian jet, Garrak?"

"Sir, I am afraid to report that all four battle pods were intercepted by a flight of Micronian German fighter planes and were destroyed."

"That means that the jet was not a veritech and it wasn't armed. It was most likely a passenger jet. What is the status of the Micronian jet?"

"It has changed course and it is currently on an easterly direction towards the capital city of Berlin."

"It may not mean much to us now but it could mean something to us in the future. Keep me appraised on this current situation. Do not send up anymore battle pods to intercept the jet. Possibly the Micronian German fighter planes are providing escort to the jet all the way to Berlin. You're dismissed."

"Yes sir."

Berlin-Tegel Airport

Rick contacted the tower for landing instructions. As he was approaching the runway, Rick contacted the lead pilot of Anvil Flight.

"Anvil Flight Leader, thank you for coming to our aid. We wouldn't have made it alive with you."

"You're welcome RDF Flight November-Oscar-Bravo 12536. Anvil Flight Leader out."

The jets then peeled off from the executive jet and turned around for the return flight to their home base. After contacting the tower for landing instructions, Rick asked that a maintenance crew meet the plane at the hangar to repair any damage the jet may have after running into the Zentraedi. After touching down, Rick was instructed by the tower to taxi the jet to a hangar away from the main terminal. After Rick taxied the jet to enclosed secure hangar, a platoon of heavily armed German Army soldiers armed with Heckler and Koch MP5 submachine guns formed a ring around the jet. Rick cut off the engines and the jet's door swung open and a cabin steward lowered the jet's ladder. Lisa was the first to depart the jet, followed by Kim carrying the attaché case. Rick followed behind and walked around the jet to inspect what damage the jet has. A tall, thin, muscular and very handsome Germany Army soldier marched smartly up to Lisa and snapped off a brisk salute. Kim let her eyes wander towards the solider, checking him out, admiring what she sees.

Lisa was suspecting that Kim was checking out the soldier. "All right Kim, down girl. We don't have time." Lisa whispered to Kim.

"Captain Hayes, I am LT Günter Heinz of GSG-9 and leader of this platoon. Ma'am, this hangar and plane will be guarded from now until the time you leave Berlin. No one will get into this hangar."

"Thank you lieutenant, isn't someone from the embassy suppose to be here with a motorcade to escort us to the president's residence?"

"That I do not know, ma'am."

After finishing inspecting the damage to the jet, Rick walked up and noticed the handsome chiseled features of the LT Heinz.

'_Whoa! That guy's cut. It's a good thing Lisa loves me and he's a professional. Sparks would definitely fly between the two of them.'_ Rick then looked over at Kim and noticed the look of lust in Kim's eyes. _'Yep, just as I suspected, Kim has fallen for the guy and has fallen for him hard.'_

Just as soon as Lisa asked about the motorcade, the hangar's doors slid open and a motorcade rolled up and stopped nest to the jet. A young man jumped out of the back seat of a limousine and ran up to Lisa with his hand extended.

"Captain Hayes?"

"Yes I am."

"I'm Davis Strand, assistant to the charge d'affaires at the UEG Embassy. I'm sorry to be late. There is the evening traffic and there was a birthday party for one the diplomat's children. I was the only one available to meet you at such short notice."

"No apology is needed Mr. Strand."

"Thank you Captain Hayes. And you are?" Strand asked extending his hand to Kim.

"I'm Lieutenant Commander Kim Young, Captain Hayes' assistant."

"Commander Young. And you must be Captain Hayes' bodyguard." Strand said as he was extending his hand to Rick.

"Excuse me?" Rick exclaimed with an incredulous look on his face.

"Aren't you Captain Hayes' escort or bodyguard?"

"No I'm not Captain Hayes' bodyguard! I'm Captain Rick Hunter! I'm the pilot of the jet and I'm here to brief the German president and answer his questions about the air operation!"

Lisa and Kim were behind Rick and smiled to prevent a laugh that wanted to come out.

"Oh! I'm sorry Captain Hunter. I was only told to meet Captain Lisa Hayes here." Strand said with a reddening look on his face. He was thoroughly embarrassed.

"No problem." Rick said to Strand. What Rick was saying to himself was something totally different. _'Where did this dweeb came from? Does he see an earpiece in my ear? Where did he get the idea that I'm Lisa's bodyguard? For a guy who works at an embassy, he knows squat.'_

"Let's leave for the president's residence. Captain Hayes; you, Captain Hunter and Commander Young will be in the lead limo and I will be the second limousine."

"Thank you Mr. Strand."

After the door to the limousine closed and the as the motorcade began driving away from the hangar, Rick was still steamed about being mistaken for Lisa's bodyguard.

"Where did that guy got the idea of me being your bodyguard?"

"Oh Rick, don't be mad. It was just an honest mistake on his part." Lisa said putting her hand on Rick's lap with a smile on her face trying to soothe Rick's bruised ego. "What about our plane? How seriously damaged is it?"

"It's not too seriously damaged. There is some damage to the tail, flaps, wings, rudder, stabilizer, and aileron, but nothing major. The repairs should be completed by the time we fly out of Berlin tomorrow."

"That's good to know, Rick." Lisa said encouragingly.

"Lisa, we will need fighter escort when we leave tomorrow. They may not do it, but I wouldn't put past the rebel Zentraedis to try to attack us again. We were fortunate that even though the Luftwaffe fighters weren't VT's, they were still able to shoot down all the battle pods."

"I agree with you Rick."

"There is an RDF base here in Berlin at Templehof Airport. We need to call the commander of the base and tell him we will need the fighter escort."

"Let me make some phone calls." Lisa said as she received the cell phone from Kim.

After being on her cell phone for several minutes, Lisa flipped down the phone and gave it back to Kim.

"It's done, Rick. A flight of four veritechs will escort us from Berlin to when we leave German airspace."

"Good. I already feel much safer."

The motorcade made it through Berlin without any problems because of the police escort. When the motorcade arrived at the president's house, a guard who was riding shotgun seat jumped out and opened the back door for Lisa, Rick and Kim. The three were escorted into the house where they were greeted by the president. He had his hand extended and had a warm smile on his face.

"Captain Hayes, Captain Hunter, Commander Young, welcome to Germany. I have heard that you had encountered problems on your way here."

"We had four Zentraedi battle pods tried to shoot us down but they were stopped by the pilots of your Luftwaffe." Lisa informed the president.

"That is wonderful news. I am glad that my pilots were able to help you."

"We appreciate their assistance. They were at the right place at the right time."

"I am glad to hear that. Captain Hayes, I am afraid that that I will not be able to listen to your briefing tonight. I am hosting a dinner party, so will you agree to postpone your briefing until tomorrow, let's say sometime after breakfast perhaps?"

"That will fine with us, Mr. President."

"You're welcome Captain Hayes. Have any of you eaten yet?"

"No, we haven't Mr. President. We had a box lunch on our plane and it wasn't…let's say…sufficient in appeasing our appetites."

"That is good. You're welcome to be part of my dinner party. Afterward, you're welcome to join myself, my wife and my guests at a dance. Commander Young, I am afraid that we do not have anyone lined up to be your dance date, but I'm sure you can find someone then."

"Thank you, Mr. President. That is real considerate of you." Kim said with a smile.

"I know you want to freshen up first, so someone will guide you to your rooms. Your luggage should already be in your rooms. You can come down to the dinner party anytime you like."

"Thank you, Mr. President." All three said.

A steward led Rick, Lisa and Kim to their rooms. Then he showed them where the bedrooms are. The room was more like a small hotel room than a room in a house. As the steward closed the door to their room and as they were unpacking their suitcases, Rick went up behind Lisa and put his arms around her waist. Lisa had a smile of contentment on her face.

"I'm going to take a quick shower, Lisa. Evading those battle pods made me sweat a bit too much."

"Go ahead, Rick." Lisa said as she turned her head and kissed Rick.

Rick went into the bathroom and did a quick shower. It was by luck that Rick decided to pack an extra suit. He looked at himself in the mirror as Lisa was getting dressed herself in a short black dinner dress.

"I hope I look good enough. I didn't pack a tux in my suitcase."

"You look fine Rick." Lisa said in an assuring voice.

Rick and Lisa walked downstairs to eat dinner and later enjoyed the dance. As Rick and Lisa were dancing, they looked at each other with love in their eyes. Lisa smiled at Rick, then rested her head on Rick's chest, sighed quietly, contented to be in his arms dancing, listening to his heart beat and feel the raise and fall of his breathing.

'_Our first dance as boyfriend and girlfriend, its better than I thought it would be.'_ Lisa said to herself. They danced well into the night. When Rick and Lisa finally called it a night, they went to their room. As Rick was taking off his suit jacket and taking off his tie, Lisa looked out the picture window into the lights of the city. She can see the Brandenburg Gate lit up. As she looked out into the city, she began to cry. Barely several hours earlier, she barely escaped being killed. If wasn't for Rick's flying and him being calm under fire, they wouldn't have enjoyed their first dance together as lovers, much less be alive. It was the second time in a matter of days in which she was almost killed. Rick sensing what Lisa was crying about, just gently turned her around, enclosed his arms around Lisa, hugged her tightly and let her cry into his chest.

"Rick, when I asked Admiral Gloval for you to be my pilot for my mission, I just wanted you to be with me. If you weren't flying the jet, Kim and I wouldn't have it here alive."

"I was just doing my job, Lisa. I couldn't let you down." Rick said with a smile on his face.

"Rick, just shut up and hold me." Lisa said jokingly through her tears.

Rick and Lisa just stood quietly for several minutes hugging each other. Rick then noticed the couch and led Lisa to it. They sat down and just continued to hold each other tightly. Lisa then rested her head into Rick's chest and Rick wrapped his arm around Lisa's shoulder. Very soon, Rick heard the rhythmic breathing of Lisa as if she was sleeping. He looked at her and sure enough, her eyes were closed and she was quietly snoring.

Rick got up and slowly and quietly put his arms underneath Lisa and carried her into the bedroom. He laid her down on the bed and slowly began to take off her shoes, dress and pantyhose. He thought about leaving her bra and panties on but they have seen each other nude all the time in the bedroom, so he thought she wouldn't mind. Rick gently lifted Lisa into his chest and unhooked her bra. He then laid her down on the bed and slid her panties down her legs. Rick at Lisa's sleeping nakedness and his heart quickened. Lisa always took good care of her body and it showed. He kissed Lisa lightly on the lips and gently planted kisses on several places on Lisa's naked body. He then covered Lisa up and then got himself ready to go to bed. He first hanged up Lisa's dress and put her underclothes and pantyhose in a bag Lisa keeps for dirty clothes. He then stripped off his clothes, turned off the room's lights then went to bed. He was asleep in a matter of seconds.

The next morning, a steward knocked on the door to wake up Rick and Lisa. Rick and Lisa slowly stirred and got up. Lisa went in the bathroom first to shower and brush her teeth. After Lisa was finished, Rick did the same including shaving. They put on their business suits, went downstairs and met the president and Kim for breakfast. After eating breakfast, Lisa and Kim gave their presentations and Rick answered questions the president has. After the meeting was over, the president shook hands with Lisa, Rick and Kim.

"Thank you for your hospitality, Mr. President." Lisa said as she was shaking the president's hand.

"You're welcome, Captain Hayes. You will know of my decision by the time you land in Macross."

"Thank you for you time, Mr. President."

Lisa, Rick and Kim were escorted out of the president's home and into a waiting limousine.

At the hangar after Rick did an inspection of the jet and after being satisfied with the repairs to the jet, let Lisa and Kim board the jet. He put on his headset and contacted the tower

"Berlin-Tegel Tower, this is RDF Flight November-Oscar-Bravo 12536, requesting instructions and clearance for takeoff over."

"RDF Flight November-Oscar-Bravo 12536, this is Berlin-Tegel Tower, taxi onto runway 36 and await further instructions. RDF Flight November-Oscar-Bravo 12536, go to frequency 163.025. Your escort flight is waiting for you to contact them over."

"Thank you Berlin-Tegel Tower."

Rick then turned the radio to the frequency.

"This Executive Flight calling escort flight leader. Come in over."

"Captain Hunter, this is Lieutenant Lyons. I am the leader of the flight. Our call sign is Guardian Flight and my call sign is Guardian Flight Leader. We will escort you all the way from Berlin to when you leave German airspace. We will meet up with you once you are airborne."

"Thank you LT Lyons."

Rick then switched to the intercom. "All right everyone, let's buckle up. We're about ready to take off. I'll let you know once we reach cruising attitude and speed."

Lisa then walked into the cockpit. Rick had a big smile on his face.

"I thought you would like some company as you fly, Rick."

"I love it Lisa."

"November-Oscar-Bravo 12536, you are now cleared for take-off over."

"Thank you Berlin-Tegel Tower. November-Oscar-Bravo 12536 out."

Secret Zentraedi facility – Black Forest

"Sir, flight operations report that the Micronian jet has just left Berlin-Tegel Airport heading north with veritech escort."

"Do our contacts know who are in the plane and who they were meeting, Garrak?"

"No sir. The plane was in a hangar and it was heavily guarded. There was a motorcade that left the hangar and the windows were tinted."

"So we have no idea who was here, who they were meeting and why they are here."

"Correct on all points, sir."

"It may not mean anything but let's increase security just in case."

"Yes sir."

Macross City

The jet made it back to Macross City without incident. As the jet cleared the mountains and into the outskirts of Macross Lisa excitedly pointed to the tower.

"Macross Tower, this is Executive Flight requesting landing clearance and instructions over."

"Executive Flight, this is Macross Tower. You are cleared for immediate landing on runway two. Captain Hunter, once you land a car will be waiting to take you, Captain Hayes and Kim to Admiral Gloval's office."

"Thanks for informing us, Nikki. Captain Hayes is in the cockpit with me, so she knows."

"You're welcome, Captain Hunter. Welcome back."

"Thanks Nikki Executive Flight out."

Rick landed the jet and a car was waiting to take Rick, Lisa and Kim to Admiral Gloval's office. At the conference room, waiting for them was Admiral Gloval, Claudia, Vanessa, General Leonard and Colonel Emerson.

"Lisa, I've been told that you encountered problems on your flight to Berlin yesterday."

"Yes sir. Four Zentraedi battle pods came in from the south, shot at us and chased us. A German Luftwaffe fighter squadron was within range to help us. They shot down all four battle pods. They and Captain Hunter's flying got us to Berlin without major damage."

"That's good to hear Lisa. I've been told that the Presidents of Panama and Germany have allowed us to use their countries as a base of operations to clear out the rebel Zentraedis. What we are going to do, starting on Monday, Jonas and Anatole will start planning their operations. You will be given free hand in the planning and execution of the operations but I will have over all command. Let's make this a short work day. After I dismiss you, the duty day is over. Enjoy your weekend everyone. The next month, all of us will be working very hard, any questions?" Admiral Gloval looked around the room. No one raised their hand. "You're dismissed everyone."

Officer's club

Rick, Lisa, Claudia, Vanessa, Sammie, Kim, Max and Miriya were at a table enjoying a very early end to the Friday workday and the work week.

"So when did you and Vanessa arrived back from Panama. Claudia?" Lisa asked.

"It was late this morning. Vanessa and I left Macross late morning yesterday. We were flown down to Panama. We were met at the airport by an aide to the president. We were driven to the president's home by a police escort. We met with the president for an hour, he was gracious to us, listened to us very carefully and asked questions when he needed to. After we were finished, he hosted a dinner in our honor, let us sleep for the night in his mansion. After treating us to breakfast, he gave us a police escort to the airport and we flew back to Macross. I heard your trip didn't go so smoothly."

"It didn't Claudia. After we were in German airspace, four Zentraedi battle pods jumped us and tried to shoot us down. If it wasn't for Rick's flying and a squadron of German Luftwaffe fighters being nearby, we wouldn't have made it to Berlin."

"I'm telling you Claudia; there is something, something in southern Germany in the Black Forest that the enemy does not want us to know about. I don't know what it is, but I can feel it. I can feel it in my gut."

"I know Rick. Intelligence thinks the same thing. They know something is going on in Southern Germany, they just don't know what it is and so far, they haven't been able to infiltrate the group."

Lisa then decided to lighten up the mood. "Hey, want to hear a funny story?"

"What is it, Lisa?" Claudia asked.

'_Oh no' _Rick said to himself as he was choking on the beer he was trying not to spew out. Lisa started slapping his back. Rick coughed several times before he was able to talk. "Lisa! Don't!" Rick said in a warning tone of voice.

Lisa ignored him and pushed on. "When we landed in Berlin, no one from the embassy was there to meet us, so we waited for someone from the embassy to show up with the motorcade. Several minutes later, a young man, I would say he is around Rick's age showed up and before Rick can introduce himself…the guy…the guy…the guy thought that Rick was my bodyguard!" Lisa said before she and Kim bent over on the table laughing hysterically.

"He thought what?" Claudia asked not believing what she had just heard.

"He thought that Rick was my bodyguard!" Lisa before she started laughing again. By now, everyone else at the table was laughing at what Lisa said. However, Rick wasn't laughing.

"Thanks Lisa, thanks to you I'm never going to live this down."

"I'm sorry Rick. But you have to admit it was funny when he thought you were my bodyguard."

"Why did the guy thought that Rick was your bodyguard?" Max asked through his laughing.

"I don't know Max. I guess it's because he saw Kim carrying the attaché case and she was behind me, he thought that Rick was my bodyguard. Imagine that, me, a captain in the RDF having a bodyguard!" Lisa said as she was bent over the table laughing.

Everyone at the table was enjoying a good laugh except Rick, who was still mad at what happened.

Lisa then decided to let Rick have some fun at her expense. "Hey, isn't tonight Karaoke Night here at the officer's club?"

"Yes it is, Lisa. Why did you asked?" Sammie questioned.

"You'll find out. I'll be back." Lisa said as she scooted away from the table.

She then walked over to the Karaoke table and talked to the man who was running the machine. Several minutes Lisa started singing; "If I should stay"; everyone knew what Lisa was singing. It is the song "I Will Always Love You", the song from the movie, "The Bodyguard." Lisa wasn't much of a singer but she was a real trooper and kept on singing. The humor of what Lisa was doing, wasn't lost on anyone. Rick covered his face with his hands, hoping and praying what Lisa was doing wasn't for real. But he dared didn't let anyone see he was smiling. Everyone around Rick was laughing and was slapping him on the back.

By the time Lisa was at the end of the song when she had to sing; "And I" in a high voice, her voice was cracking and squeaking. By then, Rick was thoroughly embarrassed but at the same time, he was laughing. He put his head down on the table and he pulled his suit jacket over his head wishing that the floor would open up and sallow him up. By the time she was finished, everyone in the club was laughing and clapping. Lisa did an exaggerated bow and ran back to her table.

"Lisa, I have to admire you! I wouldn't have the guts to do that even if I was rip roaring drunk!" Claudia said as she was laughing.

"I know Claudia, I know."

Lisa then looked over at Rick who still had his suit jacket over his head. "I'm sorry Rick. I just wanted you to have a little fun at my expense. I'm sorry it backfired." Lisa said as she put her arm on Rick's shoulder.

Rick then raised his head and had a smile on his face. "That's ok Lisa. I know you were just trying to make me laugh at you." Rick said as he kissed Lisa on the lips.

Lisa's house

"I tell you, Rick. I'm never going to do that again as long as I live. I have thoroughly embarrassed myself by going up and singing."

"Well, you have to admit it was fun seeing you up there making a fool of yourself." Rick said with a smile

"And how would you know that Rick? You spent the whole time I was up on stage with your jacket over your head."

"True, but I was laughing at you." Rick said as he put his arms around Lisa's waist. "And besides, I wouldn't mind guarding your body all the time. You got a body worth guarding." Rick said with an evil grin.

Lisa rolled her eyes. "Why is it with you men that even when you pay a compliment to a woman, you have to put some kind of sexual connotation to it?"

"It wasn't sexual Lisa. Honest, it wasn't." Rick said with his best fake innocent look.

"Uh-uh. Sure Rick."

Rick quickly started kissing her. After a while, Lisa looked at Rick with a contented smile on her face.

"So, what would you like to do this weekend Rick?"

"How about we spend the whole weekend naked in bed, making love and being in each others arms?"

"It that all you men ever think about is sex?"

"Well, not all the time."

"Sure Rick. How are we going to eat?"

"We can always cook but we have to be careful when we cook naked." Rick said with a grin.

Lisa just rolled her eyes and shook her head in disbelief.

"Ok, ok Lisa. We can call out or go out to eat."

"That's better."

"So what would you like for us to do and eat tonight?" Rick asked.

"Let's kiss on it." Lisa said with love in her voice.

Rick and Lisa started kissing. After a while, they stopped for a breath of air. They looked at each other with love in their eyes.

"I love you, Lisa."

"I love you too."

"Always?"

"Always."


	7. Chapter 7

SKULL LEADER'S DOWN

CHAPTER 7

Rick and Lisa went to bed really early and made love until they were both blissfully exhausted. The next morning, Rick as usual woke up first, blinked to get his eyes into focus and checked his wristwatch. It was almost 9 in the morning.

'_I'm not surprised we're getting up late. We're suffering from jet lag and almost going non stop for almost a week.'_

Rick then looked over at the sleeping Lisa who was on her side facing him, had her arm draped across his bare chest and her leg laid across his leg. Not wanting to awake Lisa, Rick just looked over at her and began to take in her beautiful face. He then slowly moved to his side, propped himself up on his arm and looked as Lisa was sleeping. Several minutes Lisa slowly began to stir from her slumber. She had to blink her eyes several times to get her eyes into focus. She smiled as she saw Rick who was looking at her with love in his eyes.

"Good morning beautiful." Rick with love in his voice.

"Good morning. You are one terrific lover. You really know how to wear me out."

"You know how to do the same thing to me, Lisa. I think was out before you."

Lisa gently laughed at Rick's comment. "What would you like to do today?"

"It makes no difference to me."

"Are you hungry?"

"I'm starved."

Rick and Lisa then got out of bed and cooked breakfast. They spent the rest of the day cuddling, kissing and making out, while a CD of Lisa's favorite love songs were quietly playing on the stereo. In the evening, they changed clothes and went to eat at a Chinese restaurant. After they arrived home, they spent the rest of the evening and well into the night making out.

The next day, Rick and Lisa spent the majority of the day playing board and card games. After Lisa cooked dinner and they ate, Rick suggested playing a game of strip poker with an evil grin on his face. Lisa smiled and agreed to it because while she was a cadet at the academy, Lisa learned to play poker for money to help supplement the merger pay she was receiving and she became pretty good at winning at poker. Lisa told Rick that just before they started playing. During the course of the game however, Lisa was steadily losing her clothes, while Rick was still basically clothed. Lisa was suspicious of what Rick was doing.

"Rick, you must be bluffing."

"No I'm not, Lisa."

"Yes you are. How else can you explain why I'm almost down to my underwear while you still have most of your clothes on?"

"Luck of the draw I guess." Rick said while he was shrugging his shoulders.

"Uh-uh sure, Rick."

Several hands later, Lisa was down to her panties, while Rick still had most of his clothes on. Lisa was getting frustrated.

"You're dealing from the bottom of the deck, Rick!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are! You're either doing that or bluffing."

"No I'm not doing any of that scout's honors!"

"Then tell me why am I down to my panties?"

"I don't know why, Lisa! It's the luck of the draw I guess. I'm not dealing every hand you know! Speaking of deal, it's your turn to deal."

Lisa with a huff, took the deck of cards from Rick and dealt 5 cards for her and Rick. Lisa took 3 cards while Rick only took one. Lisa and Rick then showed their cards. Lisa only had a pair while Rick had two pairs. Rick didn't say a word but smiled a triumphant "I've won so you know what you have to do" smile.

"Oh all right! So you won big deal!" Lisa said as she slammed the cards down, stood up and removed her panties.

Rick gently chuckled then swept a naked Lisa off her feet and into his arms and carried her into the bedroom. He then playfully put his index finger on the tip of Lisa's finger then kissed it.

"I'll be back, Lisa. I'm turning off the lights."

Rick turned off the lights to the living room and walked back to the bedroom. When he walked in, Lisa had the sheets, blanket and comforter covering her. Rick sat at the edge of the bed and kissed Lisa. After a while, Lisa asked Rick a question.

"Rick, tell me the truth. How did you win against me in poker and where did you learn to play poker?"

"When I was a kid during the summers when I was out of school and traveling with my father with the flying circus, the mechanics and the other pilots taught me how to play poker while my dad wasn't looking or was busy flying the plane during an air show. As for me beating you, it was really the luck of the draw. But if you really must know, mostly I was bluffing."

Rick's office – the next morning

As Rick was getting ready to settle into his new job as CAG and being a part of Admiral Gloval's staff, Rick couldn't help but think about what happened to him, Lisa, Kim and the cabin crew as they flying to Berlin last week and it really gnawed at him. Rick knew that the only way he could find out what the Zentraedi were doing in the Black Forest was to fly the mission. He first decided to tell General Maistroff of his decision, then Admiral Gloval since he will be the overall commander. He walked out of his office, closed the door and told his office assistant that he was going to see Maistroff.

Outside of Maistroff's office, he asked the general's office assistant, if she could tell General Maistroff that he wanted to talk to him. Maistroff's office assistant, Mrs. Jensen picked up the telephone and called Maistroff's office.

"General Maistroff said he will see you, Captain Hunter."

"Thank you Mrs. Jensen." Rick said as he was knocking on the door.

"Come in." The voice said on the other side of the closed door.

Rick opened the door, marched smartly in and stopped at the middle of General Maistroff's desk and saluted.

"Sir, Captain Hunter requesting to speak with you."

Maistroff returned Rick's salute. "Take a seat Captain Hunter. What can I do for you, Rick?"

"Well sir," Rick said as he was taking his seat. "I'm here to inform you that I will be flying under your command in the European mission."

"Oh yes, I heard what happened to you, Lisa and Kim on your way to Berlin last week, so I had a suspicion that you will want to be flying under me. I'm sorry I couldn't be there at the meeting after you landed. I had to do something for Admiral Gloval about the mission to the UEG."

"Yes sir. Sir, there is something going on in the Black Forest that the rebel Zentraedis don't want us to know about. I can't put my finger on it, but why else would someone send up four battle pods to try to shoot us down?"

"Yes, you do have a point there Rick. J-2 and Force Intelligence has been working with Sammie on trying to get us the intelligence we need before we start trying to do any kind of planning but so far, the going has been proven to be very tough. I'm afraid that we may have to go into combat without all the intelligence we need but hopefully before then the intelligence we will have on hand will be more than sufficient. Will you be taking the whole Skull Squadron with you to Germany?"

"No sir. One half of the squadron will be with me in Germany and the other half will be with CDR Sterling in Brazil."

"Oh! Really you are?" Maistroff said with a smile. _'Man, Anatole will have a conniption fit when he finds out that Miriya Sterling will be flying for him, which I don't mind. I wish I can be there to see the look on his face when he finds that out.'_

Maistroff then extended his hand to Rick. "Thanks for informing me that you will be flying for me in the campaign. I'm glad you decided to be my air commander. I'll let you go and let you get back to your job. Once you're finished in helping all the squadrons in getting their planes repaired or replaced and personnel replaced, you will be working with only me in planning the air operation."

"Thank you, sir. I'll tell Admiral Gloval and CDR Sterling of my decision."

"Don't mention it, Captain Hunter and thank you for informing Admiral Gloval and CDR Sterling." _'Better you than me in telling them, especially when Anatole finds out.'_

"You're welcome, sir." Rick said as he was standing up and saluted.

Rick walked out of General Maistroff's office and walked down to Admiral Gloval's office to inform Admiral Gloval of his intent to fly in the Germany campaign. After getting Admiral Gloval's approval of him flying, Rick using his cell phone, called Skull Squadron's orderly room and asked the orderly room sergeant to hold Max so he can talk to Max. Rick then checked out a jeep from the motor pool and drove over to the squadron's headquarters. Rick knew that Max would be mad at Rick for flying in the Germany campaign knowing that Max and Miriya will be flying under Leonard's command, but he hoped that Max would at least understand. After Rick parked the jeep and walked in, Max was waiting for him.

"Hello Rick." Max said as he held out his hand.

"Hello Max."

"What do you want to talk to me about?"

"Can we go into your office and talk, Max?"

"Sure."

As Rick and Max walked into Max's office, Rick closed the door and sat down; Rick collected his thoughts and was quiet for a long time trying to figure out what to say to Max.

"Max…I don't know how to say this delicately so I am just going to say it out right to you. I'm going to fly the Germany operation."

Max kept a blank expression on his face. "I had a suspicion that you were going to say that to me."

"Max, please try to understand. I know you don't want to fly under that xenophobe Leonard, but there is something in the Black Forest that the enemy does not want us to know about. Why else would they send up a flight of battle pods to try to shoot us down?

"I know Rick, I know. You don't have to explain that to me."

"Max, we've been friends for a long time. We survived many battles and I want you to understand that I wouldn't ask you to do this unless it's extremely important. It's important for me personally to find out what the rebel Zentraedis are doing in the Black Forest. If the Zentraedi didn't send up those battle pods to try to shoot us out of sky, I would have gladly fly the Amazon operation."

Max was quiet for a long time. "Ok Rick, I will fly in South America. But understand this Rick; I'm only agreeing to do this because you are my friend. Otherwise, I would have told you to go to Hell and find someone else to fly the South America operation."

"I understand, Max."

"Rick, I want you to do me a favor since I will fly in the Amazon for you."

"Name it Max."

"I want Miriya to fly with you in Germany. She will be your second in command. I don't want her to be flying under Leonard. God only knows what will happen when Leonard finds out. Captain Selma Garcia will be my second in command."

"I assume that you will break the news to Miriya?"

"Yes I will."

Rick was nodding his head. "Ok Max. I'll agree to let Miriya fly with me. It only makes sense."

"Thanks Rick."

"You're welcome, Max." Rick said as he stood up and extended his hand.

Max didn't say a word but he did take Rick's hand and shook it.

"I need to get back to my office Max. Have a safe patrol."

"Thanks Rick."

As Rick opened the door, Miriya was standing at the door.

"Hello Miriya." Rick said with a smile.

"Hello Rick."

Miriya waited until Rick was out until she talked with Max.

"Max, the pilots are waiting for you. Why is Rick here?"

"Miriya, can you close the door?"

"Yes, Max."

"Miriya, Rick stopped by to tell me that he will be flying in the Germany mission."

"Yes. So?"

"You will be flying with Rick in the European operation. You will be Rick's XO. I will be flying the Brazil mission. Captain Garcia will be my second in command."

"WHAT?"

"Miriya, please try to understand. I'm only looking out for you. I don't want you to be flying under the command of Leonard. You know how much he hates the Zentraedi. Even Zentraedi like you, Lord Breetai and Exedore."

"Maximilian, should you at least ask me if that is what I wanted to do? I can take care of myself!"

"I know Miriya and you are right, I should have asked you first. But please try to understand, I'm only looking out for you. I don't want you to be flying under Leonard."

Miriya was quiet for a long time, thinking it over. "Very well Maximilian. I will go along with what you say. But Max, the next time something like this happens, promise me that you will tell me first."

Max nodded his head as he embraced his wife and wing mate. "I will remember to ask you first. I promise."

Rick's office – before lunch

Rick checked the jeep back to the motor pool and walked back to his office. As he was thinking about Lisa and what to do in the evening after they get off work, the phone rang. It was his assistant. He picked up the telephone.

"Yes CPL Okumba?"

"Sir, General Leonard wants to speak to you. And sir when you answer the call, make sure you have the receiver away from your ear. When I picked up the telephone General Leonard was screaming in my ear. My ears are still ringing."

'_Well, it didn't take that long for the good general to find out about me taking half of the squadron to Germany.'_ "Thanks for the warning corporal. You can transfer the call." Rick said as he began to move the receiver away from his ear.

"Yes General Leonard."

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS CAPTAIN HUNTER?"

"What are you talking about sir?"

"YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT CAPTAIN! WHAT IS THE IDEA OF YOU TAKING THE SKULL SQUADRON TO GERMANY WITH YOU? YOU KNOW I NEED THE BEST VERITECH SQUADRON WITH ME!"

"Sir, I am not taking the whole squadron with me to Germany. I am only taking half of the squadron. CDR Sterling will take the other half to Brazil with him. He will be your air commander. He will work under you and will help you in planning the air war. You will have your full compliment of veritech fighters and well as General Maistroff. All aviation squadrons will be in the campaign, no matter if they're in Germany or Brazil."

"What is the idea of you gong to Germany? I need my best pilot with me in South America, which is you!"

"Sir, CDR Sterling is just as good as a pilot as I am. As for me flying in Germany, it is nothing personal against you, General Leonard. You know what happened to me, Captain Hayes and Commander Young as we were flying to Berlin. There is something going on in the Black Forest that the enemy does not want us to know about and I intend to find out why."

"Very well Captain Hunter but I want to know why you are splitting up the Skull. I want the best squadron complete with me in South America, not broken up!"

"Sir, it was my decision to split up the squadron. I decided that I need a good compliment of the squadron with me. You are not being cheated out of having the best pilots or the best squadron with you. Every pilot in the squadron is the best as well as every other pilot in any squadron. I discussed this with Admiral Gloval and he agreed to my suggestion. If you have a problem with that, I suggest you take it up with Admiral Gloval."

"That will not be necessary, Captain Hunter." General Leonard said in a huff as he slammed down the phone.

'_What an arrogant xenophobic bastard. I need to see Lisa and be with her. It's lunchtime away.'_

Officer's mess

Lisa and Claudia were already sitting down and eating lunch at their usual table. Rick walked over to where Lisa and Claudia were sitting, put his tray down on the table and kissed Lisa on the lips. Lisa had a sweet smile on her face when she saw Rick. Rick had a sour look on his face but his heart warmed when he saw Lisa smiling

"Hi Rick." Lisa said as she kissed Rick.

"Hello Lisa."

"Whoa, you have a bad look on your face Rick. What happened before you got here?" Claudia asked.

"Leonard called chewing me out, asking me why I will be flying in Germany and why I am taking half of the Skull with me."

"Oh no, Rick! What came about of your phone conversation with Leonard?" Lisa asked.

"Nothing much, I told him my reason why I will be flying in Germany and having half of the squadron with me. I also told him if he had any problems with what I did, to take it up with Admiral Gloval because he approved it."

"Don't worry about it, Rick. All of us at one time or the other had our share of run-ins with Leonard." Claudia said matter-of-factly.

"Claudia's right Rick, don't worry about it. Leonard's a blow hard anyway. He wouldn't dare do anything as long as Admiral Gloval's around."

"I guess you're right Lisa."

As the three were eating their lunch, Rick began to wonder if he should ask Lisa to marry him anytime soon. He knows that very soon he will flying off to Germany into combat. He is certain that he will make back home and to Lisa alive but there is always a chance that he won't. It's not that he is a fatalist; he always had a positive outlook on life. But being in the military and a fighter pilot, no one can know for certain that he will survive the next mission.

He loves Lisa with all his heart and he's sure that Lisa feels the same way about him. There was something in the back of his mind that said is was too soon for him to ask Lisa to marry him, because wasn't it only last week that they finally admitted to one another that they love each other. But they have known each other for a long time. Sure, it wasn't in a romantic sense but they have known each other and have been friends for a long time. That should count for something a part of him was saying to himself.

At one point during their lunch, Rick trying to act nonchalant, took Lisa's hand into his and began feeling her fingers, especially her ring finger trying to get a sense of the circumference of her ring finger. In the way he was touching Lisa's fingers, Rick was hoping that Lisa wasn't getting any ideas by him feeling her fingers. He's not a great judge of finger size but he's sure he can find an engagement ring that will fit Lisa's finger, if and when he decides to go shopping for a ring.

After eating lunch, Rick and Lisa kissed and went their separate ways. In his office, Rick continued to think about Lisa and their relationship. He loves Lisa and he know for sure…no… he knows for certain that Lisa loves him. He knows that he loves Lisa enough that he wants to spend the rest of his life with Lisa as his wife. The only question is does Lisa feels the same way about him. Does she love him enough that she wants to spend the rest of her life with him? _'There is only one way to find out.'_ Rick said to himself. And that was to go shopping for an engagement ring. He hope that he will be finished with work early enough in the evening that he can go into the shopping district of Macross City and go shopping for a ring.

Rick had to work late, but he was still able to get off work early enough to go shopping for an engagement ring in Macross' upscale shopping district. As he walking into a jewelry store, Minmei was riding by in the back of a limousine. After breaking up with Lynn Kyle both professional and personally, Minmei convinced her former manager Vance Hasselwood to become her agent again. Vance managed to wrangle a one album recording deal for Minmei. He knew if Minmei could be successful in selling one album, he would be able to get Minmei a long term recording contract. She was on her way back to her uncle's restaurant after a long and busy day of recording.

Minmei was in the back of the limo thinking about finding another place to live. Even though she loves her aunt and uncle very much, living at the restaurant and having photographers and the paparazzi around all the time was proving to be very difficult. She wanted to find a more secure and secluded place to live. Minmei spotted Rick and was about to row down the window because she wanted to say hello to Rick. When she noticed Rick walking into a jewelry store, she decided against it. She knew that the only reason Rick was walking into a jewelry store was that he was shopping for an engagement ring for Lisa. _'He surely can't be shopping for an engagement ring for me, as if I can only hope.'_ Minmei said to her self as tears began to fall from her eyes. She knew just as soon she spotted Rick going into a jewelry store; she has lost Rick for good.

'_There is nothing I can do now but to go on with my life without Rick.'_ Minmei said to herself with sadness in her voice.

After going into numerous jewelry stores and finally finding an engagement ring that he felt that Lisa would surely love, the next problem Rick told himself is when to ask Lisa the Question and would she say yes. He could wait until Valentine's Day because he was almost certain that he would still be in Macross on that day and that would be the obvious day in which to ask Lisa to marry him. But that would be too obvious. Besides, everyone including their relative knew that would be the day in which to ask someone you love to marry you. No, he wanted to go against the norm. He has to ask Lisa sooner to marry him. But where, when and if she will say yes was the biggest question of all

The following Friday

It snowed hard all day but the snow was finally letting up. The night sky was clear and cold. There was not a cloud in the sky. The moon shining off the freshly fallen snow almost looked like a shimmering mirror.

'_What a beautiful sight.'_ Rick said to himself.

It was Friday and the end of another work week. Rick was looking forward to another weekend where it is only him and Lisa together. What a great way to kick off the weekend, ask Lisa to marry him. He decided that he and Lisa would first enjoy a dinner at a French restaurant that Lisa always enjoy going to. Then it was a walk in the moonlight and the freshly fallen snow. What a perfect way to ask Lisa to marry him. He called Lisa's favorite French restaurant to find out if they were open. He was pleased to find out it was.

He arrived home, their home first. He still can't believe it; Rick was living in Lisa's home. But it was not only her home, it was their home. After he arrived home, Rick removed his uniform, showered, dressed in a suit and tie, sat on the couch and waited for Lisa to come home from work. He heard the sound of keys opening the door knob and the dead bolt and he stood up. As Lisa walked through the door, Rick with a warm smile on his face walked up to Lisa, gathered her up in his arms and lovingly started to kiss her. The feeling of Rick's lips on hers, him holding her and the smell of Lisa's favorite cologne on him seemed to hypnotize Lisa. Lisa wrapped her arms around Rick's neck and started to moan in delight. After a while, they broke off their kiss and Lisa looked at Rick with a loving smile on her face.

"So why you are all dressed up for, Rick? What's the occasion lover boy?"

"You'll find out Lisa. First, I would like for you to get out of your uniform and take a shower because we are going to kick off the weekend in style. We are going to your favorite French restaurant to eat."

"We are?"

"We are."

"I love you, Rick." Lisa said as she kissed him and then ran off to the bedroom to take off her uniform and shower. As Lisa was walking, Rick made sure that the small black crush velvet box that has the ring in it was safely in his coat pocket.

Lisa walked into the living room, dressed in a short black dress that always seems to put Rick into a sexual fit. She was also wearing perfume that was Rick's favorite.

"Lisa, you are absolutely beautiful.' Rick said in a low loving voice.

"Thank you." Lisa said seductively as Rick helped Lisa put on her coat.

At the restaurant, Rick had difficulty eating his dinner because he spent most of the time looking at Lisa as the candle gave a radiant glow to her face. After they arrived home from the restaurant, Rick suggested that they go for a walk; "to help digest their meal." As they were walking, Rick and Lisa came upon a park and an open area of the park that was blanketed with snow and with the moon shining off it gave it a almost magical glow. As they were approaching the park, Rick decided that would be the perfect time and place to ask Lisa to marry him. Rick was getting nervous in more ways than one, but he was trying to remain calm. Rick and Lisa were walking very slowly hand in hand.

"You know Lisa, we been through a lot these past several days and years. So many friends and lives lost"

"Yes we have, Rick."

"I never thought I would ever fall in love with you, considering how we first met."

"I know, Rick."

"I always wanted to fall in love with someone."

Lisa stopped Rick, turned and faced him and looked at him squarely in the eyes.

"Rick, what are you getting at?"

Rick unsure of what to say next just looked at Lisa.

"Lisa, I don't know how to say this any easily, so I guess I will just say it." Rick said as he began fishing out the box out his coat pocket. He took off his left glove so he can easily open the box. He dropped to one knee and opened the box. Lisa gasped and put her hand to her mouth when she saw the ring. It was a 6 karat weight ring that was set in 24 karat gold. He gently took off Lisa's left glove and slipped the ring on her ring finger. It fitted on her finger perfectly. By this time, Lisa was crying.

"Lisa…I…I…I love you…and…I want you to spend the rest of your life with me. Lisa Hayes…will you marry me?" Rick asked with a hopeful tone in his voice.

"Oh Rick." Lisa whispered as tears of happiness were rolling down her cheeks.

"Is that a yes?" Rick asked as he was looking up at her.

Lisa didn't answer his question. Instead, she guided Rick back up on his feet and looked at him with love in her eyes. Rick looked at Lisa as the tears were welling up in her eyes and were sparkling like the diamond that was on her finger.

"I have a confession to make to you Rick. Earlier this week while we were eating lunch with Claudia and you took my hand in yours, I had a suspicion that you were trying to get an idea of what my ring finger size is."

'_Well, so much for trying to be subtle.' _"So, is that a yes Lisa?" Rick asked one more time.

"What do you think, Rick?" Lisa asked with love in her eyes and voice as parted her lips to give Rick a kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

SKULL LEADER'S DOWN!

CHAPTER 8

"Please Lisa, please answer me. I need to know. I need to hear you say it. Will you marry me? If I have to get down on my knees again and beg you, I will." Rick said in a pleading voice.

Lisa chuckled to herself and smiled a smug, satisfying smile. She has Rick right where she wants him. _'I have the macho flyboy groveling. I think I will make him sweat a little while longer.' _Lisa said to herself with satisfaction. After making Rick sweat for a while, she finally answered Rick. "Yes Rick. I'll marry you." She whispered with love in her voice as she took Rick's hands into hers.

Rick, who was holding his breath, finally released it in several short pants. He began to smile as tears began to well up in the corners of his eyes as he put his arms around Lisa's waist. He began to kiss Lisa. They have kissed many times before, but this time, he was kissing Lisa with a passion, joy and love he has never felt for a woman like Lisa before, not even for Minmei. The joy he was feeling in his heart was so overwhelming, that he began to cry. Lisa began to wipe the tears away from his eyes as she began to cry herself.

"You know Rick; only women are supposed to cry when a man asks a woman to marry him." Lisa said in a kidding but loving voice.

"I don't care Lisa. I don't care if someone is walking by and sees me crying. I love you so much."

"I love you too."

Rick then enclosed his arms around Lisa's tiny waist, pulled her into his body and locked her in a tight, loving embrace. He then looked at Lisa with a love in his eyes as he was trying to sniff away his happy tears.

"Let's go home, Rick." Lisa said softly

Lisa and Rick turned around and stated walking towards Lisa's house holding hands. Even though the night air was cold, they didn't run. Not just because the sidewalks and roads were frozen, but the afterglow they were feeling from their now engagement was keeping them warm. Periodically, Rick looked over at Lisa with love his eyes.

'_I can't believe you said yes. I can't believe you're now mine. Lisa Hayes, you made my dreams come true. I never break your heart.'_

Lisa sensed that Rick was looking at her. She turned her head and smiled a loving smile as she sees Rick.

Very soon, they finally reached Lisa's house. Lisa reached into her coat pocket, fished out the keys, opened the door knob and the dead blot and opened the door. Rick helped Lisa take off her coat and then took off his. He opened a closet door and hung up their coats. After he hung up their coats and closed the door, Lisa ran up to Rick, jumped into his arms and started kissing him. Rick momentarily caught off guard by Lisa's lighting quick move, stumbled back a bit. He recovered quickly enough to wrap his arms around Lisa's waist and started returning her kisses. After a while, Rick and Lisa broke off their kiss. Rick then scooped Lisa into his arms as Lisa looped her arms around Rick's neck. They kissed again and kept it as Rick was carrying Lisa into the bedroom. Very soon, they were both nude and were making love. They didn't do much that weekend, except being in each others arms, snuggling, kissing, making out and making love.

Lisa's office – Monday morning

Lisa was at her desk doing paperwork when Claudia, out of breath appeared at her open door.

"Lisa, Lisa, the ring! Let me see the ring!"

"How did you…never mind." Lisa said shaking her head. She knew one of the three told people of seeing Lisa's engagement ring; she just didn't know which one of the three spilled the beans. She then extended her left arm to let Claudia take a good look at the ring. Her jaw dropped and she gasped when she saw the size of the diamond

"Wow Lisa! That is one huge diamond! It must have cost Rick a fortune. Where did Rick get the ring?"

"I didn't ask and he didn't tell."

"When and where did Rick ask you marry him? Tell me everything. Don't leave anything out."

Lisa began to tell Claudia how after she arrived home after work, Rick treated her to dinner at her favorite French restaurant and afterward, they walked in the cold night air. At a park near her house, Rick dropped to his knee, opened a small black box revealing the engagement, slipped the ring on her finger, and proposed to her. After Lisa finished telling Claudia the story, Lisa was enthralled with what Lisa told her and Claudia's eyes were misting over.

"Oh Lisa, that is so beautiful of what Rick did. It's something Roy would do." Claudia said as tears were hanging on the ream of her eyes.

Lisa walked over to where Claudia was sitting and let Claudia cry on her shoulder. Even though much time has passed since Roy's death, his death still affects Claudia. When he was alive, Roy promised Claudia that after the war was over, he would ask Claudia to marry him. He already brought a ring; he just couldn't decide what would be a good time to propose to her and to slip the ring on her finger. After Roy died, his squadron mates were clearing out his quarters. In a desk drawer, one of his pilots found a small black box. Inside the box contained Claudia's engagement ring. After the funeral, the pilot asked Claudia if she would like to keep the ring. She immediately said yes because it was the last tangible proof that Roy lived and loved Claudia.

On the days when she is feeling blue or depressed and missing Roy, she takes the box out of a lock box she keeps and looks at it but she does not put the ring on her finger. She does not know what she will do with the ring as time goes on. She knows that she will never fall in love and get married to anyone else ever again because she will never find someone as wonderful as Roy was ever again. She could give it to her brother because he's thinking about proposing to his girlfriend, Jean Toussaint, but Vince told her no because it is Claudia's ring.

Instead, she is thinking about adopting a young orphan whose parents were in the RDF and were killed in the course of the war. When he or she gets engaged, she wants to give the ring to her child. Her application for adoption the last time she heard from the adoption agency, was about to be approved at any time. All she has to do is to get the final word from the agency, sign some final paperwork and the child is hers'.

"I'm sorry, Lisa. I'm sorry for spoiling what suppose to be a happy time for you and Rick." Claudia said as she was drying her tears.

"Claudia, don't apologize. You're my friend and always will be my friend. If it wasn't for you, Rick and I would have never gotten past our differences and missed opportunities to finally fall in love. Look at us now, we're engaged and we will be married, and it's all because of you. I don't think Rick and I can thank you enough. Whenever you need a listening ear or a shoulder to cry on, I'm always here. And don't you ever forget it."

Claudia couldn't do anything except nod her head. She can't believe that the tables have been turned. Usually, it's Claudia giving Lisa advice. After being quiet for a long moment, Claudia finally managed to mouth a silent "thank you" to Lisa. She then hugged Lisa as she was crying. Lisa just hugged her friend as she was gently patting Claudia on the back. Just then the trio came running into Lisa's office.

"Lisa! Lisa! Let's see the ring! Let's see the ring!" The trio almost says at the same time.

Lisa rolled her eyes and shook her head in amused annoyance. Claudia shrugged her shoulders and silently told Lisa; "What can you do, Lisa? You better get used to it."

"I know Claudia, I know." Lisa said as she stood up to show the trio the engagement ring.

Rick's office

Rick spent a good deal of the morning making phone calls to the aviation squadrons to find out the status on the repairs on the aircraft and replacement of dead and injured pilots and personnel. After receiving all the status reports from all the squadrons, he wasn't happy. What he heard was a mixed bag. Minor repairs to all damaged veritechs and aircraft are completed. However, major repairs are proven to be difficult because many of the old and damaged veritechs and aircraft were destroyed in Khyron's attack, therefore parts cannot be cannibalized. New veritechs and aircraft are being made but it will take well into the spring before the aircraft can be delivered. Not good news on that front.

The news in replacing dead and injured pilots was a lot brighter. Many of the pilots who suffered minor injuries are already back on duty. The seriously injured pilots are receiving medical care at the base hospital or at hospitals in Macross, Monument City and General City. The doctors will decide if the pilots can return to flight duty. Flight school reports that a class of new pilots should be graduating very soon, applications to flight school are at an all time high and RDF recruiters and the RDF basic training center reports that the center is filled with people wanting to join the RDF.

Rick decided to personally inform Admiral Gloval and General Maistroff. He will call Max and Max in turn will inform General Leonard. He walked out of his office and closed the door.

"CPL Okumba, I'll be at Admiral Gloval's and General Maistroff's office to inform them on the status on the aviation squadrons."

"Yes sir. Captain Hunter, is it true? Is it true that you and Captain Hayes are now engaged?"

"Wow! News sure travels fast around here. Yes corporal, it's true. Captain Hayes and I are now engaged."

"Oh Captain Hunter, I'm so happy for you!" CPL Okumba exclaimed as she hugged Rick's neck. She then realized that she has done something that she should not do because she's enlisted and Rick's an officer.

"I'm terribly sorry, Captain Hunter. I shouldn't have done that."

"Oh, there's no need to apologize, corporal. I don't mind. I never was big on military protocol anyway. Don't forget that I was enlisted before I became an officer."

CPL Okumba breathed a big sigh of relief. "Thank you for understanding sir."

"You're welcome, CPL Okumba." Rick said with a warm genuine smile.

CPL Mary Okumba smiled as she saw Rick walked away from her desk. When she was assigned to be Rick's office assistant, she didn't know what to make of Rick because unlike many of the enlisted women on base, she is not a native of Macross. She enlisted in her native country of Nigeria because she wanted to see the world and she couldn't do that living in Nigeria. She came on board the SDF-1 shortly before Dolza's Rain.

When many of the women on base heard that she was being assign to be Rick's office assistant, they became really envious of her. But she couldn't understand why. They told her that Rick was a handsome young man. She really didn't care for what they said because to her, looks are very unimportant. When she first met Rick, Mary found out that not only was Rick a very handsome man, but he was warm and caring too. Unlike many of the officers she met in her short time in the service, Rick's habit of reminding her that at one time he was enlisted made Mary like Rick even more and it made her want to be the best office assistant Rick ever had.

Rick walked to Admiral Gloval's office and was told by Sergeant Chase that Admiral Gloval is in a meeting with General Maistroff. Rick was delighted at the news because he can kill two birds with one stone. Rick asked Sergeant Chase if she could risk interrupting their meeting to ask them if Rick can talk to them for several minutes because he has something very important to tell them about the replacement for the lost and damaged veritechs and planes. Sergeant Chase thought about it for a moment before deciding to interrupt their meeting. She told Rick that she knew Rick wouldn't be here and ask her to interrupt a meeting unless it was something very important. She went to closed door and knocked. She entered Admiral Gloval's office and told Admiral Gloval and General Maistroff that Rick is waiting outside and has something very to tell them. Admiral Gloval said yes and Rick was allowed in.

Needless to say, Admiral Gloval and General Maistroff weren't happy with what Rick told them. They anticipated Operation Southland and Operation Alpine to start in March. Now it will most likely be pushed back to late March or early April. They did understand that the situation was beyond their control and they will have to fall back on a contingency plan. As Rick was getting ready to leave, Admiral Gloval put his hand.

"Congratulations Rick. I heard that you asked Lisa to marry you and she said yes."

"Thank you, sir. I can't believe that I asked Lisa to marry me so shortly after telling her that I love her."

"I glad all the same Rick. You two are meant to be together."

"Thank you, sir."

General Maistroff then offered his hand and congratulated Rick. Rick then left Admiral Gloval's office and walked back to his office. Rick sat down in his chair and called Max. Skull Squadron wasn't to go on patrol until the afternoon, so he knew Max will most likely be at his desk doing paperwork. He called the squadron's office, the orderly room sergeant answered. Rick asked the sergeant to transfer the call to Max. Several seconds later Max picked up the phone.

"Max, this is Rick."

"Rick, what are you calling for?"

"I'm calling to let you know that we will not be flying in combat until March or April."

"Why Rick?"

Rick went on to tell Max about problems the mechanics are having finding replacement parts for damaged aircraft. Max was being quiet so Rick couldn't tell whether or not Max was thrilled at hearing the news. After he was finished, Rick asked Max to tell General Leonard about the delay since he will be General Leonard's air commander.

"I will Rick."

"Thanks Max. Congratulations Rick. I've heard this morning that you've asked Lisa to marry you and she said yes."

"Yes, she did. I proposed to her last Friday night and she said yes."

"Congratulations Rick. I hope you didn't buy a ring that has a huge diamond. When Miriya sees Lisa's ring, she will get jealous."

Rick chuckled at Max's comment. "Well, that's your problem Max. I can't help you with that."

"Thanks a lot Rick. I can't get any sympathy from you for all the times I got you out of a tight spot as your wingman."

"Sorry Max."

"Well, I guess I have to grin and bear it Rick. Thanks for telling me about the delay in starting the operation."

"You're welcome, Max."

Saint Valentine's Day 2015

After Lisa's boyfriend Karl Riber left Earth of Sara Base Mars and was killed, Lisa never celebrated Valentine's Day. Up until she met and fell in love with Rick, Lisa never had a reason to celebrate a day set aside for lovers, when the one that she loved is dead. She always dreaded February 14th. All she ever did on February 14th was to work, then go home and waited for the day to pass. Now, things are different for Lisa Hayes. After many missed opportunities and chances, Lisa is now engaged to the man she loves and now, she is looking forward for St. Valentine's Day. She never thought she would ever fall in love again, but Rick Hunter changed all that for Lisa. She felt so comfortable and confident in her love for Rick and know that Rick loves her that Lisa decided to do something she never did, to do something on a whim.

Lisa and Rick decided to go out to eat a popular Italian restaurant for Valentine's Day but Lisa decided to do something different. She would cook a romantic dinner for Rick at home and afterward, they would spend the evening together at home. She called the restaurant and cancelled the reservations they made. She asked Admiral Gloval if she can take the afternoon off and Admiral Gloval agreed. Lisa left work in the early afternoon and went to the commissary to buy the groceries she will need for the meal she will cook. Lisa arrived home with plenty of time to spare. She immediately started working on an old family recipe for chicken Marcela. As the meal was cooking, Lisa showered; dressed in the same short black dress she wore on the night Rick proposed to her, put on Rick's favorite perfume and ruby red lipstick on her lips. She then put on black high heeled shoes that flattered her legs and thighs, sat down in a chair and waited for Rick to come home.

It was late evening and dark when she heard Rick whistling. She likes it when Rick is in a happy mood. She then began thinking very dirty and naughty thoughts. _'Before the night is over Rick Hunter, you won't be whistling a happy tune. I will have you so hot and bothered and horny, you will not be able to stand it.'_ Lisa said to herself with an evil smirk on her lips.

As she heard the sound of keys in the door knob and the dead bolt, Lisa stood up, smoothed out her dress and waited for Rick to walk through the door. Rick had a warm smile on his face and a bouquet of red roses in his hand.

"Hi Lisa Happy Valentine's Day I have a…bouquet…of…red…roses…for…you." When Rick looked around the room and saw Lisa in the little black dress that he always likes, his jaw dropped. The living room was almost dark except for small candles that were around the room. There was soft music playing from Lisa's stereo. Lisa slowly slink walked over to where Rick was standing, putting one foot in front of the other as if she was a runway model. Lisa stopped short inches from Rick's face and kissed Rick lightly on the lips.

"Are the roses for me? Thank you." Lisa said in a sultry voice as she walked away from Rick and took a rose out and sniffed it. She then turned her head around and looked at Rick over her shoulder as she continued to sniff at the rose.

Rick gulped and nodded, too stunned to answer Lisa. Rick then looked over at the dining room table and saw the table lit with candles and set with plates, silverware and two wine glasses. Rick then slowly walked over to where Lisa was standing.

"I thought we are going out to eat."

"There is a slight change in plans, Rick. I decided that we will eat in tonight. Now, dinner is almost finished cooking. So, while the dinner is finishing being cooked, why don't you get out of your uniform, shower and change into something more appropriate." Lisa said the same soft sultry voice she greeted Rick with and kissed him on the lips.

Rick just nodded and walked to the bedroom. Several minutes later, Rick walked into the dining room in a suit and tie with a smile on his face.

Lisa liked what she sees. "You look so handsome Rick. Why don't you sit down? Dinner is about to be served."

Rick sat down as Lisa served dinner. As Lisa was dishing out Rick's plate, she bent down to let Rick get a good look at the open cleavage of her dress. Rick tried not too look at Lisa's open cleavage but couldn't help it because Lisa was bending down right in front of him. Rick took in a deep breath of the dinner Lisa cooked, it smelled delicious. As Rick was eating, it tasted delicious.

As they were eating dinner, they talked about their working day. Rick didn't tell Lisa that Admiral Gloval decided that March 31st will be the day when the RDF will leave Macross for Brazil and Germany. He didn't wanted to tell Lisa that and worry her when she went through a lot of trouble of cooking a wonderful dinner and planned a evening just for the two of them and for him to spoil it by telling her he will be leaving her to fly in combat in less than 2 months. He will not let Lisa know that he found out before Admiral Gloval gives the official word to the force.

After they ate dinner, Rick told Lisa to relax while he cleaned up the table and put the dirty dishes in the dishwasher. After Rick cleared up the table and put the dirty dishes and wind glasses in the dishwasher, hand washed the silverware and turned on the dishwasher, Rick turned off the kitchen light and walked to where Lisa was relaxing. As he was walking towards the living room, he saw a sight that made him stop dead in his tracks. Lisa was reclining on her back on the couch with her shoes on the couch. The bottom of the black dress slid down towards her hips, giving Rick a good view of her athletic thighs. The candles that were lit on both ends of the couch gave a warm and soft glow to Lisa's skin.

'_That got his attention.'_ Lisa chuckled evilly to herself. She then turned her head to face Rick. "Do you like what you see, Rick Hunter?" Lisa asked.

Rick could only shallow hard and nod his head. Lisa then turned her body and lied on the left side of her body. Her left leg was down while her right leg was still propped up. She then motioned Rick with her right index finger to beckon him to come over to where she was. Rick slowly walked over to the couch like a zombie. Lisa then sat up and waited for Rick to come. Rick sat down next to Lisa unsure of what Lisa wanted him to do next. Lisa gave him the answer by parting her lips, bent her head and moved in towards Rick. Rick got the clue and did the same. Very soon they began kissing and shortly thereafter, their kissing intensified. Rick then started kissing Lisa's neck when she stopped him by putting her hands on Rick's chest.

"Not now Rick. Not now." Lisa said in a sultry voice teasing Rick.

Lisa was going to have some fun by torturing and teasing Rick. She was going to make Rick really work for him to get into her panties. She started her teasing by biting and teasing Rick's right ear. Lisa never did anything like this before. But Rick by telling her that he loves her and showing it by asking her to marry him, gave Lisa the confidence to do something that she never did before; she is going to be the aggressor in foreplay. She started by kissing Rick's neck. Rick was trying not to give Lisa the satisfaction that he liked what she was doing, but he was losing all self control. His breathing was becoming shorter and ragged which gave Lisa the clue that she was winning. She then began to work on Rick's left ear.

'_Oh God, she's getting really good at getting me hot and bothered. This is not supposed to happen. I'm supposed to be the one to do this. She has learned too much from me. I'm going to get her for this. When, I do not know but someday I will get her back for this.' _Rick said to himself as he was trying not to totally lose it and to ravish her right on the couch.

Lisa stopped nibbling Rick's right ear, grabbed Rick's necktie and stood up. Lisa lead Rick by his necktie to the bedroom like Rick was a dog on a leash. In the bedroom, Lisa sat down on the foot edge of the bed and silently told Rick to sit beside her. Lisa picked up where she left off on in the living room couch by nibbling Rick's right ear. She continued her teasing by kissing Rick's neck. She then starting kissing Rick's face and soon she met Rick's lips. Lisa's hands were at Rick's necktie and slowly she was loosening Rick's tie and slowly slipped off Rick's neck. Meanwhile, Rick's hands were going up and down Lisa's bare arms making Lisa moan. Rick's hands then went searching for the zipper at the back of Lisa's dress. Lisa had other ideas though.

'_That's what you think Rick Hunter.'_ Lisa smugly said to herself.

Lisa stopped their kissing then let Rick get a good look at the smirk that was on her lips. She then put her hand on Rick's chest then shoved Rick onto the bed. Rick bounced on the bed and was surprised as Lisa straddled her legs across his hips and grabbed the top of Rick's shirt. She then tore open Rick's shirt. Buttons were popping and went flying everywhere. Lisa then began running her hands up and down Rick's chest and abdomen making Rick moan. Lisa then clamped her mouth and teeth on Rick's left nipple. She began biting, pulling and teasing Rick's nipple making Rick wiggle and squirm and his breathing ragged.

After working on Rick's left nipple, Lisa began working on Rick's right nipple. Rick raised his head trying to see what Lisa was doing. Lisa then began to suck very hard on the nipple, making Rick drop his head on the bed and moan. Lisa then slowly worked her way down Rick's chest and stomach making Rick squirm even more. As Lisa was kissing Rick's stomach, her hands were at work unbuttoning and unzipping Rick's slacks. Very soon, Lisa had Rick naked and Lisa smiled a smile of deep satisfaction. Rick was able to make love to Lisa that night, but only after Lisa made him work for it.

March 30th - Admiral Gloval's office

Rick met with General Maistroff and Leonard in Admiral Gloval's office going over last minute details on the battle plan and flying the force and equipment to Germany and Brazil. Even with all the cargo planes flying around the clock, it will take over a week to get a sizable force in either country to fight with. The veritechs will fly in country first to try to prevent surprise attacks from the enemy. Non veritech fighters will fly cover for the cargo and transport planes.

Plans are for the operation to start before mid April. General Maistroff anticipates the operation in Germany to last at least a month to a month and a half. Both General Maistroff and Leonard should get military help from the host country and other countries on the continent, so they should have at least another division to fight with which should help.

As the meeting was coming to a close, Admiral Gloval asked Rick, General Maistroff and Leonard if they have anything to say or to add. None of them said anything.

"All right then, gentlemen. This meeting is over. Tomorrow you will be shipping off to Germany and Brazil. I suggest you leave work early this afternoon and spend the rest of the day with your families. I'm going to suggest it to everyone. Let us all hope for the best, gentlemen. You're dismissed."

Rick left Admiral Gloval's office and walked back to his.

"CPL Okumba, you do know that you will be with me in Germany?"

"Yes sir."

"You're dismissed. Go home to be with your family and friends."

"Yes sir. Have a good night sir."

"You too corporal, see you tomorrow at the parade field."

Rick then walked into his office and looked around the now empty room. His desk and all of his office belongings is in a box on a cargo plane. He sighed and closed the door and walked out. He wanted to spend the last night before flying off to Germany with Lisa. He didn't want to think about the battle ahead. No matter how long it will be and how long it will take.

Rick came home and was about to put the key into the door knob when Lisa told him that the door was not locked. Rick walked in and found Lisa waiting for him. Admiral Gloval let her leave work early so she can be with Rick. Lisa without saying a word ran up to Rick and put her arms around Rick's neck. She then started crying. Rick without saying a word, wrapped his arms around Lisa's slim waist and enveloped her. Rick began to rock her gently and let her cry. After several minutes, Lisa looked at Rick with tears streaming down her face.

"What do you want to eat, Rick?"

"I don't care." Rick said quietly while slightly shaking his head.

"Ok, let me think of I'm going to cook for you."

"Let me help you, Lisa."

"No, it's ok Rick. It's your last day here with me for a while. Let me treat you."

"At least let me clean up the table and put the dishes in the dishwasher."

"No, you don't have to do it, Rick. After you finish eating, you relax while I clean up."

"Ok." Rick said quietly as he kissed Lisa on the forehead.

In the evening, Lisa cooked a meal for Rick. Neither of them said much as they were eating. After he ate, Rick sat on couch while he waited for Lisa to finish cleaning the table and putting the dishes, flatware and glasses in the dishwasher. After she was finished, Lisa sat down on Rick's lap and laid her head on Rick's chest. Rick wrapped his arms around Lisa. They stayed in that position well into the night. Rick looked at his wristwatch and told Lisa they should go to bed. Lisa nodded her head and got up from Rick's lap. Rick slowly stood up and wiggled his legs to get the circulation back into his legs. Rick and Lisa held hands as they walked to the bedroom. They stripped off all their clothes and underwear without saying a word. Then they went into bed and covered themselves with the sheet and blanket. Lisa wrapped her arms around Rick's chest and snuggled her head into the side of Rick's chest. Rick began to kiss Lisa's forehead. They then faced each other and soon started kissing. Lisa was hesitant about continuing to kiss Rick. Rick sensed her hesitation.

"Lisa, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, Rick."

"Now I know you better than that."

"It just feels like we are about to make love for the last time." Lisa said as she was hugging Rick tighter.

"Lisa, let's not make love like it will be the last time we will ever do it because I will not come back to you. Let's make love like it will be the last time we will see each other for a while. I will get through this and I will come back to you. Miriya is flying my wing and you know she will make sure I will come back to you. She will probably tell you that tomorrow."

Lisa smiled and nodded her head. She began to kiss Rick with a passion and love that was bottled up inside of her since early afternoon. Then they made love with a tenderness they haven't felt in a long time.

March 31st – Fokker Base Parade Field

It was a warm early spring day. Military personnel were milling about and talking. The force command sergeant major went to a microphone stand and spoke.

"All right everyone cut out the chit-chat and fall into formation! Admiral Gloval is about to speak to you."

People started to run around and began to fall into formation. The sergeant major looked over to his left and saw Admiral Gloval walking towards him.

"DEFENSE FORCE…ATTENTION!"

A massive sound of clicking shoe heels sounded. A hush fell over the parade field as Admiral Gloval walked to the platform. Not a sound could be heard except for the sound of chirping birds. On a raised platform, Admiral Gloval marched to a dais that has the delta RDF insignia in front of it. General Maistroff and Leonard were marching behind him.

"Stand at ease, people. Men and women of the Robotech Defense Force, over 70 years ago on the eve of the Normandy invasion in World War II, General Dwight David Eisenhower, Supreme Commander of the Allied Expeditionary Force told the soldiers, sailors, airmen and marines of the Allied Expeditionary Force that they are about to embark on the great crusade. All of you are now about to embark on another great crusade. With your help, you will bring about an end to this long war. I wish all of you will return to us and your families safe and whole. But we all know that is not possible. Some of you will not make it back. But I trust in you, your courage, training, skill, bravery and the abilities of your leaders to see you through this task. Your task will not be an easy one but I trust that all of you will do your job and do it to the best of your ability. Good luck to all of you and Godspeed."

Admiral Gloval then snapped to attention and saluted, to which his salute was returned by the entire force. He then walked off the platform with tears welling up in his eyes. It never was easy for a commander to send his troops into harms way.

The command sergeant major then went to the microphone stand.

"Stand at ease. After you're dismissed, commanders and NCOs take charge of your units and take a head count to make all of your personnel are with you. We will then be marshaled onto the flight line where you will board your planes. Veritechs will fly out first."

"DEFENSE FORCE…ATTENTION! DISMISSED!"

Rick found Lisa and very soon they were kissing and embracing. Very soon, Rick heard someone calling his name. It was Max. He walked up to Rick while holding onto Miriya by the waist.

"Rick!"

"Max. I expect to see you back here very soon."

"Count on it Rick. Take good care of Miriya for me."

"I will Max."

As Max and Rick were saying their good-byes, Miriya was hugging Lisa.

"Lisa, I will make sure Rick will come back to you safe and whole."

"I know you will, Miriya. He has a very good wing mate in you."

"Take good care of Dana for us."

"I will Miriya. Claudia and the girls will help me look after Dana."

Max then went over and hugged Lisa.

"Take care of yourself Max."

"I will Lisa. Take good care of Dana for us."

"I will Max. I told Miriya that Claudia and the girls will help me look after Dana."

"I'm glad that you don't mind."

"Oh, I don't mind Max. I look at it as practice when Rick and I have children."

Rick smiled when Lisa said that. Rick and Lisa walked away so that Max and Miriya can say their good-byes alone. As Rick and Lisa were kissing, she broke their kiss and looked at Rick.

"Rick, I have something that I want you to have while you're flying. I went to a photographer several days ago and had pictures taken of me for you. This one I want you to have in the cockpit." Lisa said as she handed it over to Rick.

It was a head shot of Lisa in Rick's favorite black dress. She struck a sultry pose and her arm was behind her head in her hair like she was about to toss her hair.

Rick smiled. "I like it, Lisa. I will have it with all the time in the cockpit while I'm flying."

Lisa smiled. She then handed over two photographs. "You can have one of these two."

Rick looked at the pictures, his eyes then bugged out and gotten big. One of the photos has Lisa in a black two piece stretch lace lingerie bikini set. The other photo was of her completely naked lying on her back on a bed against a painted background. She was posed in a very sexy way with her head slightly away from the camera. The picture had a fogged look to it as if it was shown to be a dream. Knowing Rick loves her and her loving him made her do something that she would not have done years ago, to pose naked and in lingerie in front of a camera.

"I went to a professional photographer who specializes in this type of photography. It's called boudoir photography. She's very good."

"I say she's very good. It's very hard to decide which one I'll keep. Can't I keep both of them, Lisa? Please?"

"No. I said you can only keep one."

"Oh, all right. I'll keep this one. This one will be in my flight suit up against my heart." Rick said holding the one where Lisa is completely naked.

Lisa just smiled. She then took the other photo and started kissing Rick. As Rick and Lisa were kissing, Miriya came walking up.

"Rick, we have to leave now."

"Ok Miriya. I'm right behind you."

Lisa then started to cry. Rick gently began to wipe away her tears.

"Lisa, try not to cry. I'll come back to you, I promise. When I have some down time, I'll try to call you if it's not too late here. I will also remember to e-mail you. Try to smile for me."

Lisa could only nod her head and smile. Rick smiled a bittersweet smile. He hated leaving Lisa not knowing when he will return.

"I love you, Lisa."

"I love you too, Rick."

"Always?"

"Always."

Rick then kissed Lisa one last time and walked towards his VT. His crew chief was there waiting to strap him in.

"Ok sir. You should not encounter the enemy as you're flying into Germany but I've armed your VT with Sparrow and Sidewinder missiles just in case. The mechanics and I are right behind you in the cargo plane. So when you land, I should be right behind you."

"Ok. Thanks for telling me that, Chet."

"You're welcome, sir."

As the VT's canopy was coming down, Rick looked over to where Lisa was standing. Lisa pressed her hand to her mouth and blew a kiss to Rick, then swung her arm away in dramatic fashion. Rick then pressed his hand to his mouth and blew a kiss Lisa's way. Rick had to wipe away a tear from his eye before contacting the tower.

"Macross Tower this is Skull Leader requesting instructions and clearance for take-off over."

"Skull Leader this is Macross Tower. Taxi onto runway 2 and you're cleared for immediate take-off because you are the lead over."

"Roger, Macross Tower."

"Good luck, Captain Hunter. Come back to us safely, sir over."

"I will, Nikki over."

"Macross Tower, out."

Rick opened the throttle and put his engines into afterburner. He pushed Skull One down the runway and was airborne in a matter of seconds. Not moving from where she was standing, Lisa finally was able to let go of her emotions and cry. Rick has only been gone for less than a minute, but the pain and ache of seeing Rick leaving, not knowing if…no he will return but not knowing when he will return made Lisa so emotionally overwhelmed that she broke down, fell to her knees and cried. She knew that she was crying really hard but she didn't care. She had a right to cry as far as she is concerned and she didn't care who was watching her. Claudia walked over to where Lisa was kneeling, gently helped Lisa up to her feet and put her arm around her shoulders and let Lisa cry in her chest.

"Don't worry, Lisa. Rick's a very smart pilot. He will not do anything stupid. He will come back to you."

"I know, Claudia. It only has been less than a minute since Rick left and I'm missing him already."

"How about you staying with me or I'll stay with you until Rick comes back. I don't want you to live by yourself now that Rick's gone."

"That's very kind of you, Claudia. Thanks"

"Just don't mistake me for Rick whenever you get horny."

"Claudia!" Lisa said as she hit Claudia on the arm and her face was turning beet red.


	9. Chapter 9

SKULL LEADER'S DOWN!

CHAPTER 9

Admiral Gloval stood at the edge of the flight line watching all the veritechs, support, Cat's Eyes reconnaissance and transport planes continuously take off. He stayed where he was for over an hour watching his people depart home base. He maintained an evened keel military demeanor to his facial expression, but inside his heart was heavy. He was watching his people fly off for what most of them will be certain death.

'_I wonder if this is how General Eisenhower felt when he saw the paratroopers of the 82nd and the 101st Airborne Divisions fly off on the evening of June 5th knowing he was responsible for sending tens of thousands of men to their deaths.'_

Admiral Gloval stayed where he was at until the last of the planes had taken off and disappeared beyond the horizon. He then drew in a deep breath and blew it out in a big sigh. There was nothing more he could do.

'_I did all I can with the planning. Now the rest is up to them. I just hope and pray to God that it will enough to see them through.'_

Admiral Gloval then turned around and spoke to his aide. "All right lieutenant, let's go. There's nothing more we can do here."

"Yes sir."

Above the skies of the North Atlantic

Rick was in the cockpit of Skull One, thinking about the mission ahead and of Lisa. His heart is aching because he misses Lisa. He misses her warm kiss, her gentle touch, her spellbinding smile, the feel of her soft skin, the smell of his favorite perfume on her neck. He wonders how long the mission will take. He then shook his head to get those thoughts out of his head. Thinking like that can get a pilot killed. Even though they're not engaged in air combat and chances are remote that the rebel Zentraedi will attack them anytime soon, they always have to be alert to danger. Rick looked over to Miriya's VT and saw her wiping her eyes.

"Miriya, are you ok?"

"Yes Rick. I'm good."

"Ok. I was just wondering."

Rick knew that Miriya was doing the exact same thing that he was, thinking and missing Max and Dana, but her proud and stoic Zentraedi bearing would not allow her to admit it. That's another bad thing about war; it takes you away from your family, children, friends and the ones that you love.

Rick then checked the navigational indicator on his HUD; they are approaching the waypoint for the rendezvous with the KC-135 tanker plane for a mid-air refuel. Rick got on the radio.

"All right everyone, let's look alive. We are about to approach the rendezvous point with the tanker."

"Peregrine Leader, this is Eagle Tanker. We have a visual on you and are ready for mid-air refueling. Peregrine Leader, you will be the first to be refueled."

"Eagle Tanker, this is Peregrine Leader. I am maintaining present heading, course and speed and I am ready to be refueled."

"Roger Peregrine Leader, stand by."

The tanker lowered its boom. Several minutes later, Skull One was refueled. It had taken the tanker almost an hour to refuel the entire flight.

"Eagle Tanker, this is Peregrine Leader. Thanks for the fill-up."

"Roger Peregrine Leader Eagle Tanker out."

Secret Zentraedi Facility – Black Forest

"Lord Berrak! Lord Berrak!"

"What is it, Garrak?"

"Sir, flight operations report that a flight of Micronian jets in formation is approaching!"

"How long until the jets reaches our airspace?"

"If it maintains its present course and speed, they say 2 hours. Sir, should we send up a flight of battle pods to intercept the jets?"

"No! All of our pilots are inexperienced. They will all be shot down before they will even have a chance to get close to the Micronians. Lock down this facility and put it on high alert. No one is to go in or out of here unless I order it!"

"Yes sir." Garrak said as he saluted.

Stuttgart, Germany

Skull Squadron landed at Stuttgart International Airport and was directed to land by RDF Combat Air Controllers who flew out before the main force did. They taxied into a section of the airport that was cordoned off by the RDF for their usage. After the rest of the squadron landed, a bus pulled up to take the pilots to their quarters, Rick stayed behind on the tarmac to watch the rest of the planes come in to make sure they have landed without problems. Rick was told that the BOQ was not completely furnished and the IT people had not set up the telecommunications net yet, so Rick stayed at the airport well into the evening and night overseeing the landing and marshaling of the Cats Eyes, cargo and transport planes. It was well into the next day when Rick was told to take some time off by General Maistroff or else he will be court marshaled. He was taken to his BOQ by a driver

He arrived at the BOQ, received his key from the front desk and walked to his quarters. He opened up the door and found out the room was finally furnished complete with a computer terminal. Rick was hungry and wanted to get something to eat, but he decided the first thing he will do is to write an e-mail message to Lisa telling her that he made it to Germany with no problems. He looked at his watch as he waited for the computer to warm up. It is mid afternoon in Germany, which means it should be middle to late morning in Macross. That means that Lisa should be at work. With the computer warmed up and at the desktop, Rick found the e-mail icon on the toolbar, opened up the e-mail program and started typing.

Macross City – late evening

Lisa and Claudia came home after eating dinner at one of Macross' most famous and expensive steak house. Claudia wanted to eat out since they cooked dinner last night and Claudia hadn't eaten out at a restaurant in a long time. Sammie agreed to baby sit Dana while Lisa and Claudia went out to dinner. After arriving home with Dana and putting a sleeping Dana in bed, Lisa went straight into her bedroom and fired up her computer, hoping there will be an e-mail from Rick in her inbox. She opened up her e-mail program and the computer voice told her she has e-mail messages in her inbox. After sorting through and deleting all the spam without opening them up, she found out that she does indeed have an e-mail from Rick. She excitedly highlighted the header, clicked on it, waited for the message to open and started reading.

Subject: I've made it

Dearest Lisa,

I just wanted to e-mail you to let you know that I, Miriya and the rest of the European flight of Skull Squadron made it to Germany without any problems. The enemy did not send up any battle pods to meet us. I don't know why they didn't, but I'm glad they didn't. I probably will wonder why at the most unlikeliest of time down the road LOL. When we landed, I was told that our rooms weren't completely furnished and the IT people weren't finished wiring our rooms yet, so I stayed behind at the airfield until this afternoon when General Maistroff ordered me to leave so I can get something to eat, then go to my BOQ room to shower, get some down time and sleep or else he will court marital me. He didn't want to see me until tomorrow morning. Last time I checked the transport planes were still coming in and they will be for quite some time.

I, Miriya and the other officers are staying at a BOQ at the small former US Army base, Patch Barracks. The BOQ is pretty much has the same setup we had on the SDF-1 but it's a lot roomier. We have our own private room, with a living room, small kitchenette, bedroom and head. It has the usual amenities; the living room has a TV, couch, desk with a computer and a big chair. The kitchenette has a refrigerator, dining table and a stove. The kitchenette cabinets and drawers have pots, pans, dishes, and flatware. The bedroom has a bed with a nightstand with an alarm clock radio. It's a pretty nice setup.

General Maistroff is being billeted and is being headquartered at the former headquarters for the commander of the US European Command at Patch Barracks. I don't know when General Maistroff will declare H-Hour, because he is playing it really close to the vest. I hope it will be soon because the sooner we get this battle started, the sooner we will be finished. The sooner we'll be finished, the sooner I can get home to you. I hope General Maistroff has come up with a battle plan that will work and it will not drag out into long battle.

I love you and miss you. Words can't describe how much I am missing you right now. Do you know that I think about you every second of every day? I do. My heart just aches at missing you. I guess that is why I worked so hard at the airport because I thought if I keep working; my heart would not ache at missing you, but it still does. I know that when I go to sleep tonight, you will be in my dreams and I know it will be sweet. I have to close now because I'm hungry and I need to eat. I haven't really eaten anything since we landed. I've been running on adrenalin since yesterday. Please always stay positive and know that I will come back to you. I love you and I always will love you.

All my love,

Rick

Lisa cried as she read Rick's e-mail. She thought long and hard before she even started in replying to Rick's e-mail. As she started to reply to Rick's e-mail, the tears began to fall down her cheeks and periodically she had to wipe away the tears. After she finished typing her reply e-mail and sending it, she was about to delete Rick's e-mail. But something in the back of her mind told her otherwise, so she made a folder labeled "Rick's e-mails". She kissed the screen as if Rick was on the screen, and then saved the e-mail to the folder. She then turned off her computer.

Lisa sat on her bed hugging a pillow, crying and thinking about Rick. She began talking to herself. "Oh Rick my love, how I miss you. What I wouldn't give to have you hold me gently in your strong arms, to kiss me with those tender lips of yours and to make passionate love to me."

After she said those words, a thought came to her. She then bit her lower lip and smiled an evil smile. She then looked at her watch. _'It's 1930 hours. Good, that means the mall should still be open.'_ She then went to her closet, grabbed a sweater off the hangar and then put it on. She then grabbed her purse Claudia was sitting on the couch reading a book.

"See you in about an hour, Claudia."

"Where are you going, Lisa?"

"I'm going to Macross Mall to buy some things. You wanna come with me? We can call Sammie."

"Nah, you go ahead without me Lisa. I'm enjoying reading this book."

"Ok."

Lisa arrived home almost an hour later carrying two shopping bags. Claudia stopped reading her book and was watching TV. After saying hello to Claudia, Lisa walked straight to the bedroom and closed the door. The first bag she unpacked was from the camera store. She brought a camcorder that also can be doubled as a webcam for her computer. She opened the box and looked for the manual. Once she found the manual, Lisa began to read. Lisa is not much of a computer techie, so it had her a while to set up the camcorder. Lisa remembered that she had a tripod somewhere in her house. Lisa is a very good amateur photographer and she brought the tripod a long time ago. It had taken Lisa quite a while to find the tripod, but she did find it. As she was setting up the tripod, Claudia knocked on her bedroom door, but did not open it.

"Lisa, I'm going to bed."

"Ok Claudia, have a good night. Before I forget, tomorrow morning do you want to cook breakfast or do you want to eat breakfast at the officer's mess?"

"Let's eat at the officer's mess."

"Ok, Claudia. Good night."

"Good night, Lisa."

'_Good thing Claudia didn't open the door; she would probably wonder what I am doing with a tripod in my bedroom.'_

The other shopping bag Lisa unpacked was from a lingerie store. She first turned on the computer. As she waited for the computer to warm up, she stripped all her clothes including her panties and bra and put on a black mesh teddy with a small teal bow tie ribbon at the bust line and a matching sheer short robe. At the desktop, Lisa almost forgot that she have to install the camcorder's driver program. Lisa installed the driver program and tested the camcorder to make sure the camcorder was working properly and she had the camera at the right distance and the tripod at the correct height. She then set the camcorder on the tripod and then began to record.

As she was recording, she was thinking about Rick's reaction when he sees her video e-mail.

'_Knowing Rick, his eyes will probably get big and bug out. Then he will probably say he will need to take a cold shower after seeing it.'_ Lisa said to herself with a smirk.

Rick's BOQ Room – the next evening

Rick arrived back at his BOQ room dead tired. It was another day or overseeing the marshaling and off loading of the cargo planes. After eating a decent meal at a temporary mess hall which is near Rick's BOQ, Rick walked back to the BOQ. The first thing Rick after walking into his room was to turn on his computer. After the computer was at the desktop, Rick opened up his e-mail program. Rick has three e-mails in his inbox, 1 was from Max and 2 were from Lisa. The first one was her reply to his e-mail and the other one was a new one from her that had an attachment.

'_Funny, Lisa usually does not send e-mail with an attachment'_

Rick looked at the header of the e-mail. "DO NOT DELETE" was the subject of the e-mail message.

'_It must be something really important from Lisa for her to put that as the subject of her e-mail.'_

Rick decided to read the e-mail message from Max first.

Subject: We're here

Rick,

I wanted to e-mail you to let you know that I and the rest of Amazon flight of Skull Squadron made to Panama without any problems. General Leonard wants us to start fighting the Zentraedi right away but Emerson convinced him to wait until a sizable force can be achieved, which should take us about a week to a week and a half to accomplish. I have a suspicion that Leonard still wants you to be his air commander. Not only because you're CAG, but you're not married to what he considers, is the enemy.

It is hot down here! It's only early April and it's already steaming here! I didn't realize how hot it can get down here until after I landed and I opened the canopy to my VT. We are billeted at the old Howard Air Force Base and nothing on the base is working and the jungle is reclaiming the base. The a/c and electricity is out and the engineers can't guarantee us that the a/c will be repaired before the fighting starts. I am e-mailing you from a temporary tent the IT guys has set up. You're lucky that you're flying in a more temperate environment.

I'm going to have to cut this short, so I can e-mail Miriya. I've already sent an e-mail to Lisa and Claudia. I hope I can e-mail you again tomorrow but with war, you'll never know if that will happen. I hope you're doing well and I hope to hear from you soon.

Max

Rick typed up a reply to Max's e-mail and sent it. He then opened up Lisa's reply to his e-mail. As Rick was reading Lisa's e-mail, a smile came to his lips and tears came to his eyes.

Subject: Re: I've made it

My Dearest Rick,

I've received your e-mail this evening. I am so glad to know that you made it to Germany safely. How wonderful it is to read your e-mail. But in a way, it is not you. They're just words on a computer screen. I know in a way it is you, but still, it's not you. I can't see your face. I can't hear you, touch you, hold you and kiss you. Oh, how I miss you Rick. I miss your warm smile, your gentle touch, your strong arms gently holding me, your tender kiss, and the passionate and gentle way that you make love to me. I think about you every second of every day. Even when I'm sleeping, I'm thinking about you and dreaming sweet dreams about you. At night when I look up at the stars and I think about you, I know that you are looking at the same night sky and you're also thinking about me.

Oh Rick, I love you so much. Words can't describe the love I have for you. I can't wait for this war and battle to be over, so you can come home to me. I can't wait until you come home so we can start planning our wedding. Do you love children? I do and I want to have as many as I can. I know you will make a wonderful father.

Claudia is staying with me until you come home. It was so nice of her to do that. I know if she wasn't staying with me, my heart will ache even more from the loneliness that I'm feeling now. Claudia and I try to do as much as we can on our off duty time to help me occupy my mind and time. Thankfully, the trio helps out in baby sitting Dana. But, I still miss you so much. Admiral Gloval has been keeping us busy but I know that once the fighting starts, we will be extra busy here and we both know that none of us will have time to e-mail each other or call. Please be careful when flying and don't do anything stupid because I want you to come back to me. I love you.

XOXOXO

Lisa

Rick had to wipe away the tears that were coming down his cheeks. He misses Lisa so much and his heart aches at the loneliness he was feeling. He thought about replying to her but he decided no. What Lisa said was enough for him. He then opened up Lisa's second e-mail. Rick looked at the e-mail message.

'_Wow! That's a lot of Megs. I wonder what she sent.'_

Subject: DO NOT DELETE

My Dearest Rick,

Just enjoy the attachment I've sent you.

XOXOXO

Lisa

'_That's it? Ok, I'm game, I'll click on the attachment. I wonder what the attachment is.'_

Rick pointed the mouse arrow to the attachment and double clicked it. Several seconds later, the media player opened. It started with a shot of Lisa's bed with soft music playing somewhere in the background. Rick stared at the computer screen with a blank expression on his face wondering what the video file is. Seconds later, Lisa came into view crawling onto the bed on her hands and knees wearing the dark blue teddy and the matching sheer robe. Rick's eyes began to bug out. Lisa turned to face the video cam. Her alto voice took on a seductive, smoky tone.

"Hi'ya flyboy. I just want to give you a little show on what's waiting for you when you come home."

She then went up on her knees and slowly began to undo the belt to her sheer robe. She then began to slowly and seductively take the robe off her shoulders. Lisa then slowly let the robe fall off her arms and onto the bed revealing the dark blue teddy. Rick's eyes really had gotten big by then. The teddy was so sheer and tight on her body it was almost like a second skin. She turned her left shoulder to the camera and slowly began to undo the strap to the teddy with her fingers. Lisa then turned her right shoulder to the camera and slowly began to undo the other strap. She then turned the front of her body to the camera, and then slowly and tantalizingly began to pull the teddy down her chest revealing her breasts.

"Do you like what you see, Rick?"

Rick swallowed a big knot in his throat and gulped. He then absentmindedly nodded, not caring he was looking at a computer screen and at something Lisa recorded hours earlier.

Lisa continued her private strip tease show for Rick by continuing to pull the teddy down her abdomen showing off her flat stomach. She continued pulling the teddy down her body until her pubic mound was showing. She then raised her left knee slightly off the bed so that part of the teddy can slip off her leg. Lisa then did the same to her right side and the same. She then playfully held the teddy in her thumb and middle finger, bouncing the teddy. She then let go of the teddy and let it fall to the floor off camera. She then crawled off the bed and strut walked over to the camera.

"I hope you liked the show, Rick. I can't wait to do it for real when you come home. I love you."

Lisa then puckered her lips and kissed the camera. The camera then stopped and soon the media player went dark.

Rick blew out a big breath. He was sweating bullets. _'Whoa! Lisa, you know how to get me all hot and bothered. I will need a cold shower after watching that!'_

Rick typed up a short e-mail to Lisa and sent it before he took a cold shower.

Lisa's house – evening the next day

Lisa went straight to the bedroom after she and Claudia arrived home and picked up Dana from the base's daycare. Lisa and Claudia switch off driving to and from work and today was Lisa's turn. At Lisa's house, Lisa and Claudia switch off cooking, so today is Claudia's turn. As Claudia was cooking dinner, Lisa took the opportunity to check her e-mail hoping she has an e-mail from Rick. She turned on her computer and waited for the computer to warm up. At the desktop, Lisa clicked on the e-mail icon and opened up the program. After deleting the usual spam and reading an e-mail from Max Sterling, she opened up the e-mail from Rick.

Subject: WOW!

Dearest Lisa,

That is all I can say; WOW! I just saw the video e-mail from you. I can't find the words to say about your video. I never knew you had in you to do something like this. I've always known you to be a nice, good girl and captain in the RDF. Since when did you become such a sexual animal? Don't get me wrong, I liked what I saw but when did you changed your stripes?

Love,

Rick

Lisa thought long and hard even before she started replying to Rick's e-mail. Before she started typing, she bit her lower lip and smiled a wicked smile. As she was typing, she started laughing and laughing so hard, that Claudia came running into Lisa's bedroom asking Lisa what was wrong.

Subject: Re: WOW!

My Dearest Rick,

I blame you! I was such a nice, sweet, innocent girl until I met you! By you telling me you love me and by me loving you so much, you have awaken sexual feelings in me that I never knew I had! If I never met you, I would still be a nice, sweet, innocent girl and I blame you LOL!

XOXOXO

Lisa

5 April 2015

Rick in his BOQ room stayed up late so he can call Lisa instead of e-mailing her. Rick has a suspicion that the battle will start soon because General Maistroff ordered elements of the veritech squadrons and Defender, Monster, Spartan, Phalanx, and Tomahawk destroid companies closer to the Black Forest in Munich. Lisa may know when H-Hour will start but Rick knows Lisa will not tell him. Besides, Rick does not want Lisa to tell him when is H-Hour, he just wants to hear Lisa's sweet voice, even if it's on the telephone. It was well past midnight in Stuttgart, Germany when Rick called Lisa. He dialed Lisa's home telephone number and waited for Lisa to pick up the telephone. When he heard Lisa's voice, his heart soared.

"Hello." A sweet alto voice on the other of the telephone line answered.

Rick tried to not to let his voice break upon hearing Lisa's voice but can't when he heard Lisa's voice. "Hello…Lisa?"

"Rick! Oh how I'm missing you! I miss hearing your voice, seeing your face, touching you, kissing you!" Lisa said as she was sitting on the couch. Claudia upon hearing Lisa mentioning Rick's name, sat next to Lisa and put her arm around Lisa's shoulders to give her moral support.

"I miss you too, Lisa. How…how are you doing?"

"I was doing ok, but I'm doing much better now that I'm hearing your sweet voice."

"That's good Lisa. I…I love you so much."

"I love you too."

"I've called you…because I miss…I miss hearing your sweet voice. I miss seeing your smile and your beautiful face!"

"Oh Rick! I am so glad you have called, sweetheart! What time is it in Germany?"

"It's well past midnight, Lisa."

"Rick! You should be in bed. You may have to fly into combat at anytime!"

"I don't care, Lisa! I love you and I miss you so much! If I can't see your beautiful face, at least I can hear your sweet voice."

"Oh Rick!"

Rick and Lisa talked for several minutes just talking small talk. Lisa knew Rick couldn't say much about the upcoming military operation and she couldn't tell him much of what she knows. He just wanted to hear her voice, even if it's on the telephone. After talking for several more minutes, Rick knew that he has to eventually hang up because he has to go to bed, but he didn't want to because he knew he will no longer will hear Lisa's voice and he does not know when he will be able to call her again. Lisa helped clear that dilemma for him.

"Rick, you should go to bed now. You may have to fly into combat tomorrow and you need your sleep."

"I know, Lisa. But I don't want to."

"I…I don't you to either, but you should."

"I love you, Lisa."

"I love you too. Please be careful."

"I will. Good night, Lisa."

"Good night, Rick. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Always?" Lisa asked in a hesitant voice.

"Always." Rick said before he broke the connection.

After Rick broke the connection, Lisa hung up the telephone and started to cry. Claudia gently put her hand on the back of Lisa's head and guided her to her chest.

7 April 2105

After getting surveillance photos from reconnaissance planes and satellites, General Maistroff decided that today is D-Day and 0600 hours is H-Hour. Maistroff ordered veritechs, Tomahawks and Spartans into the Black Forest to start clearing out the rebel Zentraedi. Defenders were in the outside perimeter of the Black Forest for air defense. Resistance was heavy but it was easily handled and they were making good progress.

Rick stayed with Maistroff in Stuttgart to oversee the air operation. He was cautiously optimistic that the battle will not take too long to complete. He hoped that the rebel Zentraedi will have the good sense to give up instead of battling on, but that would be hoping for too much.

As the force started to penetrate deeper into the Black Forest, resistance became stiff. Rick's suspicions about the Zentraedi hiding something in the Black Forest were becoming more evident.

'_The rebel Zentraedi is hiding something in the Black Forest. Just what, I don't know but I intend to find out.'_

Rick stayed in the COC (Combat Operations Center) for all the morning, afternoon, evening and night, not taking a minute to eat. It was almost midnight when General Maistroff ordered him to leave the COC, get a late dinner and call it a night. Rick reluctantly said "Yes sir". Before he left, Rick asked General Maistroff if he can fly in a mission tomorrow. General Maistroff was about to say no but reluctantly agreed to Rick's request, provided he does not fly all the time. Rick agreed then left the COC. Rick went to a mess hall serving meals all night, ate and walked back to his BOQ room. Before turning in for the night, Rick decided to turn on his computer so he can fire off a quick e-mail to Lisa. He decided not tell Lisa that he will be flying tomorrow because he did not want Lisa to worry. Besides, she will find out because the audio of the operation is being fed to the main COC at Fokker Base.

Subject: I Love You

Dearest Lisa,

Well, it has started. Operation Alpine has started early this morning as you probably know by now because the audio of the battle is being fed into you. We don't have a precise causality count but preliminary causality count from Maistroff's perspective, it's not bad. But still…Lisa my love, it's so hard for me to hear the screams of young pilots, some of them barely younger than me just before their veritechs are blown up with them inside. I just can't get it out of my mind. I pray to God this ends soon.

I love you and miss you so much. I wanted to e-mail you to tell you that I love you and miss you and I hope to hear from you soon.

Love,

Rick.

8 April 2015

Rick got out of bed and ate an early breakfast at the mess hall. After finish eating breakfast, Rick went to the locker room to put on his flight suit. After suiting up, Rick walked onto the flight line and to his VT. His crew chief was waiting for him. Chet saluted Rick as he was walking to his VT. After helping Rick strap in and telling him that his VT has his full compliment of ordinance, Rick contacted the tower for take off instructions. Rick taxied onto the runway, put his engines into afterburner, opened the throttle and pushed Skull One down the runway. Seconds later, he was airborne with Miriya on his right as his wing mate.

"All right everyone, let's look alive and stay alert. Things could happen and change in a second. If you see anything out of the ordinary, call it out on the radio. Keep the radio clear from all unnecessary chatter. Stay in formation and do not break off unless you're being attacked and stay with your wing."

RDF Combat Operations Center – Fokker Base

When Lisa heard Rick's voice over the loudspeaker, her heartbeat doubled. She could tell by the tone of Rick's e-mail message that Rick would be flying today, but she hoped that he wasn't. She tried to stay calm but she can't help but be afraid for Rick. She closed her eyes and clasped her hands. She hadn't been to chapel services in a long time, but figured it wouldn't hurt to seek out divine intervention to help Rick.

"_Oh Rick, please be safe and come back to me. You're the last person I need to be killed in this operation.'_

Southern Germany

As Skull Squadron flew deep into the heart of the Black Forest, a Cats Eye reconnaissance plane came over Rick's radio.

"Ghost Leader, this is Strike. We have on radar a flight of battle pods coming in from the south. They are currently less than 600 nautical miles away from your current position and they are closing in at a high rate of speed. Be ready to intercept."

"Roger, Strike."

Several minutes later, Skull Squadron started to engage the battle pods. Rick managed to shoot 2 battle pods, while Miriya shot down 3. Just as soon the fighting started the battle pods broke off. Rick was uneasy of what has just happened.

'_That's not like them to just break off like that. Something is not right.'_ Rick said to himself.

Seconds later, warning lights and sirens went off in the cockpit of Rick's VT.

"SAM! SAM! SAM!" A panicked pilot yelled over the radio.

"Break off and start evasive maneuvers! Dispense your chaff!" Rick yelled.

'_Where the Hell those SAM came from and how the rebels Zentraedi get them?'_

Several surface-to-air missiles came up from the ground. Miriya managed to evade a SAM that was on her tail but several other pilots weren't so lucky. The VT's blew up in brilliant fireball. Rick dispensed his chaff in the hopes of the radar in the SAM would be scrambled but no such luck. Rick continued to do evasive maneuvers in the hope that the fuel in the SAM would be exhausted before he ran out of fuel. All of sudden, Rick felt a lurch and was thrown forward in the cockpit. Only the straps kept him from going further forward into the instrument panel.

"I'M HIT!"


	10. Chapter 10

SKULL LEADER'S DOWN!

CHAPTER 10

Secret Zentraedi Facility – Black Forest

Lord Berrak and Garrak were watching the battle progressing on a computer screen. Garrak was holding a telephone to his ear.

"Sir, flight operations reports that several Micronian veritech fighters were destroyed by the missiles and another is damaged but still flying."

"Send up another flight of battle pods to finish off the fighters."

"Yes sir."

RDF Combat Operations Center – Fokker Base

Lisa flinched and put her hands to her mouth to stifle the scream that wanted to come out when she heard Rick screamed the words she never wanted to hear.

'_Oh please God no!'_ Lisa prayed as tears began to fall from her eyes.

Claudia who was standing next to Lisa immediately put her arms around Lisa's shoulders to give her moral support.

"Lisa, stay positive. Rick's still alive. He may still be able to fly back to base. You need to stay calm and positive."

Lisa nodded her head.

On the overhead speakers, Lisa, Claudia, Nikki and the trio listened to the progress of the battle.

In the skies over the Black Forest

"Sir, you've been hit in the port engine!"

"How are you doing, Rick?' Miriya asked.

"I'm ok Miriya but I will have to return to base."

"More battle pods are coming up on our six!" A pilot screamed.

"Protect the CAG! Protect Captain Hunter!" Miriya yelled on the radio.

Immediately veritechs began to engage the battle pods trying to prevent the battle pods from finishing the job the SAMs started. The battle pods zeroed in on Rick's damaged VT like a wolf closing in on a wounded deer. The veritechs were successful in shooting down most of the battle pods, but a battle pod did managed to shoot several rounds into Rick's damaged VT until it exploded in a fire ball courtesy of a missile fired from Miriya's VT. Smoke began pouring out of the damaged starboard engine and warning lights began blinking and siren began going off.

"I've been hit again!"

"You've been hit in the starboard engine! Can you turn around, Rick?" Miriya asked.

"Negative! My hydraulic line been shot! I can't steer! I have to eject!"

Rick quickly grabbed the picture of Lisa he always kept in the cockpit, kissed it and put it in a pocket of his flight suit and zipped up the pocket. Rick then reached up and yanked the ejection cord. Immediately the canopy exploded and blew back away from the front of the VT. Instantaneously, the rocket jets in the ejection seat kicked in sending Rick up and away from Skull One. The ejection seat shot up several hundred feet up in the air and died. Rick separated from the ejection seat and his parachute opened. Rick slowly began to descend down to the forest floor.

"Skull Leader's down! Skull Leader's down! He has ejected and is on his way down!" Miriya yelled over the radio.

RDF Combat Operations Center – Fokker Base

"Let me make the call, Lisa." Claudia whispered to Lisa as she patted Lisa on the shoulder.

"Thanks Claudia."

Claudia then reached for telephone on the console. "This is Commander Grant in the COC. Captain Hunter has been shot down and had to eject. Who do we have standing by for a rescue? Thank you."

"Lisa, the 321st Special Tactics Squadron is standing by at a forward operating base in Munich. They're ready to rescue Rick whenever they get the word."

"Thank you Claudia. Admiral Gloval needs to be notified of Rick being shot down."

"Let me do it, Lisa. If Rick contacts us by SATCOM, you need to be here when he does. When he does contact you, you need to stay calm for him, ok. You need to keep your emotions in check."

Lisa nodded her head. Claudia patted Lisa on the shoulder one more time before leaving the COC. Claudia walked to Admiral Gloval's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Claudia opened the door but did not walk in. "Sir, Ghost Flight was attacked by a flight of battle pods deep in the heart of the Black Forest. The battle pods dispersed but were then attacked by SAMs. Captain Hunter's VT was hit in the port engine by a SAM. Another group of battle pods attacked the flight and Skull One was hit in the starboard engine. Captain Hunter far as we know is unhurt but he had to eject when the hydraulic line was shot."

"SAMs? How the Hell the rebel Zentraedi was able to get SAMs?"

"I don't know sir. This is first time I've ever heard of rebel Zentraedi using SAMs."

"God damn it! What the fuck is Intelligence doing, sitting on their asses and jacking off?"

Hearing Admiral Gloval cuss that like threw Claudia for a loop. Even though Admiral Gloval is a hot tempered man, he never curses unless he is really upset. Hearing that his CAG, staff officer and best and experienced pilot was shot down and on the run because of faulty intelligence made Admiral Gloval make that profane tirade.

"I'm sorry Claudia. I shouldn't have cussed with you present. Ok, what does Captain Hunter has once he hits the ground?"

"What he has in his survival backpack. Water, water filtration kit, matches, compass, GPS unit, combat survival knife, jacket, flint and steel, sponge, hand flairs, emergency rations and blanket, first aid kit, fishing line, rain poncho, gloves, extra socks, coat, plus his M-4 carbine and M9 pistol with two magazines each."

"What about his SATCOM radio?"

"His SATCOM radio has a solar powered battery for his main power and for use in daylight, two back-up batteries with an energy life of 12 hours. It's encrypted and it changes frequencies every millisecond so there is not a chance the enemy can lock down on a frequency to try to track him down or scramble the signal. The tracker beacon in the SATCOM will be activated once he hits the ground which should be now."

"Thank you Claudia."

"You're welcome, sir." Claudia said as she closed the door.

In the skies above the Black Forest

"What are we going to do now, ma'am?" A pilot asked Miriya.

"We're going to keep…"

"Ghost Leader, this is Strike. You are ordered to break off and return to base immediately on the orders of General Maistroff."

"Roger Strike Ghost Flight returning to base."

Secret Zentraedi Base – Black Forest

"Lord Berrak, flight operations report that the Micronian pilot of the damaged veritech has ejected."

"Do flight operations know where the pilot landed?"

"No sir."

"Organize a search party to find the Micronian pilot. Once you find him, bring him to me. I want him delivered to me alive."

"Yes sir." Garrak said as he saluted. Garrak gathered up a group of guards and soldiers, divided them up into teams, went into several trucks and left the facility to track down Rick.

The Black Forest near the Austrian border

Rick floated down to Earth but was hung up in a pine tree several feet off the forest floor. He had to use a paratrooper's jump knife to cut the straps and cords to the parachute. He cut the cords and straps and fell several feet down to the ground on his back. Air rushed out of his lungs as he hit the forest floor. Rick had to lie on the ground for several minutes to get his wind back. After getting his breath back, Rick opened his backpack to get out his compass. He knew he had to go directly north but didn't know how far north he had to go because he didn't know where he is. He took out his GPS unit to find out where he is. He is almost at the Germany/Austria border. He then took out his SATCOM radio, put the earpiece in his right ear and turned the unit on.

"Mother Base, this is Skull Leader. Mother Base, this is Skull Leader. Do you read me Mother Base over?"

Lisa's heart soared upon hearing Rick's voice. _'Thank God, he's alive!'_ Lisa said to herself as she reached for the microphone that was hooked to a console. Her military training kicked in as she pressed the button on the microphone.

"Skull Leader, this is Mother Base. I read you loud and clear Skull Leader over."

Rick's heart beat in double time when he heard Lisa's voice over the radio. "Lisa?"

"Yes Rick…It's me. I'm here! And I'll be here with you every step of the way until you're safe, I promise. I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying right here. How're you doing? Are you hurt?" Lisa said as tears were gathering in her eyes and her voice was breaking.

"No, I'm not hurt. I'm ok. I love you, Lisa." Rick said as his voice was cracking

Lisa thought ahead of time to switch the radio from the overhead speaker to a private two-way communication. "I love you too."

General Maistroff's office

Miriya who is now the leader of Skull Squadron's European flight was in General Maistroff's office getting chewed out by the general. Maistroff was livid when he heard that Rick was shot down and is now on the run evading from being captured by the rebel Zentraedi.

"Lieutenant Sterling, what the Hell happened up there?!"

"Sir, it is as I told you earlier, we were attacked by a flight of battle pods. After shooting down several battle pods, they dispersed when soon afterward surface to air missiles were fired at us from an unknown ground position. One missile hit Captain Hunter's VT in the port engine. Soon afterward, another flight of battle pods, perhaps the same one that attacked us earlier came up to engage us and perhaps to shot down Captain Hunter. We managed to shoot down the pods but not before one pod shot out the starboard engine of Skull One. Because of that, Captain Hunter had to eject."

"SAMs? How the Hell the enemy was able to get SAMs?"

"I don't know, sir. You have and receive the same intelligence briefings as we do."

"Well, it doesn't matter much now anyway, does it lieutenant. I'm now without my most experienced pilot and my air commander. There's no way I can get your husband over here to replace Captain Hunter without pissing off General Leonard. So as of now LT Sterling, you're grounded. You're now my air commander. CPT Lacey is now commander of Skull Squadron for the duration of this operation. Do I make myself clear lieutenant?"

"Yes sir." Miriya said without any feeling. Inside though, Miriya was seething. She felt she was being punished for letting Rick get shot down.

Robotech Factory Satellite

Breetai and Exedore were in Breetai's office going over the schematics for the SDF-3. They were deciding on whether to recommend to Admiral Gloval to build the SDF-3 on Earth or on the factory satellite. Admiral Gloval has been busy on war planning and has not been able to make any kind of decision on building a new SDF, so he passed the decision on Breetai and Exedore. They would make a decision on where to build the SDF-3 and to pass their recommendation onto Admiral Gloval who will make the final decision. Breetai and Exedore were going over computer schematics and blueprints when there was a knock on the door.

"Enter." Breetai said.

An RDF lieutenant entered into Breetai's office standing on a rolling conveying belt.

"Lord Breetai, Minister Exedore, I've just received word from RDF HQ on Earth that Captain Hunter was just shot down over the Black Forest. Captain Hunter is listed as missing in action but he is alive and HQ is in constant contact with him. He did parachute out before his VT went down."

"What is Captain Hunter's current location?" Exedore asked.

"He is approximately 5 kilometers from the Germany/Austria border."

"Thank you for notifying us, lieutenant. You're dismissed."

"Yes sir." The lieutenant said as he snapped off a salute.

After the lieutenant rolled away, the door slid down. Even though their stoic Zentraedi bearing is not allowing them to show it, Breetai and Exedore hearts were heavy upon hearing the news of Rick being shot down. Rick was the one of the first Micronian human to befriend the Zentraedi.and Miriya. Rick was Max's best man and Lisa was Miriya's maid of honor at their wedding. It was Rick who persuaded the RDF and Admiral Gloval to let Miriya become a VT pilot. Rick in his own way advanced the cause of human/Zentraedi relations. Exedore looked at Breetai.

"My lord, we will need to notify Admiral Gloval about the facility. Captain Hunter may be close to the facility and he may be in serious danger."

"Have we been able to contact our agent inside the facility?"

"I'm afraid not my lord. Our agent has been incognito since Operation Alpine started. The facility has increased its security and it's now in lockdown. We have not been able to contact our agent since."

"So there is not a way we can know when the facility's operation will come online or if it already has come online."

"I'm afraid that is correct my lord."

Breetai took in a deep breath and let it out in a sigh. "You are correct my friend. Set up an immediate video teleconference link to Admiral Gloval's office. Tell Admiral Gloval's assistant that we need to speak to him immediately."

"Yes my lord."

Exedore picked the telephone in Breetai's office and told the satellite's communications office to contact SGT Chase. A minute later, Admiral Gloval came up on the view screen.

"Lord Breetai, Minister Exedore."

"Admiral Gloval, I'm sorry to bother you at this time. I know you are very busy with current military operations."

"That is quite alright, Lord Breetai. To tell you the truth, I wanted to take a short break for a while anyway, so I don't mind the interruption. What can I do for you?"

"Admiral Gloval, I've been told that Captain Hunter was shot down over the Black Forest in Germany and is now currently listed as MIA."

"That is correct Lord Breetai. But I suspect that you have not called me just for that."

"That is correct Admiral Gloval. Henry, I'm afraid that we have not been totally truthful with you about we know about what is going on in the Black Forest."

Admiral Gloval's ears perked up. Like many Zentraedi, Breetai never addresses Admiral Gloval by his first name.

"Oh? Well then, by all means tell me everything."

RDF Combat Operations Center – Fokker Base

Lisa recollected her wits so she can stay strong for Rick. She switched to a wireless headset microphone so her arms will not get tired and she can be free to move around the COC. Lisa punched up a electronic map of Germany and found an circled X representing Rick's current location on the wide view screen that was downloaded from an stationary GPS satellite.

"Rick, the Para-rescue men from the 321st Special Tactics Squadron is standing by in Munich ready to get you out."

"No, don't call them, I'm going. I'm not going to wait for them to come and risk getting caught."

"Roger Skull Leader, Rick, we have your current location about 2 kilometers south of Garmisch-Partenkirchen, Germany, which means you are about 5 kilometers inside the German border. You need to go northeast to get to Munich. I do not see any towns between your current location and Munich over."

"Roger Mother Base."

"How is your current survival situation over?"

"I'm fully stocked on survival rations and water over."

Lisa then put in an overlay of roads onto the map. "Skull Leader, I do not see any paved roads in your immediate area. I see only improvised dirt trails and unpaved dirt roads. So, stay off the autobahn, roads and trails and you should be fine over."

"Roger Mother Base."

A female enlisted yeoman walked up and gave Lisa a steaming mug of coffee. Lisa silently mouthed a thank you to the tech, blew the steam away and took a small careful sip.

"Do you need anything else, ma'am?" The yeoman silently asked Lisa.

Lisa thought for a moment, and then covered the microphone with her hand. "Yes petty officer. Get me a bagel with cream cheese, the real cream cheese and not the fake kind."

"Yes ma'am." The yeoman said then

Lisa turned her attention back to the electronic overlay map. It was when she noticed that the circled X on the view screen that represented Rick was not moving.

"Rick, you need to start moving. The rebel Zentraedi will start looking for you."

"I just need a few seconds to get my bearings straight and check my compass then I'll start moving Lisa."

"Remember Rick; stay in the woods and off the trails and roads and you'll be fine."

"Yes mother."

Lisa rolled her eyes and shook her head but she couldn't help but smile at Rick's smart ass comment. _'He's in a dangerous situation and yet he making fun of what he's in.'_

"Very funny Rick, I'm just trying to help you."

"I'm sorry, Lisa but don't worry. I'm falling back on my survival training to get me into friendly hands and back to you."

"Good Rick. Remember to eat your survival rations and drink your water sparingly."

"I will Lisa."

During the afternoon, Rick asked Lisa is she was going to eat lunch anytime soon.

"I'll eat when I get the chance Rick. But for now, I'm not going to leave the COC. I made a promise to you to be with you and I'm not going to break that promise to you."

Rick knew is was useless to tell Lisa to take a break or go eat lunch, since he's evading being captured and Lisa is at Fokker Base. Lisa can be a stubborn person. But he secretly hoped that Claudia was standing by to persuade Lisa to at least take a break.

It was getting dark in Germany; Rick was jogging through the forest when suddenly he froze in his tracks.

"Rick! Why have you stopped? Rick!"

Rick was silent for several minutes and not moving a muscle. Lisa was in a panic concerned that Rick may have been spotted by the enemy. Lisa then heard Rick blow out a big relieved breath.

"Rick, what happened?"

"I'm ok now Lisa. I was less than several feet away from a lone wolf but he's gone now."

Lisa blew out a relieved breath herself and felt her heart beating normally again.

Lisa stayed with Rick all day. She didn't dare to leave the COC not wanting to lose contact with Rick. She stayed in the COC all day, not leaving once to eat. Rick only managed to go several kilometers because of the mountains. It was well after midnight in Germany when Rick decided to stop for the night and sleep. He made a shelter using a small pine tree he bent down to the ground to keep the chilly early spring air out. Using his survival knife, Rick chopped off branches of the tree to make a bed. He didn't dare make a fire out of fear of being spotted.

After Rick broke the connection, Lisa put her head in her hand and cried. Claudia put her hand on Lisa's shoulder. "Lisa, it's time that you take a break. You must be exhausted by now. Rick's sleeping for the night. You've been up on your feet all day. Your feet and legs must be aching by now. Plus, you haven't eaten or drank anything at all save for that cup of coffee and bagel Petty Officer Goldstein gave you this morning."

"No Claudia. I need to be here when Rick wakes up. I'm the only thing that is keeping Rick going. I made a promise to him that I will not leave the COC until he's out of enemy territory and I'm not going to break that promise to him."

"Lisa, you're not going to do Rick any good if you're tired, hungry and thirsty. Tell you what, Lisa. How about you and I go to the cafeteria and get dinner. After that, I drive you home so you can get a decent night's sleep. You must be dead tired from being up all day."

"No, I will not do it Claudia! I will not leave the COC! I need to be here when Rick wakes up."

"Lisa, you may outrank me but you are going to follow my orders! You are going to leave the COC and eat a good meal. After that, I'm taking you home so you can get a good night's sleep. Sammie said she will look after Dana for tonight. Afterward, Vanessa, Nikki and Kim will take turns looking after Dana for us. Rick will understand if you're not here when he wakes up. I've known Rick as long as you have and I know him pretty well. I know he wants you to eat and go home and sleep. Now will you do what I suggest or do I have to sic Admiral Gloval on you?"

"No, you don't have to do that Claudia."

Claudia nodded her head. She then wrapped her arm around Lisa's shoulder and escorted her out of the COC and to the cafeteria that is in the same building as the COC. She then helped Lisa to Claudia's car and started driving towards Lisa's house. But before she drove to Lisa's house, Claudia stopped by her house.

"I have to get something out of my house, Lisa. I should only be gone for less than 5 minutes."

"Ok Claudia." Lisa said softly.

Claudia left her car engine running while she went inside her house. Several minutes later, Claudia came back to her car carrying a brown shopping bag.

"What's in the shopping bag, Claudia?"

"You'll find out in due time Lisa." Claudia answered as she put the car in gear.

Several minutes later, they arrived at Lisa's house. Claudia helped Lisa out of the car and into the house and turned on the house light.

"Ok Lisa, get out of your uniform and take a nice long hot bath. Not a shower, a bath. It will help you relax and loosen up your tired muscles. I'll get your uniform out of your closet and get your clothes ready for tomorrow."

"Thanks Claudia."

Lisa went into her bedroom, took off her white shoes and uniform, stripped off her panties, bra and pantyhose and walked into the bathroom carrying a white bathrobe in her arm, closed the door, turned on the hot water and filled the tub with hot water. After filling up the tub, Lisa stepped into the tub, closed her eyes and let the hot water relax her body.

After soaking in the bathtub for a while, Lisa shampooed her hair and washed herself with soap and water, rinsed herself off, let the bathtub drain, dried herself off, put on her white bathrobe and walked into the bedroom. Then Lisa done something she hadn't done in a long time. She took off her bathrobe and put on a pair of pajamas. She never wore pajamas in bed ever since Rick has been living with her. They always slept in the nude because that what a couple in love does at night. But she didn't see any reason to be sleeping in the nude when Rick is not here. She can't snuggle up to Rick and to feel his naked body against her naked body because he's not here. She can't be gently held in his strong arms because he's not here. She and Rick can't make love to each other because he's not here in her bed.

As all of those things were going through her mind, Lisa thought back to the time shortly after Rick moved in. She remembered grumbling and grousing about Rick wanting to make love to her all the time. Even though she grumbled and complained about Rick's libido in jest, she never thought she would miss the wild, imaginative, fun, and passionate ways they would make out and make love. That is, until now. As she was sitting up in bed, those thoughts hit her like a sledgehammer. She then put her feet on the bed; put a pillow between her chest and her knees. Lisa then put her head on the pillow, circled her arms around her knees and cried.

'_Oh Rick, what I wouldn't give to have you make wild, passionate love to me. A part of me is missing. I don't even know if you will be captured during the night or worse. No, don't you dare think that way, Lisa Hayes! Rick will still be alive and evading when you arrive at work tomorrow morning.'_

It was close to 11:00 PM when there was a knock on her bedroom door interrupting Lisa's thoughts. It was Claudia.

"Lisa, are you still awake?"

"Yes I am, Claudia. Come in." Lisa said as she was wiping away the tears with the sleeve of her pajama shirt.

Claudia opened the door, carrying a mug of a hot steaming liquid.

"I brought you something to help you sleep tonight."

"What is it?" Lisa asked as she sniffed the hot liquid.

"It is hot sangria. It has hot brandy and red wine, mixed with oranges and apples, sugar, whole cloves, whole cinnamon and other spices I've found in your kitchen cupboard. You want to drink it while it's still hot but you still want to sip it. You'll be sleeping like a baby in no time."

Lisa didn't want to drink the hot cocktail concoction because she usually does not drink anything alcoholic but Claudia went through a lot of time and trouble to make this for her, so the least she can do is to drink it.

"Thanks Claudia. You didn't have to do it."

"Don't mention it, Lisa. I'm just doing something for a friend."

Lisa smiled and took a small sip of the drink. It was hot but satisfying. Lisa had a smile on her face as she was sipping the hot brew. Several minutes later, she emptied her cup. Not long afterward, Lisa began to get sleepy. She yawned several times, lie down and put her head on the pillow. Claudia helped Lisa pull the blanket and cover sheet over her, quietly walked out of Lisa's bedroom and turned off the light. Lisa was gently snoring soon afterward.

The Black Forest – next morning

Rick woke up, threw off the emergency blanket that was covering him, blinked his eyes, grabbed his sidearm and looked around to make sure no one was nearby or was looking at him. After making sure he was alone, he sat up groaning. Sleeping on the ground with pine tree branches as your bed is not the most comfortable way to sleep. He then stretched, yawned and massaged his neck to rub out the kinks in his back and neck. He then reached inside his backpack and took out his GPS. He is 1 kilometer northeast away from Garmisch-Partenkirchen Germany. He then turned on his SATCOM radio.

"Mother Base, this is Skull Leader. Mother Base, this is Skull Leader. Do you copy over?"

"Skull Leader, this is Mother Base. I read you loud and clear, Skull Leader over."

"Whom am I talking to over?"

"I'm Ensign Julia Chen."

"Is Captain Hayes there over?"

"Negative, Skull Leader. Captain Hayes is at her home. After you broke off transmission last night, Commander Grant drove her home. Do you want me to call her so she can be here at once, over?"

Rick was smiling. _'Good going Claudia. I was hoping you would do that. I owe you one.' _"Negative Ensign Chen. Let her sleep and get a decent breakfast first over."

"Affirmative, Skull Leader. I'll be with you until I'm relieved or Captain Hayes arrives here in the COC over."

"I copy Mother Base over."

"How are your rations and water holding up, Skull Leader over?"

"I'm ok on the rations Mother Base. I still have over half of my emergency rations uneaten. The water is a different situation. I'm down to about under half of my water and it was chilly last night so there was no dew for my sponge to absorb, Mother Base over."

"I read you, Skull Leader. Let me punch up an overlay map of available sources of water for you Skull Leader. There is the Isar River just east of your present location Skull Leader. There is also a lake north of you about 3 kilometers from your present location Skull Leader over."

"I copy Mother Base. I'm not worried about water just yet but I will have to replenish it very soon, probably before the day is over."

"I copy you Skull Leader. How is the battery power for you SATCOM radio doing?"

"My solar batteries are now fully recharged. My number one backup battery is down to half power and I did not use my second battery."

"Copy that Skull Leader."

It was well into the afternoon in Germany when Lisa arrived in the COC. After getting a briefing from Ensign Chen, Lisa put on the headset microphone

"Rick." Lisa said quietly and lovingly.

"Lisa." Lisa could tell from Rick's voice that his spirits were lifted when he heard her voice.

"Yes, it's me. I'm here." Lisa said as her voice was cracking.

"Oh..."

Lisa fell back on her military training to get Rick's mind back on evading. "Rick, you better start moving."

"I'm moving."

Rick had another mountain to climb. Lisa told Rick to eat his rations and drink before climbing. Rick had to refill his water pouches from a lake using the water filtration unit he has in his backpack. Rick started climbing in the late afternoon. He reached the high point at dusk and started going down the mountain. As he was going down into a valley, Rick started to hear a low hum. As he continued going down the mountain, the humming was getting louder.

"Mother Base, I'm hearing humming noises coming from somewhere down a valley."

"Yes Skull Leader, we can even hear it through the microphone in your SATCOM. It's getting very loud."

As Rick was walking down the valley, the humming was progressively getting louder and louder but it wasn't ear splitting. When he reached the valley, Rick noticed tire tracks that caused deep ruts in the ground.

"Mother Base, I see tire tracks on the ground. Is there a town or building anywhere near my location?"

"Let me check Rick. Negative Skull Leader, the overlay map does not show any town or building. Are you sure they're tire tracks?"

"I'm sure of it Lisa. There's something going on here that doesn't look right. I'm going to do some investigating before moving on."

"Be careful Rick."

Rick slowly and cautiously started following the tire tracks. Rick kept following the tire tracks for several miles. Suddenly the tire tracks disappeared. He then noticed that the humming was very loud. Rick looked over to his left and noticed something that was out of place, it looked like a projection machine.

'_What the heck is a projection machine doing here in the middle of the Black Forest? It doesn't look like any ordinary projection machine.'_

Rick then started to look around and up. What he saw startled him. He then ran back towards the tire tracks and started to run back until the humming noise was not as loud and off to where the tire tracks were. Rick keyed the button to his SATCOM radio.

"Mother Base this is Skull Leader. Mother Base this is Skull Leader. Do you read me over?"

"Skull Leader this is Mother Base. What did you find Rick?

"You're not going to believe this Lisa, but the humming noise is coming from a holographic projection machine."

"Come again, Rick?" Lisa asked not believing what Rick told her.

"Holographic projection machines, there's one every several feet and it is going around in a very large circle for I don't how long or wide. It's projecting a holographic image of trees."

Lisa was beginning to put it together. _'The tire tracks that suddenly disappear to nowhere, the holographic projection machines, it all makes sense now. No wonder our spy satellites can't see anything out of the ordinary. But what they are doing and hiding there is still the unanswered question.'_

"Do you suppose that has something to do with what the Zentraedi are doing and hiding here, Lisa?"

"I'm beginning to suspect it is, Rick."

"I'm going to find out what it is they're doing here, Lisa."

Lisa became alarmed. "Rick no! You're a pilot! Not a spook! You could be captured or worse yet, you could be killed!"

"I know that Lisa! But I need to find out what's going on here! What is going on here is the reason why I've shot down and we were almost killed in January."

"Rick, what happens if we lose radio contact with you?"

"Lisa, this radio is encrypted. There's no way the enemy can scramble the signal or you lose contact with me."

"Rick no! I am ordering you not to do it!"

"I hear trucks coming! I'm ducking out of sight!"

As the convoy of trucks went past where Rick was hiding, Rick poked his head up looking for an opportunity to find a way to get in where the trucks are going. As the last truck in the convoy was going by, a covered flat bed truck went past Rick's hiding spot. Rick took the risk of being spotted to run and jump into the open back of the truck. Rick crouched down as low as he could and started to run. Rick jumped from about a foot away and landed on his belly on the truck's flat bed.

"Mother Base, I'm going in." Rick whispered into his SATCOM radio.

Lisa was shocked. "How did you…Rick, how are you doing it?"

"I've jumped into the back of a flat bed truck."

"YOU DID WHAT? RICK, ARE YOU CRAZY?"

"Lisa, I have to know what's going on here."

"Captain Hunter, I am ordering you to get off that truck NOW!"

"I can't Lisa! The truck's picking up speed!"

"Skull Leader, you are hereby ordered to abandon…" Lisa's last sentence was cut off by static.

"Lisa! Lisa! Mother Base can you hear me?"


	11. Chapter 11

SKULL LEADER'S DOWN

CHAPTER 11

Rick checked the battery power indicator light on his SATCOM radio. He changed from solar powered to regular battery power a long time ago.

'_My battery power should be ok. It is. Something must be interfering with the radio. This is just great! What a fine time to lose reception!'_

RDF Combat Operations Center – Fokker Base

In the COC, Lisa was panicking. Not only have they lost radio contact with Rick, they also have lost Rick's tracking signal.

"Rick! Rick! Skull Leader, are you there? Rick!"

"I'm sorry ma'am but somehow or the other we've lost Captain Hunter's signal!" An enlisted radio communications tech said.

"Do you know why?"

"It could be anything ma'am. From electromagnetic interference, something in the holographic projection machines might be causing the interference to him maybe being underground."

"Can you get it back?"

"No ma'am."

Lisa was angry and was also getting scared and worried.

'_Rick, I've told you to get off that truck! Damn it Rick, why can't you just follow my orders? God only knows how long we will not be in radio contact with you. And what will happen to you in the meantime.'_

Lisa couldn't take it. She needed to vent her emotions and frustration and she can't do it in from of her people because she needed to be strong for her troops. But Lisa is human, she has feelings and emotions. Lisa just saw the love of her life disappear somewhere in the Black Forest of Germany and she does not know how, when or if Rick's tracking signal will show up again. Lisa shook her head to get those negative thoughts out of her mind. Lisa knew that Rick will make contact with her again. She was sure of it. She can feel it in her gut. But Lisa needed to be by herself in order to get her emotions out. She turned to a male lieutenant commander. "Commander Turner, you're in charge of the COC until Commander Grant come in. I'm going to my office."

"Yes ma'am. Captain Hayes."

"Yes Commander Turner." Lisa said as she was turning around to face the lieutenant commander.

"Don't worry about Captain Hunter, ma'am. Despite of what he just did, Captain Hunter is a very smart man. He'll return to you. I'm sure of it. Just stay positive ma'am."

"Thank you, commander for the encouraging words." Lisa said with a bittersweet smile.

"You're welcome ma'am."

Lisa left the COC and walked to her office in a daze. She sat down on her desk, put her arms on the desk and crossed them. She then buried her head in her arms and began to weep bitterly. Sometimes she balled up her hand into a fist and pounded it on the table like a hammer. Minutes later, she heard a knock on her closed door.

"Come in." Lisa said through her tears.

The door opened. It was Claudia. Without saying a word, Claudia walked into Lisa's office, grabbed a chair, placed it next to Lisa and sat down. Lisa just shifted her body over to Claudia, buried her head on Claudia's shoulder and continued to cry.

"Why, Claudia? Why? Why can't Rick listen to orders? Why?"

'_Rick's being Rick. He's being bull headed, just like his brother Roy.'_ Claudia answered Lisa but more to herself.

"Admiral Gloval needs to be told, Lisa. You stay here. I'll inform him."

"Thanks Claudia."

Claudia walked to Gloval's office. When she arrived at Gloval's office door, she knocked on the door.

"Enter."

Claudia opened the door but did not walk in.

"Admiral Gloval, I'm afraid I have some bad news for you sir. We have lost radio contact with Captain Hunter."

"We've lost radio contact how?!"

"We don't know sir. The last contact Lisa had with Captain Hunter was when he said he found tire tracks on the ground that suddenly disappeared to nowhere. He later said that that there was a convoy that was going past his hiding place. Later he said that he was in the back of a covered flat bed truck to find out where the convoy was going. That is when we have lost radio contact with him."

"Oh, this is just wonderful. How long has it been since we've lost radio contact with Rick?"

"I would say five minutes, sir."

Admiral Gloval blew out a breath of frustration. "Thanks for informing me, Claudia."

"You're welcome sir."

"Wait a minute Claudia; before you leave I have something to tell you and Lisa. Go get Lisa and tell her I need to speak with you and her."

"Yes sir."

Claudia walked to Lisa's office and entered in.

"Lisa, Admiral Gloval has something to tell us. You need to get yourself together before we see Admiral Gloval."

"Ok Claudia, give me a minute."

Lisa dried her tears and collected her wits together.

"Ok Claudia, let's go."

Lisa and Claudia walked to Admiral Gloval's office in step with each other. Lisa knocked on the door.

"Just open the door, come on in and take a seat, Lisa and Claudia."

"Yes sir."

After opening the door and sitting down in two chairs, Lisa and Claudia waited for Admiral Gloval to speak. Gloval was standing stroking his moustache trying to decide what to tell Lisa and Claudia.

"Lisa, I don't know how to say this to you any easily, but yesterday Lord Breetai and Exedore contacted me by VTC and told me something very interesting."

"What is it, sir? Lisa asked whose interested was peaked.

"They admitted to me that they have not been totally truthful with us about what they know and don't know about what is going on in the Black Forest."

Robotech Factory Satellite

Breetai and Exedore were in Breetai's office thinking about lunch when there was a knock on the door.

"Enter."

A female second lieutenant entered on the conveying belt. She saluted when the belt stopped. Breetai returned the salute.

"Lord Breetai, Minister Exedore, I've just been informed by HQ that we have lost SATCOM radio contact with Captain Hunter sirs."

Breetai and Exedore looked at each other.

"What happened lieutenant?"

"Lord Breetai, I've been told that Captain Hunter said that he spotted tire tracks on the ground that suddenly disappeared. A truck convoy was passing by where he was hiding and he sneaked on board the last truck in the convoy. We've lost radio contact with Captain Hunter soon afterward."

"Do they know where Captain Hunter is now lieutenant?"

"No sir."

"Thank you, lieutenant."

"You're welcome sir."

The lieutenant saluted and rolled away from Breetai's office. After the door came down, Breetai spoke first.

"You do realize what this means for us, my friend."

"Yes I do, my lord. This complicates matters for us in more ways than one."

"That is does my friend, that is does. I assume that our agent was briefed on what action she should take should any RDF personnel come upon the facility?"

"She was briefed my lord before she went undercover."

"Does she know what Captain Hunter looks like should she come upon him?"

"I believe so my lord."

"Let's hope you're right my friend."

Inside the secret Zentraedi facility

Fortunately for Rick, the flatbed truck was empty and there was a tarp that Rick was able to use so he can cover himself up with. Even after the truck stopped, Rick stayed still on his stomach for almost an hour before he risked moving around a little. He raised the tarp a little and looked around. The place was packed with boxes and blue plastic barrels.

"It looks like I'm in a garage or some kind of storage facility."

Rick decided that it was time to leave the truck and do some investigating. He threw the tarp off him and jumped down from the truck. Rick looked around; nothing looked out of the ordinary. He noticed a door at the other end of the building.

"I don't know where this door leads to but I guess I'm going to find out."

Lord Berrak's office

"Garrak, have you been able to find the Micronian pilot?"

"No sir, but a roving patrol reported that they have found the wreckage of a veritech southeast of here. The cockpit's canopy was gone as well as the ejection seat."

"That means before the veritech crashed, the pilot had ejected out."

"That is correct sir but that is not all. The patrol also reported that the veritech's tail has the skull and crossbones of a pirate's flag with the Roman numeral one."

"That means that the pilot of the veritech is Rick Hunter. Tell the search parties that a reward is waiting for them when they find the Micronian pilot and delivered to me alive and unharmed. Not a bruise is to on him."

"Yes sir. Sir, that is not all. Another patrol south of here has reported that they have found evidence of a tree that was bent down and the limbs of the same tree were cut off and was used as a bed."

"I see. That means that Commander Hunter should be very close to where we are. Don't increase the patrols but tell the search parties of the reward and for them to be vigilant for the Micronian."

"Yes sir."

Outside in the secret Zentraedi facility

Rick had to stay in the shadows because even though it was dark outside because it was night, there was light from the holographic projection machines and the facility was lit up with lights and floodlights. Trying to find out what the place is and at the same time, trying not to get caught was taxing Rick's nerves.

'_I should have listened to Lisa and not have gotten on that truck. Next time I'll leave the James Bond act to the professionals. Curiosity may have killed the cat; I just hope it doesn't kill the pilot.' _

Rick crouched and run trying to stay in the shadows as much as he can. He ran from building to building trying to find out what the building is and what they are hiding if any. The first building he came upon was the mess hall. He crept up to the closed door and looked in. Rick saw Zentraedi soldiers and others sitting down eating and talking. Rick decided nothing was worthy of his further investigation, so he moved on.

The next building Rick looked in at was the male barracks. After deciding nothing was worth looking for, he moved on to the next building. The next building was the female barracks. Rick looked in and immediately saw Zentraedi women clothed and in various states of undress and some of them was even nude, going in and out of the shower. Rick immediately ducked down and his face turned a beet red.

'_I hope none of them saw me. They might think I'm some kind of pervert or Peeping Tom. I wonder why the windows aren't covered.'_

Rick moved on to the next building. He tested the door knob to see if it could turn. It didn't turn. He looked up and saw a sign written in Zentraedi. Rick had to think back to what Miriya and the other Zentraedi taught Rick and others how to read, speak and write rudimentary Zentraedi. From what he could remember from the lessons, the building's sign read it was the infirmary. He knew nothing of importance would be in the infirmary except medicine and medical instruments, so Rick moved on to the next building.

When Rick reached the next building, Rick knelt down and tested the door knob. It didn't turn either. Rick looked up and saw a sign written in Zentraedi. Again Rick had to rely on his Zentraedi lessons. It was the facility commandant's office. Rick cursed his bad luck. He wishes that the door was open so he can get into the office and check to see if he can find anything useful so he can find out what this place is.

'_Well, there is nothing I can do about it now. It's time to move on to next building.'_

Admiral Gloval's office

After what Admiral Gloval told Lisa and Claudia what he was told from Breetai and Exedore, they were stunned. At first Claudia, but most especially Lisa were angry because Exedore and Breetai knew that keeping that information from the RDF has put Rick's life in jeopardy. But after calming down, they understood why Breetai, Exedore and the friendly Zentraedi had to keep that information from the RDF.

"Sir, have you told General Maistroff that information?" Claudia asked.

Gloval laughed a laugh of embarrassment. "You know Claudia, I have been so busy lately that I've forgotten to tell Jonas that."

"I think you should contract General Maistroff sir. He would want to know." Claudia told Admiral Gloval.

"I think you're right Claudia."

Admiral Gloval then picked up the telephone. "Sergeant Chase, get in contact with Stuttgart. I need to speak to General Maistroff on the STE."

"Yes sir. I'll get on it right away, sir."

Gloval then put the phone back in the cradle. A minute later, the STE phone on his desk rang. He picked up it. "This is Admiral Gloval."

"Henry, this is Jonas. I've been told to call you on the STE."

"Yes you did, Jonas. I have some information for you that will be of particular interest for you."

"What is it, Henry? Spill the beans."

"Before I tell you this information, I need to tell you how sorry I am to tell you this now. I have been so busy that I have forgotten to call you immediately after I was told to by Breetai and Exedore."

"Oh, don't worry about it, Henry. That is quite alright. I understand how busy you are. I'm busy also."

"Thanks Jonas. Well, this is how I have gotten hold of this information. Yesterday, Breetai and Exedore called me from the factory satellite after hearing about Captain Hunter being shot down."

"Ok Henry, I have gotten it so far."

"Well it's this, Jonas…"

Secret Zentraedi facility

Rick next went to a very large and long building. Just about he was about to test the door knob, he heard a piercing beeping noise in his ear. Rick yanked the earpiece to the radio out of his ear. He was so wrapped up in investigating the facility he had forgotten to check the radio to see if it was still on. He swapped the solar battery to his SATCOM radio for the regular powered battery that was half charged. The battery's energy was dying and the low battery light and alarm went off.

'_Oh great, I've forgotten to turn off the radio.'_

Rick turned off the radio, slipped the backpack off his back, opened the backpack up and shoved the radio in his backpack. After zipping up the backpack and putting it back on his back, Rick tried the door knob. It didn't turn but he saw light coming out of the building and he saw shadows of people inside. Rick then noticed a keypad near the door. Rick knew from looking at the keypad and the shadows, this building was of importance and people must be inside. Rick decided to wait until someone departed or entered the building and sneak in behind them. Rick crouched walked towards a garbage bin and waited in the dark for someone to walk in or out.

Rick waited for several minutes until two Zentraedis in lab coats walked up and punched several numbers until a click was heard. One of the Zentraedi then opened the door. Rick quickly followed them and immediately ducked behind a stack of boxes. Rick sneaked a peek around to see what the building looks like. The building was long and it was dimly lit. Rick then looked up and saw a catwalk above. The catwalk ran the entire length of the building. Rick decided to go up on the catwalk and see what the building looks like from above. Rick crept up to the catwalk's stairs and began to climb the stairs.

At the middle of the building, Rick saw something that caught his interest. Rick looked down and saw three chambers. The chambers were glass capsules and it was filled with a green liquid. Inside the chambers were vaguely human shaped blobs.

'_What the Hell is in those chambers? I sure wish I had binoculars with me.'_

Rick strained to take a really good look at the chambers. Rick looked at the first chamber. It vaguely looked like a shape of a nude humanoid looking man. He could barely make out a face. Rick really began to take a good look at the outline of the face.

'_That face looks familiar.'_

As he began to studythe face, a shocking realization came to his brain and shiver went up his spine to the top of his head.

'_That face looks like Khyron. Oh my God, it is Khyron!'_

Rick then slowly and hesitantly looked at the second chamber fearful of what he will see. Goosebumps began appear on his arms. The second chamber contained the shape of a nude humanoid looking woman, complete with breasts, woman's hips and pubic mound. Rick looked at the outline of the face began to really shiver.

'_Oh dear God, that is Azonia!'_

Rick then began to realize what kind of place he has stumbled upon. The realization hit him like a ton of bricks.

'_Oh my God this place is a cloning facility of dead Zentraedi warriors! What the Hell is going on here? What are they trying to do?'_

Rick didn't even dare to look at the third chamber. He didn't even want to know what was in the third chamber.

'_RDF Intelligence needs to know about this place! This place needs to be destroyed!'_

All of a sudden, Rick heard alarmed voices from below. Rick looked down and saw Zentraedis looking up and pointing their fingers at him.

'_Oh shit! I've been spotted!'_

RDF Combat Operations Center – Fokker Base

After Admiral Gloval told General Maistroff about what he was told by Breetai and Exedore, Claudia and Lisa started walking back to the COC. Lisa was walking with her arms crossed in front of her chest, deep in thought and worried about Rick.

"Claudia, I'm so worried about Rick. I can't be out in the COC. Can you be in the COC and call me when you get word from or about Rick? I'm going to lie down on the couch in my office."

"Sure, go ahead, Lisa. I don't mind keeping watch over the COC."

"Thanks Claudia."

Lisa walked into her office and closed the door. She immediately fell on the couch and cried. She then lay on her side and wrapped her arms around her as if she was trying to fend off the cold air that was entering her body.

'_Oh Rick! How I am missing you! I don't know where you are or even if you're alive! No! Don't think that way Lisa! Rick's alive! I know he is! Oh Rick my love, wherever you are, just please be safe!'_

Lord Berrak's office

Garrak ran up to Berrak out of breath, stopped short of him and saluted.

"Sir, there is an intruder inside the facility!"

"What, an intruder?" Berrak asked not believing what he had just heard.

"Yes sir!"

"How did the intruder get in here?"

"No one knows sir!"

"Where is the intruder now?"

"He's inside the regenerating building!"

"What does the intruder look like?"

"No one knows for sure because he is up on the catwalk! But from what I've been told, the intruder is a Micronian human and he's wearing a white flight suit with a green backpack on his back!"

"Find him! The Micronian must not escape the building or this facility!"

"Yes sir!"

Up on the catwalk of the regenerating building

Rick was in a panic. _'I got to get out of here and fast!'_

Rick started to run towards the end of the catwalk where he started from. As Rick was running, guards started to raise their rifles ready to shoot at Rick. Zentraedi in lab coats stopped them and warned them in Zentraedi not to shoot because the bullets might ricochet off the wall, ceiling or catwalk and hit the cloning chambers.

'_This is the last time I'm going to play James Bond!'_ Rick said to himself as he ran down the catwalk and the stairs.

As Rick was running towards the door, he was relieved to find that there wasn't a keypad near the door. He turned the door knob and pushed open the door with all his might. The door flew open on its hinges and hit the side of the building with a loud bang. Rick immediately hid in the darkness.

By this time, sirens began to wail, search lights came on and a voice over the loudspeaker said in Zentraedi that there was an intruder inside the compound. Rick knew he couldn't stay in the darkness for very long because guards will start looking for him. Rick started to run trying to stay in the darkness as much as possible.

Rick spotted a clump of tall bushes nearby and ran for it. Rick stopped at the bushes to catch his breath. He knew that he had to get back to the garage and hotwire one of the trucks if he had any hope of escaping from the facility alive. As he was thinking of where to go next so he can get to the garage, a pair of hands reached out of the bushes, grabbed him by the backpack and shoulders and pulled him in behind the bushes. Rick was surprised and was caught off guard.

"What the…"


	12. Chapter 12

SKULL LEADER'S DOWN!

CHAPTER 12

Rick, his legs kicking and arms flailing was resisting with all his might from being held down by the stranger. He was trying to get away and make a run for it but the woman was holding him down to the ground with no effort at all. His eyes were full of fear. He knew if he didn't get up and run, he thought would be captured for sure. The blue eyed short blue haired young looking Zentraedi woman who is roughly Miriya's height was trying to calm Rick down telling him he will not be turned in but Rick was not having any of what he thought was lies the woman was telling him.

"Commander Hunter, if you don't calm down, stop thrashing around and be quiet we'll be caught for certain!"

"Rick Hunter, captain, service number 0331092457."

"Commander Hunter, I'm not going to turn you in so you can stop with the Geneva Convention routine! I'm not the enemy!"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Captain Miriam Quadrawno. I'm an agent with the Zentraedi Field Intelligence Service. I work for Lord Breetai."

"You're with ZFIS?"

"Yes I am. Commander Hunter, we need to leave this place now!"

"What is this place?"

"Commander Hunter, I know you have a million questions to ask me, but now is not the time to ask them!"

Rick felt he have to trust this Zentraedi woman, even though he has lingering doubts about her. He really didn't have any choice in the matter. He nodded his head.

"Ok. You know this place better than I do. Lead the way."

Rick took the Zentraedi woman's hand and followed her lead. It had taken Rick and the ZFIS agent over a half an hour to reach the door to the car garage because of the zigzagging, crouch running and evading they had to do As they were approaching the door, a guard was at the door. Rick and the ZFIS agent had to hide along the side of the garage. Captain Quadrawno told Rick to stay where he is. When the guard turned his back on the duo, Captain Quadrawno quickly but quietly crept up on the guard, put her left arm on the top of the guard's head and the put the heel of the palm of her right hand on the guard's jaw. She then quickly wrenched the guard's neck 180 degrees. The guard's cervical vertebra broke with a sickening snapping sound, killing him instantly. The guard dropped like a stone to ground dead. Captain Quadrawno let go of the body and motioned to Rick to move. Rick saw the whole scene unfold right before his now very wide eyes. He has seen people die before but not in that fashion. His stomach started to turn and he felt very queasy but somehow he did manage not to throw up. After entering the garage, Rick and the ZFIS agent began looking into the interiors of various cars and trucks to see if there is a key in the ignition.

"Commander Hunter, get into this car! The key is in the ignition!" Captain Quadrawno yelled pointing to a black sedan.

"Let me open the garage door first!"

"We don't have time sir! I'll have to crash through the door! The door is wooden anyway! Just get in!" Captain Quadrawno yelled as she turned on the car's ignition even before she closed the car door.

The ZFIS agent slammed the accelerator pedal to the floor. The car lurched forward with tires smoking and squealing. The car crashed through the wooden garage door sending pieces and splinters of wood and metal nails everywhere. Guards began firing on the car.

"They're shooting at us, Commander Hunter! Duck down!" Captain Quadrawno yelled.

The ZFIS agent swerved the car left and right trying to avoid getting hit by bullets being fired from the rifles of the facility's guards. Captain Quadrawno then zipped through the holographic projection machines that marked the boundary of the facility, and then sped into the darkness of the German night without its headlights on.

RDF Combat Operations Center – Fokker Base

A sergeant kept looking at the view screen waiting, looking and hoping for any sign of Rick's tracking beacon. Suddenly, the sound of a beep went off and the circled X that is representing Rick reappeared. The sergeant looked over his shoulder and looked at Claudia with an excited look on his face.

"Commander Grant, Captain Hunter's tracking beacon just reappeared! The signal is heading north at a high rate of speed! He must be in some kind of vehicle!"

"Try to raise him on the SATCOM SGT Reyes! I'll notify Captain Hayes!"

"Yes ma'am!"

The COC suddenly became a busy beehive of activity. Claudia picked up the telephone from a console and quick dialed Lisa's office number. Lisa picked up on the first ring.

"Captain Hayes." Lisa answered in a hopeful voice.

"Lisa! It's Claudia! Rick's tracking signal just reappeared! SGT Reyes is trying contact him on the SATCOM!"

"I'm on my way!"

"Skull Leader, this is Mother Base! Skull Leader, this is Mother Base! Do you read me over?"

There was no answer, just static.

"Skull Leader, this is Mother Base! Skull Leader, this is Mother Base! Do you read me over?"

SGT Reyes then turned to Claudia. "No answer from Captain Hunter, Commander Grant! He either must have his radio turned off or the batteries are dead!"

"Keep trying, SGT Reyes! His solar batteries even have a power life of 4 hours even after the sun goes down!"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Skull Leader, this is Mother Base! Skull Leader, this is Mother Base! Do you copy over?"

Lisa ran into the COC and went up to Claudia. "Has Rick answered, Claudia?"

"No he hasn't Lisa! Rick either must have his SATCOM turned off or all the batteries are dead!"

Lisa then clasped her hands, closed her eyes and silently prayed. _'Oh please Rick! I know you're alive! Please, answer your radio!'_

The Black Forest

As if he was telepathically hearing Lisa's plea, Rick reached around and taken the backpack off his back. He then unzipped the backpack, taken out the SATCOM radio, replaced the dead battery for a fresh one, turned the power on and remembering that not only he has an earpiece; he has a headset microphone for the SATCOM radio. Rick decided to use the headset microphone so he put the radio's headset microphone on his head.

"Skull Leader, this is Mother Base! Skull Leader, this is Mother Base! Do you copy me over?"

Rick keyed the radio's transmit button.

"Mother Base, this is Skull Leader! Mother Base, this is Skull Leader! Yes, I read you loud and clear over."

RDF Combat Operations Center – Fokker Base

Yells and cheers came up from the throats of everyone in the COC. Some people raised their fists in the air, while others high-five or high-ten each other. Others either sat in their chairs breathing out a sigh of relief, putting their hands on their foreheads while shaking their heads or quietly crying. Lisa started crying and buried her head in Claudia's chest. SGT Reyes then waved his hand in the air signaling everyone to quiet down.

"Hey, quiet down everyone! Captain Hunter, I have someone here in the COC who has been waiting anxiously to talk to you."

Reyes then turned to Lisa and covered the headset's microphone with his hand. "Go ahead and pick up the wireless headset from the console, Captain Hayes. I'll switch the radio to private for you, ma'am."

"Thank you, SGT Reyes." Lisa quietly said as she was putting the wireless headset on her head. Her heart was beating frenziedly and her breathing was erratic as she keyed the microphone. "Rick?" Lisa quietly said as her voice was cracking, her jaw was quivering and tears were misting her eyes.

Rick's was breathing really hard when he heard Lisa's sweet alto voice. The voice he thought he would never live to hear a little while ago. "Lisa…is that you?" Rick asked as his voice was cracking.

"Yes Rick…it's me. Are…are you hurt?"

"No…I'm not hurt. I don't have…a scratch on me. How…how are you?"

"I've never been so scared and worried sick for you…but I'm fine now."

"I'm sorry to do that to you."

"Rick…please…don't you ever…ever do anything like that to me ever again. Or I'll swear…I will break off the engagement so fast…you will not know what to do with yourself. Please…promise me you will not do anything like that ever again."

"I promise Lisa."

"Where are you now, Rick?"

"I'm in a car with a Zentraedi Field Intelligence Service agent. She helped me escape. We were able to make our way to a garage, found a car and that's when we made our escape."

"I'll go and tell Admiral Gloval the good news, Lisa." Claudia whispered into Lisa's ear.

"Thank you, Claudia." Lisa silently mouthed.

Claudia quickly walked to Admiral Gloval's office. After telling SGT Chase that she has good news to tell Admiral Gloval, she knocked on the door.

"Enter."

Claudia opened the door but did not walk in. "Admiral Gloval, I have good news for you. We are now in radio communication with Captain Hunter again. We received the signal for Rick's tracking beacon a few minutes ago. He's unharmed and is currently heading in a northerly direction. I just thought you would like to know, sir."

"That indeed is good news, Claudia. Thanks for telling me." Gloval said with a smile.

"You're welcome, sir."

After Claudia closed the door, Gloval sat back in his high back executive chair, reclined back and let a big breath. He allowed himself to relax a bit, but just a bit. He knows that Rick's still in danger. He will not allow himself to fully relax until he receives word that Rick is back in Stuttgart.

Robotech Factory Satellite

Breetai and Exedore was about ready to leave Breetai's office for dinner when there a knock on the door.

"Enter." Breetai commanded.

A Hispanic female lieutenant junior grade entered Breetai's office on the conveying belt. She saluted when the belt stopped. Breetai returned the salute.

"Lord Breetai, Minister Exedore, I have good news for you. I've just been informed that HQ has just re-established tracking and radio communication with Captain Hunter. He is in a car with a female field intelligence service agent and they are heading north."

"That is indeed good news. Thank you for informing us, lieutenant. Keep us informed. You're dismissed."

"You're welcome, sir." The lieutenant junior grade said as she saluted and left Breetai's office.

"That is good news my lord, but Captain Quadrawno's work may have ended prematurely. Her identity may have been compromised when she helped Captain Hunter escape. She cannot return to the facility to oversee the destruction of the facility."

"You are correct, my friend. But I'm more concerned of what will happen between Captain Hunter and Captain Quadrawno when they're not evading escape."

Zentraedi Cloning Facility

Garrak walked into Berrak's office with a fearful look on his face.

"Lord Berrak, sir."

"What is it, Garrak?"

"It is my duty to inform you that the Micronian has escaped, sir."

"He has escaped?!"

"Yes sir."

"How was he able to escape?"

"He had help from a Zentraedi female. They made their way to the garage by killing the guard who was guarding the door to the garage. They were able to make their escape in one of your vehicles. Guards did fire on the car but they were able to make their escape."

"Did they manage to wound or kill the people in the vehicle?"

"We don't know sir."

"Does anyone know who the Zentraedi female is?"

"No sir. All anyone knows of her is that she was an office worker."

"Find the Micronian pilot and the Zentraedi female and bring them to me! I don't care how you do it or how long it will take, just find them! Bring the Micronian pilot to me alive! I don't care about the traitor Zentraedi female! I prefer her to be dead when you bring her to me! Bring them to me or none of you will live to regret your mistakes!"

"Yes sir."

Northbound on a German road

Rick and the ZFIS agent have been on the road for more than an hour. The ZFIS agent kept driving the car without the headlights on at a high rate of speed. Rick remembered to put on his seat belt and then he clinched it tight to the seat. Rick wanted to ask the Captain Quadrawno questions but she kept telling no that she is too busy concentrating on driving so she told him to be quiet while she's driving. She kept on driving until the car suddenly started to slow down without warning. The engine then sputtered and died. Captain Quadrawno looked at the fuel gage.

"Commander Hunter, we are now out of fuel! We will have to abandon this vehicle!"

"Ok Captain Quadrawno." Rick said as he was unbuckling the seat beat, taking the GPS unit out of his backpack, opening the door and started to leave the car.

"Let's get into the woods. If they're trying to search for us being in the heavily wooded forest will at least slow them down a bit. We need to keep moving north."

"I agree with your assessment Commander Hunter."

Rick then noticed the sleeve of her right arm was soaked with blood.

"Captain Quadrawno, you're bleeding!" Rick said as they started to walk quickly through the woods.

"I've must have been shot as we were making our escape from the facility. We don't have time to stop and treat my wound. We need to get away as far as we can from the main road first."

"Whatever you say, captain."

Rick then keyed his headset microphone.

"Skull Leader to Mother Base, Skull Leader to Mother Base. Do you read me over?

Lisa voice was heard in Rick's headset. "Skull Leader, this is Mother Base. We read you loud and clear over."

"Mother Base, we now are moving on foot. The car we have escaped in ran out of gas and we had to abandon it. The ZFIS agent is wounded. She has been shot in the right upper arm. She may have been wounded by a bullet as we were escaping the facility."

"Acknowledged, Rick, Lord Breetai and Exedore will be notified."

"We're going to continue to walk as far as we can before we stop to take a rest break and I can treat her wound. I don't know if we will be able to sleep tonight because most likely the enemy is searching for us right now."

"We copy you, Rick. Remember that the PJs from the 321st Special Tactics Squadron is standing by to rescue the two of you."

"We will need them, Lisa. Captain Quadrawno, the ZFIS agent will need to be treated for her bullet wound. Can you coordinate with them to set up a rendezvous point to evacuate us?"

"I'll get it on right away after we break communication."

Lisa's voice then became more personal. "How are you holding up, Rick?"

"I'm using my second backup battery. I accidentally drained my first battery of power when I've lost contact with you. My rations and water will run out sooner because I now have a second person with me. I'll try to stretch it out as best I can but if we're not rescued soon, we may have to start foraging for food."

"I read you, Rick. Since you're down to one backup battery, only use the SATCOM radio for emergency transmission. Keep the power off as much as you can. Even though we will not be in constant radio contact with you, we still have your tracking beacon. As for your rations and water, do the best you can with what you have, Rick. If you run out of your food rations, like you said, start foraging. Let us know when you'll need to replenish your water."

"I will, Lisa. I love you."

"I love you too, Rick."

"Always?"

"Always. Mother Base out."

Lisa then broke the connection. She then raised her head and then let out a big sigh. Lisa then put two fingers on the bridge of her nose as if she was trying to keep a headache at bay. She's tired but she promised Rick that she will stay at the COC until Rick is safe and she has no intention of breaking her promise to Rick. Claudia walked up to Lisa and her hand on Lisa's shoulder.

"Lisa, you must be hungry. Let's take a break so we can eat dinner. Afterward, you can coordinate with the 321st in rescuing Rick and the ZFIS agent. Then when you get tired, you can sleep on the couch in your office. I'm sure if something should happen to Rick, someone in the COC will tell you right away."

"Ok Claudia." Lisa quietly answered her friend as they both walked out of the COC to go to the cafeteria.

In the cafeteria, Lisa was hardly eating her dinner. She was mostly picking at her food with a fork. She was hungry but she was more concerned about Rick. He managed to escape being a POW but he is not out of danger yet. Lisa was not going to rest until she hears that Rick has been rescued and is on a helicopter flying on his way to Stuttgart. Claudia was looking at Lisa with a consternating look on her face.

"Lisa, will you stop picking at your food and eat. I know you're worried about Rick but not eating will not do you or Rick any good. Rick has made it so far, he'll be ok. He's with someone so that helps."

"I know, Claudia."

"Lisa, try not to worry so much. Rick's very smart. He has made it so far, so be positive. Now, will you eat your dinner? Or do I have to feed you your dinner like you're a little girl?"

Claudia then took the fork out of Lisa's hand, stabbing several pieces of food from Lisa's plate and held the fork out like she's a mother.

"Now open your mouth wide, Lisa. Here comes the airplane." Claudia said if she was talking to a baby in a highchair.

"All right Claudia, I'll eat! Just stop it!" Lisa said as if she is annoyed at what Claudia doing. But she said it with a smile on her face.

Robotech Factory Satellite

Breetai and Exedore walked back to Breetai's office after eating dinner. This time, a buzzer outside of Breetai's office door went off.

"Enter." Breetai ordered.

The same Hispanic female lieutenant junior grade entered Breetai's office on the conveying belt. The belt stopped and she saluted, to which Breetai returned the salute.

"Lord Breetai, Minister Exedore, I have more information from HQ concerning Captain Hunter and your intelligence operative. They are now on foot on their way north because the vehicle they were in ran out of gas and they had to abandon the car. Your operative is wounded from a gunshot wound she suffered while helping Captain Hunter escape. The wound is non life threatening because she was shot in the right arm, but she will need to be treated for the gunshot wound very soon in a hospital."

"I see. Any word on whether or not if they are being pursued?"

"Not a word, sir."

"Very well, thank you lieutenant. As always, please keep us informed."

"Yes sir."

"My lord, now that our agent is incapacitated we will need help from the RDF in order to destroy the cloning facility." Exedore said after the lieutenant junior grade left.

"I agree my friend, but will Admiral Gloval and General Maistroff agree to help us after the deception we perpetrated on them by hiding the existence of the cloning facility?"

"I believe it will be prudent for both our causes that they help us in destroying the facility. If they don't help us, it will cause more problems for all of us in the future."

"You do have a point, my friend. Draw up a plan and let me look at it. Then we will both present the plan to Admiral Gloval and General Maistroff."

"I will do it at once, my lord."

It had taken Exedore over 30 minutes to come up with a plan for destroying the cloning facility. After Breetai gave his approval, Breetai ordered the lieutenant junior grade to set up a video teleconference call between them, Admiral Gloval and General Maistroff. Behind Exedore was a map of the area of the cloning facility.

"What Lord Breetai and I propose is to insert a RDF Special Operations team by HALO jump. There is clearing about a kilometer away from the cloning facility; there they can hike from there to the cloning facility. Each team member will carry a laser target designator. They will point the target designator at several of the holographic projectors. A flight of veritechs armed with laser guided missiles will destroy the projectors. After the projectors are destroyed, another flight of veritechs armed with free falling bombs will carpet bomb the facility, destroying the facility."

General Maistroff spoke up. "I have a question, if we do what you suggest will it shorten the battle?"

"I believe it will, General Maistroff. If Berrak is killed, the rebel Zentraedi will be effectively leaderless and it will cause the surviving Zentraedi to surrender." Exedore said.

"If that the case, then I'm all for it. Anything to help shorten this battle and to help save the lives of my people, I'm all for it."

"I agree Jonas. It sounds like a good plan. Let's get started on putting this plan together."

Southern Germany

Rick and Captain Quadrawno been walking and running through the woods for over two hours. Rick was getting tired and winded. He was huffing and puffing, which is surprising since he's in great physical condition. Captain Quadrawno on the other hand, wasn't even breaking a sweat even though she is wounded.

"Captain, how about we take a short rest break. We've been running for over two hours and I need a break. Besides, we need to take a look at your wound. If it's still bleeding, we need to at least put a dressing on the wound. If we don't do something about your wound, you will eventually get weak from blood loss and the wound could get infected."

"I agree Commander Hunter." Captain Quadrawno said as she sat down on the ground. "I suspect that you have many questions for me, so you may now go ahead and ask."

"Actually Captain Quadrawno, I'm a captain now. I've been a captain for almost 4 months."

"I wasn't aware of your promotion, Captain Hunter, my apologies to you, sir."

"That's quite alright, captain. You're didn't know of my promotion considering your situation. There's no need to apologize."

"Thank you, sir."

"You're welcome, captain. Let me call my home base and tell them I'm stopping for a rest break and to treat your wound. That way they will not get worried when they see me not moving."

"How are they able to know if you are moving or not?"

"There is a tracking beacon in the belt of my first suit. It is linked with a stationary satellite and its signal is fed to HQ at Fokker Base." Rick said as he took the backpack off his back and opened it up so he can take out the first aid kit and SATCOM radio.

"I see, Captain Hunter. Do all pilots have the tracking beacon?"

"Yes we do." Rick answered as he turned the SATCOM radio on and put the earpiece in his ear and pressed the button on the SATCOM.

"Mother Base, this is Skull Leader, do you read me over?"

Lisa voice came in his ear. "Skull Leader, this is Mother Base. We read you loud and clear over."

"Mother Base, I'm contacting you to let you know that we have stopped to take a rest break and I can take a look at Captain Quadrawno's bullet wound."

"Thanks for informing us, Skull Leader over."

"You're welcome Mother Base Skull Leader out."

Rick then turned off the power to the SATCOM radio, took the earpiece out of his ear and put the radio back in his backpack. He then opened up his first aid kit. Even though a full moon is out, Rick couldn't see how bad the wound is, but he could tell the wound looks bad. Rick opened a gauze bandage and placed it over the bullet wound and applied pressure to the area of the wound. The wound must be painful but the Zentraedi woman didn't even flinch or winced from the pain.

"Ok Captain Quadrawno, the first question I would like to ask you is; what was that place we had escaped from?"

"It is a cloning facility, Captain Hunter. The commander of the facility is Lord Berrak. He is a protégé of Lord Dolza. He is not really a lord. He proclaimed himself lord after Dolza was killed and Lord Breetai allied himself with you. He considers Lord Breetai, Exedore and other Zentraedi who have aligned themselves with you Micronian humans, traitors to the Zentraedi race. His plan is to clone all of the great Zentraedi warriors and to have them lead a great army to destroy you Micronian humans and Zentraedis who have allied themselves with you, such as Lord Breetai and Exedore..."

"And you?" Rick interrupted as he put another gauze bandage over the wound.

"And me, Miriya, Bron, Konda, Rico and others. After they finish destroying all of us, he wants to rise up a greater army to destroy the Robotech Masters and the Invid."

"I'm not a bio-scientist but I do know that in order to clone someone, you will need DNA. How was he able to get DNA samples of every Zentraedi warrior?"

"When all of us were first cloned, a piece of our DNA was taken from us and kept in cold storage. Berrak was in charge of overseeing the storage."

"The cloning chambers I saw, are they also protoculture chambers?"

"Yes, they are also protoculture chambers."

"How was he able to get those protoculture chambers? The only other protoculture chambers that are not in our hands were captured by Khyron when he attacked New Detroit several years ago." Rick said as he began to wrap gauze dressing around the wound.

"Those protoculture chambers were on a ship that Berrak was on that managed to escape being destroyed by the SDF-1 and the Grand Cannon."

"I see." Rick said as he was finishing up dressing Captain Quadrawno's wound. He used up all of the gauze bandages and dressing to cover up her wound.

"I'm not a doctor captain, so I did the best I could with what I have. You will need to come with me when I'm rescued so you can go to a hospital so a doctor can do a better job in treating your wound."

Without warning, Miriam cupped her hands around Rick's face and started to passionately kiss Rick on the lips. Rick was caught off guard by what the Zentraedi intelligence agent is doing. Rick's eyes went wide and big. The kiss Captain Quadrawno was giving was more than just a "thank you" kiss.


	13. Chapter 13

SKULL LEADER'S DOWN!

CHAPTER 13

Fokker Base

After breaking contact with Rick, Lisa contacted the pararescue men from the 321st Special Tactics Squadron to coordinate the mission to get Rick and Captain Quadrawno out of the Black Forest.

"This is Captain Lisa Hayes at the Combat Operations Center, Fokker Base. Who am I talking to please?"

"This is 1st LT Henderson of PJ Team 1 ma'am."

"Lieutenant Henderson, I need to coordinate with you in rescuing Captain Hunter."

"Yes ma'am, we've been waiting for the go ahead signal for the rescue for quite some time now ma'am."

"Be advised lieutenant that Captain Hunter has a wounded ZFIS agent with him that needs to be evacuated with him. I was told that she was shot in the upper right arm."

"Yes ma'am."

"What do you require in order to carry out the rescue?"

"We need to have a landing zone that is cleared of trees, electrical power and telephone lines for an about a 500 yard radius. We would like to have a flat level area for the landing zone."

"Do you need air support?"

"That is not necessary but it would be nice to have air support. We will never know when we might need it."

"We'll give you the air support."

Lisa searched for areas near Rick would be so it would be easy for not only Rick and Miriam but for the PJ team who will do the rescuing. Lisa found a spot and sent the profile and coordinates to the lieutenant.

"It's just what we need, ma'am."

After working out final details with the lieutenant, Lisa broke off the connection. After hanging up, Lisa yawned and stretched. It was getting late and Lisa was tired and worn out after a very trying day. Lisa thought ahead of time to bring a blanket, bed sheet, pillow, toiletry kit and several changes of clothes to work with her so she can sleep on the couch that is in her office. She knew that she will be working late into the night on many days and it didn't made any sense to leave the COC, drive home only to turn around and do the opposite several hours later.

It was almost 1:00 in the morning when she finally called it a night when Claudia threaten her with bodily harm if she didn't go into her office and go to sleep. Lisa locked the door to her office and laid a bed sheet and pillow on the couch. She then taken off her shoes, pantyhose and her uniform and put it on a clothes hangar. She then grabbed the blanket and in her bra and panties, lay down on the couch waiting for sleep to overtake her. As she lying down on the couch trying to go to sleep, she couldn't help but think about Rick. She hopes that tonight will be the last day that Rick will be evading. That tomorrow or later in the day he and the ZFIS agent will be rescued. Lisa knows that even though Rick may not be sleeping, she knows that he is thinking about her.

'_Oh Rick, I hope wherever you are, I hope you are thinking about me because I will be dreaming about you.'_

Southern Germany

Rick had difficulty breaking the kiss because Captain Quadrawno was so strong, but he finally managed to break free of the kiss. Rick had a more of a shocked look that a look of anger on his face.

"Captain Quadrawno, what are you doing?!"

"Excuse me, Captain Hunter. I know you have never met me before, but I did meet you once before."

"Excuse me?"

"I've met you when you, Captain Hayes and Commander Grant came on board Breetai's ship before we captured the factory satellite. I believe I should start at the beginning."

"Yes captain, I believe you should." Rick said nodding his head.

**FLASHBACK**

June 2013

A micronized Exedore, Rick, Lisa and Claudia entered Breetai's office on a conveying belt from the shuttle. Nearby, Breetai's aide Miriam Quadrawno saw the five talking about the plan to capture the Robotech Factory Satellite. When she saw Rick, her breath was taken away and her heart began to beat faster. She couldn't explain it because she never had those kinds of feelings before. But there was something about Rick that peaked Miriam's interest. Miriam began to check Rick out.

'_Who is that Micronian man? He's not bigger than my middle finger. He is so tiny that he can fit in the palm of my hand and I can easily crush him. But there is something about him that causes me to have these feelings that I've never felt before. What is it?'_

**END FLASHBACK**

"I did some checking and I found out that your name is Rick Hunter. You, Captain Hayes and SGT Ben Dixon were earlier held captive on board Dolza's flagship."

"When Captain Hayes, SGT Dixon and I were first held captive on board Breetai's ship, I never saw you. Why?"

"I was, what you Micronians call, bounced around the Zentraedi military. I wasn't Lord Breetai's aide when you were first held captive. It was before Lord Dolza's destruction of the Earth by the Grand Fleet that I became Lord Breetai's aide. When I first saw you before we captured the factory satellite, I didn't know what to call these feelings I had for you. It wasn't until much later I was told that I, what you Micronians say, have fallen for you.

When I found out you will not be assigned on the factory satellite, I asked Lord Breetai for a transfer to the Zentraedi Field Intelligence Service. I had myself micronized so I can be on Earth with you. I know that may not be able to be near you, but at least, I can be on the same planet as you. I never was trained in intelligence, but it was the only way I know how I can be near you because I'm not a pilot. My work has always been administrative. So, when there were openings in the intelligence service, I applied to be an agent. I went to the intelligence school and that is how I became an agent in the Zentraedi Field Intelligence Service. It was by happenstance that is was you that were shot down near where I am and somehow made it into the cloning facility unnoticed."

Rick was startled at the confession Captain Quadrawno told him. He sat stunned for a long moment until he had to shake his head to get himself out of the stupor he was in.

"Captain Quadrawno…"

"Please, call me Miriam."

"Miriam…I don't know what to say except that I'm terribly flattered to know that you had fallen for me. I've never had someone tell me that she has fallen for me; usually it's the other way around. I don't consider myself to be terribly attractive. So, I don't know what else to say except that I'm flattered."

"Captain Hunter…"

"Call me Rick since you allowed me to call you Miriam."

"Rick, I'm sorry to tell you this now and I apologize for kissing you. I know that was wrong."

Rick gently grabbed her hand and spoke in a gentle understanding voice; "No, don't apologize. There's nothing to apologize for."

Miriam could feel sparks of heat going into her brain when Rick grabbed her hand. "Thank you, Rick. Are you how do you say, still involved with Minmei? Are you still a couple?"

"We were a couple only in the eyes of the media and my young immature brain. Minmei and I, we weren't even star-crossed lovers. We were more like two ships passing in the night. We were like she said once before, we're just friends. I didn't know it at the time, but she was right. .But as for us being a couple, we were never a couple much less involved with each other."

Miriam had a hopeful look on her face. When Rick saw that look on her face, he felt sad that he will have to break her heart by telling her that he is engaged to Lisa.

"However Miriam…I don't know how to say this to you any easily…but I'm in love with Captain Hayes and she's in love me. We are engaged to be married." Rick said quietly.

"I see." Miriam kept her stoic Zentraedi demeanor but Rick could tell she was sad when Rick told her that he and Lisa are engaged.

"I'm sorry Miriam."

"No…do not apologize. There's no need to apologize. I understand. Pardon me for asking but weren't you and Captain Hayes how should I say it, enemies?

"I wouldn't say we were enemies, we just had a lot of misunderstanding and miscommunication between the two of us. We've been friends for a long time but it wasn't until the day of Khyron's attack when she came to my house to say good-bye because she was leaving with the SDF-2 and she told me that she loves me that I realized that I love her."

Miriam just nodded her head.

Rick couldn't tell if she believed what he told her. Rick then decided to change the subject back to why they are on the run. "How long have you been undercover at the cloning facility?"

"A year."

"A year?! Why the RDF has never been told about this? Who in the Zentraedi knew about this?"

"Only Lord Breetai and Exedore knew about the existence of the cloning facility. They knew about the protoculture chambers and the cloning facility from informants."

"Why has the RDF never been told about it?"

"Please try to understand, Captain Hunter. We had to keep it from you and the RDF. The less people knew about the cloning facility, the less of a chance Berrak will know that Zentraedi Field Intelligence knows about his plans and had someone infiltrate the facility. I'm sorry Captain Hunter, but Lord Breetai cannot trust that RDF Intelligence will be able to keep this from leaked out to the media. I'm sorry that this deception has caused you to be shot down and to be on the run from being captured. We never intentionally set out to deceive you."

"No need to apologize, Miriam. I understand. I would have done the same thing if I was in Breetai's position. RDF Intelligence has never been known to be able to keep a secret. How long has ZFIS known about the cloning facility?"

"Almost 2 years, Rick."

"How were you able to get into the facility?"

"I was able to penetrate the facility with the help of a confidential informant."

"How long were you supposed to be in the facility undercover?"

"I was to be in the facility until the operation went online. I was supposed to contact Lord Breetai and with the help of other field intelligence agents destroy the imaging projectors and the facility. But because of the air battle he moved up the timetable and I haven't been able to contact my superiors because of Berrak increased security and have locked down the facility."

"But I was able to get in the facility."

"They were looking for you and they came back to the facility to eat and another team was to take their place. That is how you were able to get in."

"How long will it be until the clones are fully formed?"

"When we escaped the facility it was 12 to 24 hours until they are fully formed, which is why I have to go back. Once I see that you are rescued, I have to go back to the facility to make sure the facility is destroyed."

"But you're injured and they might know you're a ZFIS agent. You could get caught and be killed."

"I am only wounded in the arm. As for being captured and killed, it's a risk I will gladly take. I am a Zentraedi and I am not fearful of death."

Rick could only nod his head.

"Since we are stopped, do you want to use the time to sleep or do you feel you can go on?"

"I am tired but after all I've been through this evening, my adrenaline level is still high. Besides, it will be daylight in a couple of hours. I can keep going. I just needed to get my wind back. I'll sleep when I get to my BOQ room in Stuttgart."

"Then let us proceed then. Let us continue north."

"Ok, let's go."

Rick didn't let Captain Quadrawno know but the bullet wound in her arm was really bad. Rick's not a doctor, but he could tell that the arm was getting infected and he was bound and determined to get Miriam in the helicopter with him when he's rescued.

'_Someway, somehow, you will be with me in the helicopter when I'm rescued. I can't let you be left behind just to die from a wound infection.'_

Cloning Facility

Garrak was standing next to Lord Berrak in the Command Center when he answered the telephone. After speaking for several seconds, he hung up and put the phone back on the console.

"Sir, a search team found your car an hour north of here abandoned and out of fuel. They found blood on the driver's side of the vehicle. From the color and smell of the blood, they say that the blood is Zentraedi. There is a blood trail going away from the car and into the woods. They are following the blood trail."

"That's good news. Keep me informed."

"Yes sir."

Black Forest

It was now daybreak and the sun was filtering through the thick darkness of the forest. Rick and Miriam decided to stop for a while to eat and drink. Rick decided was a good time to switch batteries to the solar powered one and turn on the SATCOM radio to contact Fokker Base.

"Mother Base, this is Skull Leader. Mother Base, this is Skull Leader. Do you read me over?"

"Skull Leader, this is Mother Base. We read you loud and clear Skull Leader over."

"Is this Ensign Chen?"

"Yes sir, it is me. Captain Hayes is in her office sleeping for the night."

"Good to hear you ensign."

"It's good hearing you, sir. Skull Leader, Captain Hayes before she left the COC for the night did contact the 321st and coordinated with the PJs in getting you and the ZFIS agent out. You and the agent are to rendezvous with the Pave Hawk helicopter sometime this afternoon your time. I am sending you the coordinates via the GPS satellite uplink. You should be receiving the coordinates to your GPS unit at this time."

Rick reached in his backpack and took out the GPS unit and turned it on.

"Yes, I am receiving the coordinates as we speak Mother Base."

"Very good Skull Leader. Have you switched batteries to the solar powered?"

"Yes I have Mother Base."

"Stay in radio contact with us from here on out Skull Leader. You will be in radio contact with the rescue helicopter once it gets close to extraction time. How are you doing on rations and water Skull Leader?"

"I think the rations will hold until we are rescued but I will have to replenish the water."

"I read you Skull Leader. There is a small river less than one kilometer west of your current position."

"Thanks for the info Mother Base."

"Skull Leader, before we break connection, do you have your earpiece or headset on?"

"I have my earpiece in."

"Good because I don't think the ZFIS agent wants to hear what I'm about to tell you. We have received word that Lord Breetai and Exedore is coordinating with Admiral Gloval and General Maistroff in coming up with a plan in inserting a SPEC OPS team in to replace the ZFIS agent in destroying the cloning facility, so when you are evacuated, please make sure that the ZFIS agent is with you on board the helicopter."

"Roger, Mother Base. I'll make sure that Captain Quadrawno is on board the helicopter with me."

"Roger, Skull Leader Mother Base out."

Rick and Captain Quadrawno walked to the river to refill the water. As Rick was pumping water through the filtering unit, Rick took the opportunity to ask Miriam some more questions.

"Captain Quadrawno…Miriam, how did Berrak was able to get SAMs?"

"I don't know what you are talking about, Captain Hunter. What is a SAM sir?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's an acronym for surface-to-air missile."

"Oh, I see. He was able to get the missiles from a Russian arms salesman illegally on you call, the black market."

"The missiles are Russian?"

"Yes sir. I believe they have the codename 'Gadfly'."

"Yes, I've heard of those missiles. When I entered the cloning facility my radio went out. Do you know why?"

"I'm afraid I do not know, sir. The projectors may have emitted an electromagnetic field that may have interfered with your radio but I cannot know for certain."

"Don't worry about it, captain. I was just wondering and I thought you may know. Why did Berrak chose the Black Forest to set up this cloning facility in southern Germany?"

'Because it would be the last place any of us would expect a place like a cloning facility would be."

"It makes sense." Rick said nodding his head.

Cloning Facility

The telephone in the Command Center rang. Garrak picked up the telephone from the cradle on the control.

"Sir, the search patrol reports that the blood trail stopped and it does not go any further."

"Which means that they must have stopped to at least bandage the wound."

"The search team also came to that conclusion, sir."

"Tell the team to keep going north. It should only be a matter of time before they find the Zentraedi traitor and the Micronian pilot."

"Yes sir."

Rescue Rendezvous Point

Rick and Captain Quadrawno stayed in the safety of the tree line waiting for the rescue helicopter to fly in to carry them out to safety. They stayed in the trees several hundred yards away from a pasture that is mostly used by sheep and cattle grazing but the animals are not out on the pasture grazing

"Skull Leader, this is Striker. We are currently less than 60 kilometers away from the pick up point. You should have a visual on us in several minutes."

"Roger, Striker. Ok, Captain Quadrawno when the helicopter lands, you need to remember to bend down as low as you can as you walk towards the helicopter so you don't get killed by the rotor blades. The rotor blades bend down quite a ways at the end."

"I'll remember to do that, sir."

"You do know that you are coming with me."

"No I'm not, sir. I'm going to escort you to the helicopter and see you take off. Once you are airborne I'm going back to the cloning facility to oversee its destruction."

"I'm afraid you're not, captain. Earlier this morning, I've received word from Fokker Base that Lord Breetai and Exedore is working with Admiral Gloval and General Maistroff in inserting an RDF Special Operations team in to destroy the cloning facility."

"You're lying to me, Captain Hunter."

"I wish I was captain but I'm not. If you don't believe me, I can contact Fokker Base and they can get you in touch with Lord Breetai and Exedore on the factory satellite and you can ask them if what I told you is true or not."

"No, that is not necessary Captain Hunter. I believe what you just said to me."

"I'm sorry Miriam. I know you will not be able to fully accomplish your mission."

"No need to apologize, sir. I believe that Lord Breetai and Exedore are only looking out for my best interests."

Rick didn't say anything but flashed a smile to Miriam. He then heard a voice in his ear.

"Skull Leader, this is Striker. Do you see us yet? We are less than 6 kilometers from the LZ and we are approaching from the northwest."

"Not yet Striker but I am looking at the sky trying to find you."

Just as soon as he said that, Rick began to hear the faint whoop-whoop-whoop sound of helicopter rotor blades. A minute later, Rick saw the front of a helicopter coming in.

'Striker, this is Skull Leader. I see you now."

"Roger, Skull Leader. We should be landing in less than 5 minutes. Start walking towards the LZ."

"Roger, Striker. We're leaving the tree line now."

Rick and Miriam began walking towards the open pasture that is serving as the landing zone and waited at the edge of the tree line. Minutes later, the helicopter landed with its engines still running and the rotor blades turning. Seconds later, the helicopter's side door opened and a RDF Air Force enlisted PJ hopped out and started running towards Rick and Miriam as Rick and Miriam began jogging to meet the PJ half way.

"Captain Hunter, Captain Quadrawno you ready to get out of here?"

"I've been ready ever since I got shot down. Let's get the Hell out of here sergeant!" Rick yelled above the roar of the rotor blades.

"Yes sir, just follow me!"

As the PJ, Rick and Miriam began jogging towards the helicopter, a small group of Zentraedi came out of the tree line yelling and firing their automatic weapons.

"We're being ambushed by enemy Zentraedi! RUN!" The PJ yelled as he turned around and began firing his MP5 submachine gun.


	14. Chapter 14

SKULL LEADER'S DOWN!

CHAPTER 14

Lisa walked into the COC from the cafeteria after eating breakfast. She walked in just in time to hear the sounds of screaming and the firing of automatic weapons on the overhead speakers. She immediately assumed the worst and became fearful for Rick. She gasped and immediately clasped her hands as if she was praying. Claudia noticed Lisa's distress and put her arm around Lisa's shoulder and let her rest her head on her chest.

"Stay calm Lisa, stay calm. You need to be strong for Rick." Claudia whispered.

Lisa couldn't do anything else except to nod her head as tears began to well up in the corners of her eyes.

Southern Germany

Rick remembered he has his M4 carbine rifle and M9 pistol in his backpack. He immediately grabbed the backpack off his back, zipped open the pack, reached in and grabbed the M9 pistol and gave it and an extra magazine to Captain Quadrawno.

"Captain, take the pistol off safe, and start firing!"

Rick grabbed the M4 carbine rifle out of the backpack, took the weapon off safe and started firing himself. Trying to not to use up all of his ammunition, Rick fired his M4 is short 3 round bursts as he was taught in pilot training. As the PJ, Rick and Captain Quadrawno were firing their weapons, the door gunner on the Pave Hawk helicopter opened up with the M60 machine gun

Above in the skies flying over the helicopter, a squadron of veritechs led by Captain Lacey, temporary commander of Skull Squadron zoomed in on the trapped rescue team, Rick and Captain Quadrawno.

"Skull Squadron switch to battloid mode and fire at will!"

Immediately, the veritechs transformed to gigantic robots and started firing at the pursuing rebel Zentraedis. Enemy Zentraedi started screaming and dying as bullets from the battloids entered and went through their bodies. The PJ was first to enter the helicopter followed by Rick. Captain Quadrawno however, did not enter the helicopter.

"Captain Quadrawno, get in!" Rick ordered screaming above the noise of the battle.

"I'm sorry Captain Hunter but I'm not! I'm going back to the facility!"

"Captain Hunter! We need to take off now!" The helicopter pilot yelled.

Rick began to rack his brain trying to find some way to get Miriam inside the helicopter but couldn't think of anything.

"Captain Hunter, may I kiss you before you leave? I want to remember you in some way!" Miriam asked as she was at the door.

Rick nodded and immediately saw his chance to get Miriam inside the helicopter. As he was kissing Captain Quadrawno, Rick grabbed her arm and pulled her inside the helicopter and slid the door shut.

"Lieutenant! Take us up and get us out of here! Lieutenant!" Rick yelled.

The helicopter pilot was stunned at what he saw unfold right before his eyes behind him. Rick got him out of his stupor by hitting him on the shoulder.

"Lieutenant! Snap out of it!" Rick ordered.

The helicopter pilot nodded his head and pulled back on the stick. Seconds later, the helicopter began to hover off the ground. The pilot turned and pointed the nose of the helicopter to the north.

RDF Combat Operations Center – Fokker Base

Lisa was anxiously listening to the progress of the battle on the overhead speakers. Her hands were still clasped and Claudia was still holding Lisa close to her body.

"Home Plate, this is Striker. Package is on board. We are now airborne and we're on our way to Stuttgart."

Immediately cheers came up from the throats of everyone in the COC. Lisa was now able to release her pent up emotions by letting her body sag a bit and letting out a sigh of relief. She then buried her head into Claudia's chest and started to cry. Claudia just wrapped her arms around Lisa and let her friend cry on her chest as Claudia was gently rocking Lisa.

"It's ok, Lisa. It's ok. Rick's almost home free. Let it go. Let it all out." Claudia whispered.

"I know, Claudia. But he's not home yet and I'm not going to relax until Rick is in my arms."

"I know, Lisa. I know. Just remember that once he lands in Stuttgart, he's safe."

Lisa just nodded.

Above the skies of southern Germany

"Cease firing!" Captain Lacey ordered over the radio.

The battloids stopped firing. Captain Lacey scanned at the scene of carnage below. What he saw almost made him throw up. Dead bodies were lying everywhere. The bodies were ripped open by the force of accelerating bullets. Pools of blood were everywhere. Zentraedi body parts, pieces of arms, legs were mixed in with tree limbs, pine needles and leaves that were scattered on the ground. Pieces of dirt were everywhere when the bullets hit the ground as if the ground was aerated. There was nothing but a dead silence and not a Zentraedi were alive on the pasture and in tree line below. The veritechs did their job with a deadly proficiency.

"Skull Squadron, switch back to fighter mode and let's escort the helicopter to Stuttgart."

Inside the helicopter, Rick put the headset so he can talk with the PJ and the helicopter pilot above the noise of the helicopter's rotor blades. Rick ordered the PJ to take a look at Captain Quadrawno's bullet wound to her right arm.

"Airman, take a look at her right arm. Her right arm was wounded by a bullet."

"Yes sir." The PJ said as he opened up his medic bag and took out a pair of medic shears to cut away the gauze dressing that was covering the wound. After the PJ cut away the dressing and took a look at the wound, he clinched his teeth and made a sound like he just saw something that grossed him out. Rick made the same noise.

"I've never seen a wound infected this bad."

"Is there anything you can do, airman?"

"No sir. The only thing I can do is to clean the wound as best as I can by irrigating it and put a fresh dressing on the wound."

"Ma'am, your wound is too serious for me to deal with. Once we land in Stuttgart, you need to be taken to the hospital and let a doctor take a look at the wound. I'm going to have to call ahead to make sure an ambulance is ready to take you to the hospital."

"Go ahead airman."

"I'm sorry to do that to you, Miriam. But it was the only way I knew how to get you into the helicopter."

Captain Quadrawno did not say a word but instead gave a hard look at Rick.

"Captain, I'm going to take your vital signs. Can you be still as you possibly can?"

"Yes airman."

The PJ reached into his medic bag and took out a blood pressure cuff. After taking Miriam's blood pressure, the PJ took her pulse and respiration. He then relayed the information to the hospital via the radio after starting an IV line by inserting an IV needle in the antecubital fossa of her right arm. After a minute, the PJ tapped Captain Quadrawno on the shoulder.

"Ma'am, Lord Breetai and Minister Exedore want to speak to you. They're on the SATCOM radio uplink to the factory satellite waiting to talk to you."

"Thank you, airman." Miriam said as the airman assisted her in putting the headset on her head.

"Lord Breetai, Minister Exedore, sirs."

"Captain Quadrawno, how are you doing?"

"I am wounded in my right arm, my lord. But that is the extent of my injuries."

"Captain Quadrawno, we apologize for not allowing you to complete your mission. You did not fail your mission. But please understand we had to do it not only out of concern for your health but to make sure that the facility is destroyed for certain."

"I understand Minister Exedore. There is no need to apologize."

"What was the status of the clones when you escaped from the facility?"

"My lord, the facility was already on line. The timetable was moved up because the start of the battle. I would say that the cloning process was 25 to 40 percent complete when Captain Hunter and I had to escape the facility."

"That is not good news, my lord. The cloning facility needs to be destroyed immediately."

"I agree my friend. But that decision is left up to General Maistroff. How much longer will you be in the air, captain?"

Miriam asked the PJ who in turn asked the pilot. After getting the answer from the PJ, Miriam spoke.

"My lord, the pilot said we will be in the air for less than an hour."

"Thank you, captain. We'll let you go so the medic can treat you. We will expect a full report from you in the near future."

"You and Minister Exedore will receive a full report from me once I receive clearance from the doctor to return to duty."

"Very well, captain. Captain Quadrawno, please be assured, you did not fail your mission." Breetai said before he broke the connection.

After the connection was broken, Miriam bowed her head and quietly sigh a sigh of resignation. She felt she had failed in accomplishing her mission.

Robotech Factory Satellite

Breetai picked up the telephone that is in his office.

"Lieutenant Garcia."

"Yes sir."

"Call the communications office and have them set up a telephonic link with General Maistroff."

"I'll get on it right away sir."

Breetai held the telephone to his ear as the Hispanic female lieutenant junior grade contacted the communications office. Breetai heard a series of clicks as his call was being connected. Several seconds later, Maistroff's voice came into his ear.

"Lord Breetai, what can I do for you?"

"General Maistroff, I'm calling to find out when you are sending out a team to destroy the cloning facility?"

"Once I am certain that Captain Hunter has landed safely, Operation Clean Sweep will commence. You get an audio feed of the mission piped into your office."

"Thank you, general." Breetai said before hanging up.

"I hope the operation will not start too late in destroying the facility, my lord."

"I agree, my friend. I agree."

RDF Combat Operation Center – Fokker Base

Lisa listened to the radio conversation between the rescue helicopter and the forward base in Stuttgart with bated breath. Lisa held her clasped hands close to her chest. Claudia could feel Lisa's body being tense and tight as she held Lisa close to her. Claudia kept whispering encouraging words to her.

"Try to stay calm, Lisa. Try to stay calm. The helicopter should be landing in Stuttgart at any minute."

Lisa didn't do anything except nod her head. She then heard something over the loudspeakers that were music to her ears.

"Home Plate, this is Striker. We have touch downed at the airfield and we have now landed."

"Roger, Striker. Captain Hunter, are you there?"

"Yes I am, Home Plate. I'm here and I'm not hurt." Rick said calmly.

"Welcome back, Skull Leader. We're thankful you're safe."

"Thank you, Home Plate."

A rousing cheer came up from everyone in the COC. Lisa let her body sag and relax.

"Oh thank God." Lisa whispered in relief as she buried her face into Claudia's chest and cried. Claudia patted her hand on her friend's back and gently rocked her at the same time.

"He's safe now, Lisa, Rick's almost home."

Lisa couldn't say anything because she was crying and heaving out sobs. But she was nodding her head and crying tears of joy knowing that Rick is safe and is now out of danger.

After a while, Claudia pulled Lisa away from her.

"Let me tell Admiral Gloval the good news. Rick might want to talk to you very soon."

"Thanks Claudia."

Claudia walked to Admiral Gloval's office with a smile on her face. She knocked on Gloval's office door.

"Enter."

Claudia opened the door but as her habit, she does not enter into the room.

"Admiral Gloval, I just want to tell you that Captain Hunter has just landed in Stuttgart safe and unhurt."

"That is indeed good news, Claudia. Thanks for telling me."

"You're welcome, sir."

After Claudia closed his office door, Admiral Gloval closed his eyes and let out a sigh of relief. _'Thank you, God for bringing him home safe and sound.'_

RDF airfield – Stuttgart, Germany

Rick decided it was best if he didn't try to talk anymore to Captain Quadrawno. Besides, she wasn't in the mood to talk much less listen to Rick. As soon as the helicopter landed and the engines went silent, the helicopter's door slid open. A paramedic was waiting to assist Captain Quadrawno out of the helicopter. As Miriam was being assisted to a waiting ambulance, Miriya came running up to Captain Quadrawno. After exchanging greetings and hugging each other. The Zentraedi women spoke to each other for a moment. The ambulance's door then closed and drove away from the airfield to the hospital. Miriya then walked up to Rick.

"Miriya, what are you doing here? I thought you're flying."

"I wish I was Rick."

"What happened?"

Miriya then went on to tell Rick about her being called on the carpet by General Maistroff for letting Rick get shot down and she was being punished for Rick being shot down and almost being captured by the rebel Zentraedi by being Rick's replacement as air commander. Rick was surprised because that wasn't something General Maistroff would usually do.

"Rick, could you please talk to General Maistroff and convince him to reinstate my flying status?"

"Sure Miriya, I'll talk to General Maistroff and try to convince him to reinstate your flying status. But I need to take a quick shower first and change my uniform."

"Could you please make it quick, Rick? I heard of a rumor that Captain Lacey is getting a briefing on flying a special mission."

"Yes Miriya, I will. Give me 15 minutes to shower, freshen up and put on a fresh uniform."

"Thank you, Rick." Miriya said as she hugged Rick, which is something Miriya usually doesn't do. There is nothing worse for a pilot than being grounded. Rick then walked to his office.

When Rick opened the door to his office, his assistant, Corporal Okumba was at her desk. Her face lit up when she saw Rick.

"Captain Hunter, thank God you're safe!" Mary said as she threw her arms around Rick.

"Thank you, CPL Okumba. I need to see General Maistroff but I need take a shower first and change my uniform." Rick said as he put his arms around Mary's thin waist.

"There is a fresh change of clothes and your uniform in your office sir. You can go to the shower from a back door in your office. The shower is next door to your office. There are towels in the shower room."

"You're the best, Mary." Rick said with a relieved smile.

"Thank you, sir." CPL Okumba said with her own smile.

Rick closed the door to his office, grabbed his change of clothes and uniform and walked to the shower room.

After showering and changing into a fresh uniform, Rick began walking towards General Maistroff's office. As he was almost at General Maistroff's office door, Rick saw General Maistroff leave his office walking towards the conference room.

"General Maistroff, wait for me!"

Maistroff turned his head around and saw Rick running up to him. Maistroff had a look of relief on his face.

"Rick, Captain Hunter, thank God you're safe."

"Thank you, sir. General Maistroff, LT Sterling met me at the airfield and told me that you have grounded her over what happened to me. Sir, no one could have foreseen what would have happened to me. Nobody knew that the rebel Zentraedi had SAMs, much less Miriya. Could you please reinstate her flying status?"

Maistroff nodded his head. "Of course her flying status is reinstated. Now that you're back here safe and sound, Lieutenant Sterling's flying status is reinstated. She's no longer grounded."

"Thank you, sir."

"You're welcome, captain. You're just in time to hear the briefing to destroy the cloning facility. I assume that you know about the cloning facility?"

"Yes sir." Rick said dryly.

"What do you know about the plan in destroying the cloning facility?"

"Not much, sir. What I do know is that Lord Breetai and Exedore came up with a plan in destroying the cloning facility. A special operations team is to HALO in to laser designate the holographic projectors, the projectors will be destroyed by laser guided bombs and from there the facility will be destroyed."

"Ok, so you don't know the whole operation. Well, follow me then. You're about to get a complete briefing on the operation from Lord Breetai and Exedore."

"Yes sir."

At the conference room a video teleconference link to Admiral Gloval's office at Fokker Base and the factory satellite was up. At a conference table sate Rick, General Maistroff, Forsythe, Miriya, Captain Lacey and Reinhardt.

"Ah, Captain Hunter, let me be the first to tell you that myself and Lord Breetai are glad to see you safe and unharmed."

"Thank you, Exedore."

"Captain Hunter, I'm glad to see you safe and sound."

"Thank you, Admiral Gloval."

"Well, now that everyone is here, let's get this mission briefing started. The operational name for this mission is Operation Clean Sweep. Minister Exedore, since you're the one who devised this operation, why don't you tell us the details."

"Yes, Admiral Gloval. Here's how the operation will proceed. A RDF special operations team will be inserted a kilometer away from the cloning facility via HALO jump from a HC-130 aircraft. Immediately after landing, they will hike the kilometer to the facility. They will use laser targeting designators to 'paint' the holographic projectors which are situated several meters apart. A small flight of veritechs armed with laser guided missiles will destroy the holographic projectors. After receiving confirmation that the holographic projectors are destroyed, the flight will immediately return to base. From there, another larger flight of veritechs armed with saturation bombs will carpet bomb the facility, thus destroying the facility."

"Captain Lacey," Admiral Gloval continued. "You are in charge of the flight that will destroy the holographic imagining projectors. Lieutenant Sterling will be in charge of the flight of VTs that will destroy the cloning facility. Lieutenant Sterling, your main target is the long rectangular building which is housing the cloning chambers. Any other buildings are secondary targets and targets of opportunity. Captain Lacey, your flight's call sign is Red Baron. Lieutenant Sterling's flight's call sign is Harrier As soon as this briefing is over, you will go to your veritechs in preparation for take off. As soon as the HC-130 is airborne, the veritechs will take off soon after. Lieutenant Lacey, your flight will take off first. Lieutenant Sterling, your flight will take off immediately after. Are they any questions?"

No one at the table raised their hand.

"In that case then, this video teleconference is over."

Everyone then walked out of the conference room. Rick followed General Maistroff, Forsythe and Reinhardt to the command bunker and the Command Center to listen to the progress of the mission.

"Home Plate, this is Eagle. We're about to take-off stand-by."

"Home Plate's standing by Eagle."

"Home Pate, this is Eagle. We're now airborne and climbing. We'll inform you when we reach working altitude."

Several minutes went by before the voice of pilot of the HC-130 came over the loudspeakers. "Home Plate, this is Eagle. We're now at 30,000 feet and we're less than half an hour away from target."

"Roger, Eagle. Home Plate is standing by." An enlisted tech in the Command Center said.

Rick thought it would be a good time to call Lisa and to tell her he's ok. He went up to General Maistroff and leaned into his ear.

"General Maistroff, I'm going to take the time to call Fokker Base and call Captain Hayes. Let her know I'm ok."

"I was wondering when you're going to do that, Rick. Go ahead and call her. I doubt anything will happen for a while."

"Thank you, sir."

Rick went into a vacant side office, closed the door and picked up the telephone.

Combat Operations Center – Fokker Base

Lisa's aide walked into the COC and tapped Lisa on the shoulder.

"Ma'am, there is a telephone call for you from Captain Hunter. Do you want me to transfer the call to here or will you take it in your office?"

"I'll take the call in my office, Julia."

"Yes ma'am."

Lisa tapped Claudia on the shoulder.

"Rick's waiting to talk to me on the telephone. I'm taking his call in my office."

"Well, it's about time he has called. What are you waiting for? Go!" Claudia commanded with a smile on her face.

Lisa hugged her friend and ran out of the COC. Lisa ran into her office and closed the door. She anxiously picked up the telephone as her heart was racing and her breathing was labored.

"Rick?"

"Hi Lisa, how're you doing baby?"

"I'm doing good now that I am hearing your sweet voice and knowing you're now safe and not hurt, Rick. I miss you so much."

"I miss you too."

Rick and Lisa talked until both were told that the HC-130 was over the target area. They quickly said their good-byes and hung up. Radio communication was being transmitted not only to Fokker Base, but to the factory satellite and to the forward Command Center in Stuttgart as well.

"Home Plate, this is Eagle. We're about over the target area. Stand by while we put on O2 masks, aircraft is about to be depressurized. Back cargo door is now open; team is about ready to jump out. Home Plate, the eaglets has left the nest. Back cargo door is now closing. Plane is being pressurized again; our oxygen masks are now off. Home Plate, back cargo door is now closed and insertion is now complete. Eagle is returning to base."

Roger, Eagle. Good work."

"Thanks for the compliments, Home Plate. Eagle out."

Several minutes, the special operations team leader's voice came over the loudspeakers.

"Home Plate, this is Snoopy. We've landed on target and we're now walking towards the target."

"Home Plate, we're now hearing humming noises, which must be coming from the holographic projectors. We must be close to the target. Can you still hear us, Home Plate over?"

"We can still hear you, Snoopy over."

"Roger, Home Plate."

There was nothing coming from the special operations team for several minutes.

"Team Snoopy, call out when you're in position and ready."

"This is Charlie Brown, I'm ready."

"This is Schroeder; I'm ready to rock and roll."

"This is Linus, I'm ready to paint."

"Red Baron, this is Snoopy. Can you hear us over?"

Captain Lacey's voice came over the radio. "Snoopy, this is Red Baron. Yes I can hear you above the humming noise over."

"Stand by, Red Baron. Snoopy Team light up your canvas and call out when you are painting your assigned target."

"This is Charlie Brown, I'm painting."

"This is Schroeder, same here."

"This is Linus, ditto."

"Red Baron, this is Snoopy. We're painting the canvas."

"Roger, Snoopy. Red Baron Flight, drop your brushes."

Immediately, 4 veritechs let go of a laser guided bomb from the pylon railing underneath the wing. The bombs stalled in the air for a second while its wings unfolded. After its wings unfolded, the bombs began their descent to their laser designated target. Less than a minute later 4 holographic imagining projectors blew up in a brilliant fireball. Part of the cloning facility came into view.

"Home Plate, Red Baron, this is Snoopy. Targets have been destroyed."

"Roger, Snoopy Red Baron and flight returning to base."

Cloning Facility

"Lord Berrak, sir! 4 of the imagining projectors have been destroyed!"

"They've been destroyed how?!"

"No one knows sir!"

"Find out how now! The process is almost complete! We are now unmasked to the Micronians!"

"Yes sir."

Outside the Cloning Facility

"Harrier Leader, this is Snoopy. 4 of the targets are now destroyed and the humming noise has stopped. You should be able to see the main target now."

"Affirmative, Snoopy. We are now ready to go on the bombing run."

Inside the Cloning Facility

"Lord Berrak, sir! A flight of veritechs is approaching us low at a high rate of speed!"

"Can we send up a flight of battle pods or missiles to intercept the veritechs?"

"No sir! It's too late!"

"May we, the true Zentraedi warriors live for…"

Berrak's last word was cut off as the building he and Garrak in blew up in a brilliant fireball.

Miriya's flight came in on the cloning facility low and fast. Miriya aligned up the target crosshairs on the HUD with the building that was housing the cloning chambers. She dropped her bombs. Two other veritechs targeted the same building. The building blew up in brilliant flashes of fireballs and loud booms. Pieces of metal, wood, glass, liquid and Zentraedi body parts went up in the air. Other veritechs picked and choose buildings to bomb at random. Rebel Zentraedi were running everywhere around the facility trying to dodge falling debris. Screams of agony and pain could be heard through the loudspeakers. The special operations team leader could clearly see the scene of carnage unfolding through his binoculars even though he was far away and well hidden.

"Home Plate, Harrier Leader, this is Snoopy. Main target has been destroyed." The leader said quietly trying to keep his emotions in check.

"Roger, Snoopy Harrier Flight is returning to base."

RDF Forward Command Center – Stuttgart, Germany

No one in the command center, the COC or on the factory satellite was cheering.

"Colonel Reinhardt, order the destroids in to mop up and to wipe out any resistance." Maistroff said quietly.

"Yes sir."

Rick couldn't take anymore of the death and destruction he has heard. He went up to General Maistroff.

"General Maistroff, sir. I need to take a break. I'm stepping outside to get a breath of fresh air."

"No problem, Rick. Have you eaten since you came back?"

"No sir."

"Why don't you go to the mess hall and eat. After you eat, take the rest of the day off. Try to enjoy the rest of the day. Oh, and one more thing, captain. I need you here with me for the duration this operation. For the rest of this operation, you are hereby grounded. You are not to fly in any combat mission from here on out. That's not a request, that's an order."

"Yes sir." Rick answered nodding his head.

Before walking to the mess hall, Rick walked back to his office and let CPL Okumba off for the rest of the day. He then walked to the flight line to welcome Skull Squadron back and to congratulate them for a job well done. After eating dinner, Rick decided to go to his BOQ room and try to relax. He didn't felt like doing any sight seeing after what he has been through the past several days and what he heard earlier in the day. As he was sitting in an easy chair, he couldn't get the sounds of death, destruction, devastation and agony out of his brain. Even though the Zentraedi were aliens from another solar system and galaxy, they were still living, breathing beings, capable of feelings and emotions.

Rick knew if he didn't get those feelings off his chest, it will eat at him for the rest of the day and he will not be able to sleep at night. And he was dead tired. He needed someone to talk to and he knew of only one person he could talk to about his concerns, feelings and worries, his sweetheart and fiancée; Lisa Hayes. He knew they were separated by thousands of miles of ocean and land, but he needed to talk to her. He allowed himself to relax a bit and envision Lisa in his mind. In his mind, he could see her perfect figure and the way her figure fits her uniform or anything she wears like a glove, her beautiful face, her lovely auburn hair. He could almost feel her smooth skin, the softness of her lips whenever they kiss, the way her emerald green eyes would sparkle and shine whenever she laughs, smiles and cries. He misses her terribly but he knew if he couldn't see her, he could at least hear her sweet voice.

Rick looked at his watch. After doing some simple mathematics in his head, he knew that it would be early afternoon in Macross. Depending on how busy they are, Lisa would either be in the COC, at the cafeteria eating a late lunch, or could be resting on the couch in her office. He risked calling Lisa's office.

"Captain Hayes' office, this is Lisa Hayes."

Rick's face brightened and a smile immediately came to his face once he heard Lisa's sweet voice.

"Hi Lisa, I was hoping you are in your office."

Lisa immediately became concerned when she heard Rick's tone of voice. "Rick, what's wrong sweetheart?"

"I needed someone to talk to and right away, I thought of you."

Rick and Lisa only talked for several minutes because she had to leave to attend a meeting. Lisa told Rick to call her later at home so they can talk as long as they like without being worried about being interrupted.

After hanging up, Rick leaned back in the easy chair and closed his eyes. He feels lonely and misses Lisa terribly, but hearing Lisa's sweet voice even for only a few minutes, made the loneliness more bearable. Before he knew it, he fell asleep in the easy chair.

Rick decided to go to an all night cafe to get something light to eat before he called Lisa. It was late at night in Stuttgart when Rick called Lisa. Rick laid his heart out on the table and poured everything out to Lisa. Lisa didn't do much except listen to Rick and to let him pour everything out and let him get everything off his mind, just like they did when they were just mutual friends. Lisa was always a good listener. She's never judgmental or condescending. She just let Rick get all of his concerns off his mind. After for what seemed to be an eternity, Rick was feeling better. He was able to get everything off his chest. Before he knew it, Rick was yawning and stretching. He was tired and was getting sleepy. Lisa heard him yawning and suggested that they hang up, so Rick can go to bed. He didn't want to say good-bye to Lisa because he cannot hear Lisa's voice again for a while. But he knew he should go to bed.

"Thanks Lisa. I can go to sleep tonight knowing I was able to get everything out of me."

"I'm glad I'm here for you Rick."

"When I go to sleep tonight, I will be dreaming sweet dreams of you."

"I will too, Rick. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Always?"

"Always."

After reluctantly saying good-bye and hanging up, Rick turned off the lights to his BOQ room, and went to bed. He was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. He did sleep through the night and during the night; he dreamed sweet dreams of Lisa.

The next morning

Rick walked into the command center after eating breakfast at the mess hall, looking for General Maistroff. General Maistroff was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's General Maistroff?"

An enlisted tech answered Rick's question. "He's out, sir. He's in Munich to negotiate a surrender of surviving rebel Zentraedi. During the night, a group of rebel Zentraedi came to our lines carrying a white flag. They want to talk to General Maistroff about surrendering."

"That's good news. Maybe we can go home soon."

"Unfortunately sir, the news is not all good."


	15. Chapter 15

SKULL LEADER'S DOWN!

CHAPTER 15

Rick was almost afraid to ask the airman what's the bad news is, but he knew he had to ask. Rick drew in a deep breath, and then blew it out in a big sigh.

"What's the bad news airman?"

'Military operations in the Amazon are not going as good as expected, sir. Some veritechs and destroid squadrons will have to be diverted to South America."

"Can someone give me a quick situational report?"

An air force major came up to Rick carrying a clipboard and giving the clipboard to Rick. "Sir, enemy resistance is stiffer than expected. The causality rate is high although exact causality numbers are unknown at this time. The jungle and the hot humid tropical conditions are taking a toll on personnel, munitions and equipment. Now that combat operations here in Germany for all intent and purposes over, General Leonard is asking Admiral Gloval to send combat and veritech squadrons to Brazil. Admiral Gloval is considering approving General Leonard's request. There's also a rumor that Admiral Gloval is thinking about replacing General Leonard with General Maistroff."

"That will go over well with General Leonard if that happens." Rick said but mostly to himself. "When is General Maistroff expected to be back here?"

"It should be sometime before afternoon, sir."

"Ok. Well, let's go about our business as usual. Let's not jump to any conclusions just because somebody heard a rumor until we hear something definitive from HQ and General Maistroff."

"Yes sir."

The major then walked away leaving Rick alone in his thoughts. Immediately Rick became concerned for Max Sterling. He knew Max is in the thick of it in the Amazon. He hasn't heard from Max since he received the e-mail message from Max the day after he first arrived in Germany. As Rick was thinking about Max, Miriya came running into the command center with tears in her eyes and with a fearful look on her face. Rick immediately assumed the worst because Miriya never shown a look of fear.

"Miriya, what's wrong?"

"It's Max, Rick! He's been reported missing!"

"Max's been reported MIA?"

"Yes!"

Rick knew that being in the middle of the command center was not a place for them to talk. He noticed an empty side room several meters away from where they were standing. He led Miriya to the vacant room and closed the door so they can talk in private.

"How did you find that out, Miriya?"

"I was in the other room listening to radio communications between headquarters and the control center in South America. I heard Max's voice over the loudspeakers. He was leading the Skull in combat over a deep part of the Amazon. Several flights of battle pods ambushed the flight Max was leading. There were too many battle pods for the flight to handle. Max shot down several battle pods when he was taken by surprise by a battle pod. His veritech was shot in both engines and like you, Max had to eject. I haven't heard anything about or from Max in long time! Rick, I am so scared for Max. I don't know if he's dead or alive, if he's injured or captured." Miriya said as she began to break down and cry on Rick's shoulder.

"It's ok, Miriya. It's ok." Rick managed to say he wrapped his arms around Miriya's shoulders and held her close to him.

After a while, Rick pulled Miriya away from him, put his hands on her shoulders and looked at her straight in the eyes.

"Miriya, you need to stay calm. As you know, confusing things can happen in combat and Max may not be shot down. Let me call headquarters and see what they say. You stay in here and have a seat ok?"

Miriya nodded her head and sat down in a chair as Rick opened the door and walked out. Rick walked over to a table and picked up a red telephone. The red telephone is a hot line that goes directly to the combat operations center at Fokker Base. The phone only rang twice when Rick heard the sound of the telephone at the other end being picked up.

"Combat Operations Center Fokker Base…Lieutenant Mitchell speaking."

"Nikki, this Captain Hunter. Has Commander Sterling been shot down?"

"I'm afraid so, sir. He had to eject out of his VT when the flight he was commanding was ambushed by a large group of battle pods. He ejected down to the jungle floor and he is currently on the run and evading. We are trying to coordinate a rescue of Commander Sterling with a PJ team currently on standby at the forward base at Howard AFB but it is proving to be difficult because of the thick jungle cover. We are directing Commander Sterling north to a lesser dense area of the jungle so we can safely extract him."

"Does Commander Sterling have the usual issued survival backpack with him?"

"Yes sir, he is. He reports he is shaken but unharmed. He has no cuts, broken bones, bruises or serious injuries."

"That's good to hear. Ok Nikki. Thanks for telling me. Please keep me informed and let me know when Captain Hayes comes in."

"We'll do, sir."

Rick put the telephone receiver back in its cradle. He then blew out a deep breath of frustration and prayed a silent prayer for Max. He then walked back to the room where he found Miriya sitting shaking her legs nervously.

"Miriya, I'm afraid what you have heard is true. The good news is Max is alive, he is not hurt and he is running. A PJ team is standing by waiting to rescue him. However, the thick jungle cover is making things difficult for a rescue. HQ is directing Max north to a lesser dense area where they will try to do a rescue. In the meantime Miriya, you need to be focused and you need to stay positive. That's how Lisa was able to cope when I was shot down and I had to eject. She'll be the first person to tell you that. For now, there's nothing we can do except to wait and hope for the best."

"But…but Rick…I can't stay here and do nothing. Max needs me, I know it. Combat here is over. The rebel Zentraedi has surrendered. Rick, let me take the Skull to South America. If I can't help the search for Max, at least I can fly and try to put an end to the battle."

"I can't Miriya. Until I get official word from General Maistroff that the rebel Zentraedi here has surrendered and combat operations are over, I can't let you leave for South America when you haven't been briefed on operations. Besides, it will take us several days to pack everything up and fly to South America. The logistics of this will be daunting to say the least.

"Then Captain Hunter," Miriya said as she was standing up and went to attention. "I request permission to fly advance to South America."

"Permission denied. The hangars and flight line are patrolled. If you try to get into your VT without me knowing, I'll throw you in the brig. It doesn't matter that you are a friend."

"Yes sir."

"I'm sorry that I threatened you like that, Miriya. But you will have to understand the position I'm in. I can't let you go flying off trying to rescue Max. You're not trained for something like that. I've known Max longer than you. Max is a calm, cool, level headed guy. He's alive and he's running He is falling back on his SERE training like I have. Max will make it I know he will. You need to stay positive for him."

Miriya didn't say anything and she kept a blank look on her face.

"Miriya, Lisa will come into the COC in a few hours. Why don't you talk to her? She was in the same situation you're in. Sometimes, it's good to talk to someone who has been though what you're going through. It won't help Max get back to you any sooner, but talking to her will help."

Miriya thought it over for a while. She then had a look of resignation on her face, sighed and slowly nodded her head. "Very well, Rick. I'll talk to Lisa."

"Good, in the meantime, try to remain calm and stay focused. But most of all stay positive."

"Yes sir."

Several hours later, General Maistroff came into the command center from Munich. The surviving rebel Zentraedi signed the surrender treaty without much complaint or fanfare. Maistroff didn't told Rick or the others much details about the surrender terms only to say that the only concession he gave was the rebel Zentraedi will not be prosecuted for what they did. As for withdrawing the RDF from Germany, it will have to be gradual. It will take days even weeks for forces to depart Europe. Equipment has to be packed up and stowed away ready for transport to the Amazon or back to Macross. Damaged veritechs will either have to be repaired or replaced. Pilots will have to be debriefed. Everyone will need time to rest and recuperate after a long campaign. Some squadrons will have to be diverted to the Amazon and it will have to done immediately.

"Rick, I need for you to start deciding which squadrons will be diverted to South America and which to send back to Macross and have on stand by."

"Yes sir." Rick said nodding his head.

General Maistroff noticed Miriya sitting in a chair nearby with a sad look on her face. "Why is Lieutenant Sterling here in the command center?"

Rick went on to tell General Maistroff about Max being shot down and on the run from being captured. General Maistroff reared back his head and groaned when Rick told him the news.

"This is just great."

Rick knew what General Maistroff meant. General Leonard will most certainly call General Maistroff asking him to send several veritech squadrons including the Skull to South America. Rick won't be surprised if Leonard asks General Maistroff to send Rick to the Amazon and replace the now missing Max as Leonard's air commander. As if on queue, an enlisted aide walked up to General Maistroff.

"Sir, General Leonard is on the phone and he wants to speak to you right now."

"Well, it didn't take him long for him to call. I'll take the call in my office, sergeant."

"Yes sir."

General Maistroff walked away to take the telephone call from General Leonard. General Maistroff came back to the command center after several minutes and walked up to Rick.

"Rick, start deciding on which veritech squadrons to send to the Amazon. Leonard wants at least 3 squadrons not including our contingent of the Skull. I've managed to convince him to let you stay with me for now. I think it will best if you stay here to be by Lieutenant's Sterling's side. Send Captain Lacey in your place and put him in temporary charge of the Skull."

"Yes sir."

Rick then walked over to where Miriya was sitting. He grabbed a chair from nearby and sat down next to Miriya.

"Miriya, there is really not much you can do here so there's no use being here in the command center. Look, General Leonard called General Maistroff and he wants at least 3 squadrons and the Skull in South America. Why don't you help me decide which squadrons to send? To at least try to keep your mind occupied. I know you want to stay here so you can at least keep track on how Max is doing, so you're not going. I'm sending Captain Lacey on General Maistroff's orders."

Miriya let go a sigh of resignation. She can't argue with Rick's logic. "Very well Rick. I'll do what you say."

"Good. Let's go to my office. I'm sure if something happens to Max, someone in the command center will let us know. Why don't you go to Personnel and get the CASREPs and I'll go to J-4 and get the maintenance and damage reports? Meet me in my office and we'll go from there."

"Yes sir."

RDF Combat Operations Center – Fokker Base

Lisa walked into the Operations Center after eating breakfast in the officer's mess. She came to work in a relatively good mood considering the circumstances that she is in of being in the middle of another battle. It was the first time in days she spent the night at home and not had to worry about Rick. Rick is on terra firma where he belongs. Lisa doesn't have to worry about Rick being shot at by missiles or bullets, getting shot down and chased by the enemy, or try to land his veritech after it being all shot up. She came to work fully rested and relaxed and ready to face whatever the day threw at her now that she knew that Rick was safe and wasn't going to flying much anymore.

"Nikki, can you give me a quick situational report?"

"Yes ma'am. Combat operations in Germany for all intent and purposes have ceased. The rebel Zentraedi in the Black Forest has surrendered after we destroyed the cloning facility.

"That's good to know."_ 'Good. That means Rick will be home soon.'_ Lisa said mostly to herself in a gleeful tone of voice..

"However, combat operations in the Amazon are not going well as expected ma'am. Enemy resistance is stiffer than anticipated and we are taking heavy casualties. And also…" Nikki stopped with her SITREP not wanting to tell Lisa about Max being shot down.

Lisa sensing Lieutenant's Mitchell's hesitation ordered to continue. "'And also' what? Spit it out lieutenant."

Nikki took in a deep breath. "Commander Sterling has been shot down. The flight he was leading was ambushed by a large group of battle pods. The good news is he is alive and running. We are trying to coordinate a rescue with a PJ team currently on stand-by at Howard but the thick jungle cover is proving extraction to be difficult. We are directing Commander Sterling north to a less dense part of the jungle, most likely near the Amazon River to affect a rescue."

Immediately Lisa's thoughts turned to Miriya and what she is going through. _'Oh no, I hope Miriya didn't find out. If she did, she must be in a state of panic right about now.'_ "Does Lieutenant Sterling know about her husband being shot down?"

"Yes ma'am. Somehow or the other, Lieutenant Sterling found out her husband being shot down and Captain Hunter called asking about the commander's situation."

_'Oh no Miriya did found out.' _Lisa said to herself. "I assume that Admiral Gloval was told about Commander Sterling being shot down?"

"Yes ma'am. He was told earlier this morning."

_'I need to talk Mirirya right now. She needs to hear from someone who has been in same situation as her.'_ Lisa said to herself. "Thank you for the update Nikki. I need to place a telephone call."

"Yes ma'am. Oh, and one more bit of information to pass along to you ma'am. General Leonard tried to get General Maistroff to send Captain Hunter to South America to replace Commander Sterling but General Maistroff convinced General Leonard to hold off on ordering Captain Hunter to Brazil. I've been told if push comes to shove Admiral Gloval will order Captain Hunter back to Macross."

Lisa instantly panicked but relaxed when Nikki told her about General Maistroff's intervention._ "Thank you General Maistroff. I owe you one."_

"I need to place a telephone call in my office. You're in charge until Commander Grant comes in. You're doing a good job Nikki. Keep up the good work."

"Thank you ma'am, I will."

Lisa walked down to her office, closed the door and picked up the telephone.

"Put me through to the command center in Stuttgart."

Seconds later her phone call was picked up by an enlisted person in the command center clear across the Atlantic Ocean in Stuttgart, Germany.

"Command center…Sergeant Oliver speaking. Can I help you sir or ma'am?"

"Sergeant, this is Captain Hayes at Fokker Base. Is Lieutenant Sterling there?"

"She was ma'am but she is no longer here in the command center. I've been told she is in Captain Hunter's office."

"Transfer my call to Captain Hunter's office."

"Yes ma'am. Just hold for a minute while I transfer the call."

In Rick's office, Rick and Miriya were going over reports on causalities, VT damages and personnel strength to help them decide which squadrons to send to South America.

"Ok Miriya, Skull has only lost less then a third of strength so you're basically at full strength. Vermillion, Magenta and Ghost squadrons suffered the least amount of pilot causalities so they can start leaving for Brazil once we give them a short rest. Polaris, Galaxy and Wolf each lost a little less than half of total pilot strength, so we send them back to Macross but put them on stand-by alert status. The rest we'll send back to home base and have them demobilized. What do you think?"

"I agree with you Rick. But I think we should get replacement pilots for Polaris, Galaxy and Wolf squadrons. If combat keeps going the way it is, they will be severely under manned by the time it's all over."

"You're right, Miriya. Let's do this. Let's go ahead and transfer some of the pilots out of squadrons that are being demobilized and we'll put them in the squadrons that are stand-by alert. That should put them back up to full strength or close to it. They will also have experienced pilots and that should ease the burden on the young pilots that just got out of flight school. I'm going to need your help again on this. We need to take a look at which positions needs to be filled and we'll go from there."

"I'm here to help Rick."

Just then, there was a knock on his closed door.

"Come in."

Opening the door was CPL Okumba. She poked her head in the open doorway.

"Excuse me for bothering you sir but Captain Hayes from Fokker Base is on the phone and she wants to speak to you and Lieutenant Sterling."

"Thank you, Mary. Hi Lisa."

"Hi yourself. Rick, is Miriya there? I've been told she is with you in your office."

Instantly Rick knew why Lisa called.

"Yes she is, Lisa. Hold on for a minute."

Rick then handed the phone over to Miriya. "Go ahead and talk to Lisa, Miriya. She understands what you're going through." Rick said quietly.

Miriya nodded and gently took the phone from Rick's hand and slowly put the phone to her ear.

"Hello Lisa." Miriya said hesitantly.

"Hello Miriya. I've heard what happened to Max. I'm so sorry."

Miriya immediately broke down and started crying. "Oh Lisa! I am so scared and concerned for Max! Nothing like this has ever happened to Max. He has always been so good in flying and not getting hit."

"I know what you're going through Miriya. Believe me, I know. I just went through the same thing with Rick. There were times, especially after he ejected and after he hit the ground that I was so scared for Rick. There were times when I was so scared when I didn't heard a word from him and I thought he would be captured or God forbid, even killed, I couldn't sleep at night or eat. Don't do what I did. You need to stay strong for Max. Right now more than ever, he needs you to be strong for him. That's the psychological edge every downed pilot needs to know they have, that their loved ones are being strong for them. If you don't believe me you could ask Rick."

"I know Lisa. But I wanted to go over to Brazil to help rescue Max but Rick wouldn't let me. He even threatened to have me thrown in the brig if I took off in my veritech."

"And Rick was right to threaten you. You wouldn't have done Max any good if you've flown to South America. You're not trained for situations like that, the Para-rescue men are. They train day in and day out, in all types of weather and environments for situations just like what Max is in right now. If you would have flown over to Brazil, you would have made a bad situation worse or even worse, you could have been shot down yourself."

"I know Lisa. It's just that…I…I feel so helpless not being able to do anything to help Max,"

"I understand that Miriya. Like I said earlier I went through the same thing with Rick. I know that helpless feeling so I understand what you're going through. But Max is not completely helpless. He has been trained to survive in situations like what he is going through right now. You should know that. You, Rick and every other pilot went through the same SERE training Max did. Even I had some SERE training. Miriya, listen to me. I know it's hard not to worry. It's only natural to be worried when someone you love is running for their life and there's nothing you could do about it. But the best thing you could do for Max is to stay strong for him."

"I understand Lisa. Thanks for talking with me."

"You're welcome Miriya. That's what friends are for. We need to encourage each other because in the end we only have each other to depend upon. Try not to worry too much Miriya. We're keeping track of him here at Fokker Base and are directing him to a more desirable area so we can pick him up. We'll keep you informed."

"Thank you Lisa."

"You're welcome Mirya. If you need to talk to me, just call the base. If I'm out just leave a message and I'll call you back."

"I will Lisa. Good-bye."

"Good-bye Miriya."

Miriya then hung up the phone. She then looked around to find out she was alone. Rick walked out while she was talking with Lisa. _'Thank you Rick.'_ Miriya said to herself.

Whether at the time she realized it or not, Miriya needed to talk with Lisa and it would have been awkward for her to fully open up to Lisa if Rick was in the room. Miriya took the time to recollect herself and her wits.

"You're right Lisa. I need to stay strong for Max. I need to stay strong for Max." Miriya muttered to herself, psyching herself up.

She then took in a deep breath and blew it out. She then stood up straight and walked towards the closed office. She opened the door to see Rick sitting in a chair relaxing.

"All right Rick. Let's start working on that list."

Rick then got up on his feet. "All right, let's get to work then."

Miriya closed the door behind her. "You're right, Rick. I did need to talk with Lisa. Thanks for your help."

"You're welcome Miriya."

Two days later

Choosing the replacement pilots was the easy part. The hard part was the waiting for the veriteches to be repaired. Also, the pilots, maintenance people and support people needed to rest after a long campaign. Transfer orders for the pilots needed to be typed up and distributed to the pilots. Tools, equipment and office equipment needed to be packed up and moved to cargo planes for the flight back to Macross or to South America.

It has been proven to be difficult to find a place in the Amazon jungle to safely get Max out. The thick jungle cover and the terrain were real obstacles for the Para-rescue team in finding a way to extract Max. Trying to survive in the jungle was difficult for Max. Trying to dodge the enemy while at the same time trying to survive being killed by dangerous animals such as jaguars, piranhas, snakes and spiders proved to very taxing to Max. The humidity and almost constant rain also proved to be obstacles that Max and the Para-rescue team had to deal with. But the end to Max's living nightmare might be at an end. It had taken some doing on the part of Para-rescue team because of the humid jungle conditions and almost constant rain but there was a break in the weather and Max was approaching the bank of the Amazon River.

Rick was outside on the flight line overseeing the loading and taking off of the cargo planes and veritechs when an air force technical sergeant came running up to Rick. He stopped a couple of inches away from Rick and saluted. Rick returned the salute.

"Sir, we just received word that the Para-rescue team is close to extracting Commander Sterling."

"Has Lieutenant Sterling been notified?"

"I believe so sir. I think a female navy petty officer is currently looking for her. If you can follow me to the command center, sir."

The sergeant began running back to the command center with Rick close behind. Inside the command center, an audio feed was piped into the center on the overhead speakers. A marine captain gave Rick a quick rundown on what was happening. On the HD video screens was a hybrid satellite-topographical map of the area of the Amazon where Max is. Miriya came running into the command center a minute after Rick arrived. Rick saw her running in, motioned Miriya to come to where he's at with a wave of his hand. Miriya came to where Rick was standing. Rick put his arm around her shoulder and spoke to her softly.

"Okay Miriya, here the situation as it stands right now. The circled red X on the video screen is Max's current position, the circled blue X is the UH-60. He's about two kilometers away from the rendezvous point. He should be clearing the tree line very soon. Max is doing okay. Far as we know, he is not being chased. I think we can thank the thick jungle terrain for that."

"Thank you Rick." Miriya said as she folded her hands.

"You're welcome. Just remember to stay strong for Max, Miriya. It should all be over in a couple of minutes. It shouldn't be too hard for the pick-up team to get Max out. You can hold on to me or lean on me for support if you want. Max's call sign is Skull 2; the UH-60's call sign is 'Anaconda." Rick winced at the call sign. _'Anaconda? Who's the genius that came up with that call sign? Why couldn't they come up with a better call sign like "Angel", "Condor", "Sky raider", "Linebacker" or even "Short stop"? Why did it have to be "Anaconda"?' _

"Skull 2, this is Anaconda. We show your current GPS position as being less than 2 kilometers away from the pick-up point. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine Anaconda. Cover is still very thick but I should be seeing the tree line very soon"

":Skull 2, we're about less than 6 kilometers away from the rendezvous point. By the time you clear the tree line, we should be right on top of you."

"Roger Anaconda. I should be clearing the tree line within a couple of minutes."

The video screen showed Max making slow but steady progress through the thick jungle cover. Rick was getting nervous.

'_Now I know what Lisa went through. You're doing good Max; you're doing a good job. Just a couple more meters and you're out.'_

"Anaconda, this is Skull 2. I'm outside the tree line now."

"Roger Skull 2, we have a visual on you. Skull 2, there are just too many trees along the bank and there is not enough solid ground along the bank. We're dropping a rescue line and a basket down to you. Get ready to be hoisted up."

"Roger Anaconda. I'm standing by."

The voice of crew chief came over the speakers. "I am opening the door…attaching the basket to the line…pushing the basket outside….basket is outside, activate the winch…basket is dropping…steady…steady…steady…basket is on the ground…stop the winch…Skull 2 is getting in the basket…Skull 2 is the basket….start lifting…hold…hold…hold."

In the command center in Stuttgart Rick was listening to the rescue with bated breath while at the same time whispering encouragement to Miriya. "Hang on Miriya, hang on. Max is almost in the helicopter. He's almost safe."

Suddenly, sounds of bullets firing, zipping and zinging by and frightened voices shouting made everyone in the command center flinch.

"We're taking ground fire! I'm opening up with the 60!"

The helicopter pilot began shouting; "Where the Hell is our air cover? Where's the veritechs at?!"

"Hang on commander! Hang on! Just a few more feet! You're almost there!"

"Battle pods high above us on our 2 and closing in fast!"


	16. Chapter 16

SKULL LEADER'S DOWN

CHAPTER 16

Rick instantly became startled and jumped when he heard the gunfire and excited voices. Immediately his thoughts turned to Max and his dire situation.

'_Oh dear God no! Not now! We're so close!'_

Rick could feel Miriya's body quickly tense up. Her muscles were tensed up so tight, she almost became stiff as a board. Rick immediately began whispering encouragement to Miriya knowing she's almost at the point of tears.

"No Rick! Not Max! This can't be happening! Rick! Please tell me this is not happening!"

"Stay calm Miriya. Try to stay calm. Remember to stay positive for him. He's counting on you."

At the same time, Rick was wondering where were the veritechs that was supposed to be providing air support at.

'_Where's the air support? Where the Hell is the air support at?'_

Amazon River

Brazil, South America

The frightened voices coming from the throats of the rescue crew were turning into an all out panic.

"They're firing on us skipper!" The crew chief yelled over the intercom.

"I know! I know! Tell me something that I don't know!!"

Suddenly, a warning light began blinking red and a warning alarm started going off.

"We're hit in our port engine Duke!!" The co-pilot yelled.

"How far up is the commander sergeant?

"He's a three quarters of the way up just a couple more feet to go sir!"

"I don't know how much longer I can fight off the ground fire sir! I'm quickly running out of ammo!" The Para-rescue man firing the M-60 machine gun yelled on the intercom.

"We gotta start moving Duke! We're sitting ducks hovering! I don't know how much more punishment she can take!"

"I am not flying off with the commander dangling in the basket Bandit and I am not cutting the line! Remember our motto: 'That Others May Live'!" The pilot's language then got more profane when he called forward headquarters at Howard AFB. "Guardian this is Anaconda! Where's the fuck our air cover?!"

Just as soon as he said that, the smoking and flaming trails of yellow, red and blue streaks of Sidewinder air to air missiles being fired and the fireballs of battle pods being exploded by the impact of the missiles began to fill the skies.

"Devil Flight split up! Half of you switch to battloid mode and take care of the rebel Zentradei on the ground firing on the Pave Hawk!"

Several veritechs transformed into battloids and started firing their machine guns at the Zentradei on the ground. Immediately, rebel Zentrradei started screaming in pain as bullets started going through their bodies. They didn't stand a chance. Most of them died instantly. It was all over in a matter of seconds. The battloids did their job with a quick deadly proficiency. The remaining veritechs dispatched the remaining battle pods just as quickly. As quickly as they arrived, the fighting was over. It was almost like bringing a machine gun to a skeet shoot, a veritech pilot commented later.

During the fighting with the rebel Zentradei's attention being diverted by the veritechs, the Pave Hawk helicopter managed to slip away.

"Commander Sterling's in the cabin now skipper! Let's get the Hell out of here!"

The PJ noticed Max wasn't moving and became alarmed. Then he noticed that Max's flight suit was soaked with blood. "Oh shit! The commander's been hit! He's bleeding!"

The pilot's tone, cadence and pitch of his voice instantly increased with alarm when he hears the words no Para-rescue team wants to hear.

"How's he doing Jumper? Is he breathing? Is he alive?"

The PJ then started to do a quick visual assessment of Max's condition. He didn't liked what he saw. "He's alive and breathing skipper but I don't know how bad his wounds are until I take a good look at his wounds and take his vital signs."

The PJ then started to take Max's vital signs. When he was finished, he didn't like what he was reading. He made a grimaced face.

"Skipper you need to start flying this bird like a bat out of Hell! Commander Sterling has been shot up pretty bad! He's needs to get to a hospital!"

"I don't know if I can do that Jumper! This bird has been shot up pretty bad herself especially in the port engine! I don't know if we can make back it to base! Is there anything you can do for him in the meantime?"

"All I can do is to insert an IV line to replace his fluids and stabilize him the best I can but he needs to be in a hospital PDQ. His wounds are too serious for me to deal with."

Max motioned with his hand to tell the PJ to lean in to him because he wanted to tell him something but he was too weak to speak out loud. "What's that sir? Sir you can tell her that yourself when you see her in the hospital…in the recovery room."

Just then, the veritech flight leader's voice came over the radio. "Anaconda, this is Devil Flight Leader. Are you okay?"

The Pave Hawk pilot code named "Duke" started yelling into the radio very harshly and profanely.

"No we're not okay! Where the fuck you been Devil Flight Leader? You're the ones who suppose to be giving us air cover!"

"I know that Anaconda but we were given the wrong coordinates!"

""WHAT?!"

"We were given the wrong coordinates by flight control!"

"How the Hell can you be given the wrong coordinates?! You were given the same OPORD, the same operational briefing and same flight plan as us! Didn't you even check your copy of the fight plan to see if the coordinates the tower gave you was correct?"

"I know that Anaconda! But when we were about to take off, air traffic control said they haven't received their copy of the flight plan and they held us on the tarmac. Air traffic control later came back and said they have it but they said the coordinates were changed and radioed us the new coordinates. We were such in a rush to take off and catch up with you we didn't verify the coordinates the tower gave to us and we didn't realize they gave us the wrong coordinates until we were half way there. We tried to radio back to the air traffic control tower but then we were out of short range radio range. If it wasn't for a Cat's Eye recon plane that was nearby, we would never found you. The Cat's Eye contacted the control tower and was told it was by mistake we were given the wrong coordinates. They called around and said someone down the chain of command thought the coordinates were changed or some other cockamamie story."

"You do realize I am filing a complaint on this and I want an investigation by the IG?"

'I know and I don't blame you Anaconda. I would do the same thing if I was in your position. Can you make it back to base?"

"I doubt it Devil Flight Leader. Our port engine took a Hell of a beating from ground fire."

"Acknowledged Anaconda, we're escorting you back to base. If you have to ditch along the way, we'll stand guard over you. It's the least we can do to pay you back for our mistake."

"We appreciate the help Devil Flight Leader."

"How is Commander Sterling? How is Skull 2 doing?"

Duke hesitated for a long time before keying his mike. "Not good Devil Flight Leader. He's been shot up pretty bad."

Suddenly, the "ENGINE FAILURE" light came one and the warning alarm went off again.

"Oh great we've lost the starboard engine now! We have no power! We're going down! Hold on guys I'm going to try to land us on the bank away from the trees! I'm going to try to make it as soft of a landing as possible but it going to be bumpy! Jumper strap down the commander!"

RDF Forward Command Center – Stuttgart, Germany

Miriya panicked and immediately feared the worse when she heard the rescue helicopter was going down.

"No Rick this can't be happening! Max is dead!"

Rick immediately grabbed Miriya by the shoulders and turned her around to make see him in the face. "Miriya listen to me!" Rick said in a harsh tone of voice. "Max is not dead! He has been injured but he is not dead!"

"Rick, where was the air cover? What happened to their air cover?"

"Miriya, I don't you should stay here. You're not doing yourself any good being here."

"No Rick please let me stay! I need to know how Max is doing. Please I can't leave!"

"No Miriya I can't let you stay here! You've been up for hours. You're not thinking straight. You're not doing yourself or Max any good by staying here. Miriya, I don't want to do this to you but I am saying this to you as your commanding officer and superior and not as your friend. Miriya, I am ordering you to leave the command center now!"

Miriya knew it was no use arguing with Rick once he put on his commanding officer's hat. She quickly found out after she became a pilot in the RDF after she married Max that Rick can be just as stubborn and head strong as she is. She blew out a breath of frustration and resignation. Her voice then became very cold and harsh. "Very well Rick you win. I'll leave but I want to be told of anything that happens to Max just as soon as it happens. Also, I am telling you this right now Rick, I am holding you responsible for Max's well being! You are responsible for Max coming out of this alive! Not just because he's your subordinate but because he's your friend and my husband!" She let her cold steel eyes burn into Rick to let him know she was serious and she meant business.

Rick softened his tone of voice and gently nodded his head. "Fair enough Miriya. I've been taking responsibility for Max's well being ever since this whole mess started. I'll send someone to your quarters just as soon as anything happens to Max, I promise."

Miriya's tone of voice also softened. "I'm sorry I was harsh to you Rick. I didn't mean to speak angrily to you. I know I should not have used that tone of voice knowing that you're my commanding officer."

"Apology not accepted because it was not needed. I completely understand why you used that tone of voice to me. Believe you me, I completely understand. Now, let me get someone in the command center to drive you and escort you back to your quarters."

"Thank you Rick, it is much appreciated."

Rick motioned over a female marine dressed in a Blue Dress "D" uniform with a wave of his hand and pulled her over to the side. "Lance corporal, drive Lieutenant Sterling back to her quarters. I'm calling a doctor to meet you at her quarters to give her some medication so she can sleep tonight." Rick then looked at his aviator's watch, it read 1900 hours. He then turned his head towards Miriya's direction. "Miriya, are you hungry? "

"I'm not really all that hungry Rick but I suppose I can get something to eat before I go back to my quarters."

"That's good Miriya. You shouldn't go to bed on an empty stomach." Rick then turned his attention back to the female marine. "Okay, you go ahead and eat with Lieutenant Sterling at the dining facility. Once the both of you have finished eating you call me on your cell phone so I can call the doctor. After you come back to the command center, you're off duty.."

"Yes sir." The female marine said with a nod of her head, which the typical enlisted way of acknowledging an order.

The female marine then walked up to Miriya and smiled. "Okay, let's go ma'am. I don't know about you but I'm starving. They had me running around all day and I haven't had a decent meal all day."

"Well, let's go then lance corporal. A girl has to eat."

"You got that right ma'am."

When Miriya left the command center Rick pondered the conversation between the veritech flight leader and the Pave Hawk helicopter pilot and he came to only one conclusion; _'"Haven't received their copy of the flight plan', my sweet aunt. It wasn't an accident they were given the wrong coordinates. The coordinates were never changed. That flight of veritechs was given the wrong coordinates on purpose. How the Hell could that flight of VTs were given the wrong coordinates when they were given the same OPORD, the same mission briefing and the same flight plan? Somebody screwed the pooch on this operation and I am going to find out who it is'_

Of course Rick couldn't prove it unless he had proof. He knew he didn't have any proof except for his gut instincts and his years of being a fighter pilot in the RDF. He knew he wasn't the IG or an agent with the Force Criminal Investigative Service but he knew he had to do something to get to the bottom of this and he wasn't going to wait for the IG or FCIS to start their own investigation. He owe that much to Max and especially to Miriya. He decided to start his informal investigation by first calling Howard. He walked out of the command center and walked back to his office. Mary left for her quarters after the duty day ended hours ago, so it was only him. He called someone at the flight operations center at Howard.

"Flight operations…Howard Air Force Base…this is Tech Sergeant Andrea Kim speaking. May I help you sir or ma'am?"

Sergeant Kim was the junior flight operations NCO back at Macross and Rick met Sergeant Kim several times so Rick felt he can trust her. "Sergeant Kim, this is Captain Hunter at Stuttgart calling. I need you to do something for me."

"Name it sir."

"The mission briefings, OPORD and flight plan for the mission to rescue Commander Sterling…"

"You mean Operation Grab Bag, sir?"

Even Rick is the CAG for the defense force, he has been out of the loop and didn't spend any time in the operational planning meetings because he was in Stuttgart, so he didn't know the operational name for the rescue mission until the sergeant told him. "Uh…yeah…Operation Grab Bag. Do you know who have copies of the OPORD, mission briefings and flight plan?"

"Yes sir I do. My supervisor Lieutenant Commander Tim Conner has copies."

"Okay, that's good. I need you to get copies from him and fax them to me by secure fax. Just tell him Captain Hunter needs them right away."

"Uh sir, you do realize that Operation Grab Bag is ongoing and I can't fax you copies of the operation until the mission is over. On top of that, we have mission debriefings reports, after action reports, lessons learned…"

"Yes I realize that sergeant but I really do need them now "

Rick sensed the sergeant was hesitating out of fear she would get into trouble with her supervisor. "Sergeant, if you're afraid you will get into trouble with Major Conner, tell him I have ordered you to fax them to me. If he doesn't believe me, put him on the phone."

Sergeant Kim let out a big sigh. "Okay sir, I'll go ahead and get the reports for you. Just wait for a few minutes. I'll be right back."

"I'll be waiting sergeant."

After several minutes of waiting, Sergeant Kim came back with not good news. "Captain Hunter, are you still there sir?"

"Yes I am sergeant."

"Sir, I can't find the reports. He wasn't at his desk and I looked all over his desk without trying to mess up his desk and give myself away but I can't find them. I'm being honest with you sir."

'_This is just great. What a fine time for him to take the reports with him.'_ "Well, you tried your best sergeant."

"Uh sir…I know why you called asking for the reports and…to tell you the truth, sir I don't blame you. There's something fishy going on with Operation Grab Bag sir."

"What do you mean by that, sergeant?"

"Well sir, I don't want to tell you on an unsecured phone line….but what I can tell you is there's a lot of hanky-panky going on down here. The way this whole operation is being done, it doesn't feel right. I wasn't in any of the operational planning meetings but I've been listening to the radio transmissions here in flight operations and what I can tell you is the way the operation is being executed is not the way it was planned and rehearsed. Also, I'm just getting a lot of negative vibes from the pilots, support people and other military people down here. It's very unsettling sir."

"Unsettling in what way sergeant?"

"The way Operation Southland is being run down here sir, it's all wrong. We don't have any direction, no clear objective, no leadership from the top of the chain of command on down, the casualty rate is high and there is no morale whatsoever to speak of sir. Something has to be done to change the mood down here sir."

"Have you talked to someone in your chain of command about your concerns, sergeant?"

"No sir. Many if not all of them are either tight lipped or too afraid to talk."

"I see. Tell you what sergeant. I'll talk to Admiral Gloval about your concerns. Hopefully, something will be done."

"Thank you, sir. In the meantime, I'll try to get the reports for you sir.'

"Sergeant, I don't want to get you into trouble."

"Don't worry about me sir. The sooner I find those reports, the sooner this screw up of a military operation can be corrected."

"Okay, well, be careful sergeant. Don't put yourself in danger."

"I'll do my best to stay safe sir. But I want to do this not for me but for you and the whole RDF."

"You're a brave woman, Sergeant Kim."

"No sir I'm not. I'm just a military woman doing my duty and obeying the orders of my superiors."

'I understand sergeant. Either way, I thank you for what you're doing. Stay in contact with me and at anytime you don't feel safe, comfortable or feel threatened, you can back out, just let me know. I'll understand if you do back out."

"I am not backing out at anytime sir. I am seeing it through to the end."

"That's good to hear. Just stay in touch with me and when you get the chance to grab the reports and fax them to me, let me know. Next time you call me, do it on the STE. In the meantime, I'll talk to Admiral Gloval about your concerns."

"Thank you, sir. Have a good night, sir."

"Thank you. You have a good night also, sergeant."

After hanging up, Rick began to digest what Sergeant Kim told him. What the sergeant told him had him unnerved. It was very unsettling and difficult to hear some of the things she told him. He decided that Admiral Gloval needed to hear what was told to him by Sergeant Kim, but how? He could just go ahead and call Admiral Gloval himself but he was very sure that General Maistroff needed to be included in this. He walked down the hall to General Maistroff's office hoping the general was in and didn't left for the night. Mrs. Jensen left hours ago but he saw a light leaking out from the bottom of the closed door. He knocked on the door.

"Come in, the doors unlocked."

Rick poked his head inside the door. "Excuse me sir. Are you busy or about to leave for the night? I have something very important to tell you sir."

General Maistroff had a very tired look on his face and he began to squint his eyes as if he was having a headache. He started waving his hand as if to tell Rick to come in. "Uh…no I'm not busy…come on in Rick. Have a seat. What do you want to tell me?"

"Well sir, I been talking with someone with flight operations at Howard Air Force Base and I've been told some very unsettling things about General Leonard handling of Operation Southland."

"What do you mean by that Rick? I think you better start at the beginning."

Rick then began to tell General Maistroff about him wanting to find out how the mission to rescue Max got screwed up so badly that he called flight operations at Howard and got connected with the flight operations NCO Tech Sergeant Kim. He told General Maistroff about the sergeant's uneasiness about how Operation Southland is being executed and the general distrust and the low morale among the military people.

"Sir, knowing General Leonard, he is not the type of person who is willing to be truthful on what he reports. Sir, I think Admiral Gloval needs to be told about this."

General Maistroff leaned back in his high back chair and groaned. He then blew out a big breath towards the ceiling then looked at the digital clock on the wall. It was late afternoon or early evening back at Macross. "You're right Rick, Henry does need to be told about this but doing it by telephone or unsecure video teleconference is risky. Hold on."

General Maistroff picked up the telephone and speed dialed a number.

"VTC Room…Petty Officer Second Class Bryant speaking."

"Petty Officer Bryant, this is General Maistroff. How long will it take you to set up a secure VTC with Admiral Gloval at Fokker Base?"

"Uh…sir…depending on if Admiral Gloval is in, syncing up the crypto gear and syncing up with Gunnery Sergeant Thompson at Fokker Base…I say it should take us less than an hour sir."

"Good, start setting up a secure VTC with Fokker Base. Let me know just as soon as you're linked up."

"Yes sir."

Admiral Gloval's Office

Fokker Base

At the same time, Admiral Gloval was having a video teleconference with General Leonard and the conversation wasn't a happy one.

"What the Hell happened with Operations Grab Bag Anatole?"

"I don't know for sure Henry!"

"How the Hell can you say you don't know for sure? Damn it Anatole you and the leader of the Para-rescue team were the ones who came up with the operational plan!"

"I know that Henry but everything is so chaotic down here no one knows exactly for sure of what went wrong! Be that as it may, I need Captain Hunter down here to replace Commander Sterling."

"No Anatole you will not get Captain Hunter to replace Commander Sterling!"

"Henry I need my most experienced pilot down here to be my air commander!"

"In case you have forgotten Anatole Captain Hunter is the commander of the air group for the defense force which means he works for me not for you! I only let him fly in the European operation because he asked me and he was almost killed flying in Germany the first time! I am not going to risk the life of my CAG again just because you don't like him having a romantic relationship with Captain Hayes!"

"Just what are you insinuating by that Henry?"

"Oh don't play that bullshit game with me Anatole! We both know you don't like officers having romantic relationships with each other! And let's not forget the history you had with Lisa Hayes' father! In case your memory has faded it was Donald Hayes who recommended me to be in command of the SDF-1! I never asked for or lobbied for the job! The only reason why you were passed over for the job is because you're not a naval officer! Let's not forget that Donald Hayes was the one who cast the deciding vote against you!"

"So you're going to leave me high and dry and stuck with a junior officer who doesn't have much flying experience to be my air commander?"

"No Anatole, I am not doing that to you and I will not leave you high and dry. I am sending you a replacement for Commander Sterling. As a matter of fact, he is on his way to you right now."

"Who is it, Henry?"

"Commander Vincent Grant."

"Vince Grant, you mean Claudia Grant's brother? You got to be kidding me Henry! He doesn't have the flying experience Captain Hunter has!"

"Excuse me Anatole! Commander Grant is just as an experienced of a pilot as Captain Hunter is. He has an impressive aerial combat record! He's a triple ace, the same as Captain Hunter!"

"He's still inexperienced Henry! He still has lesser flying hours than Captain Hunter!"

Admiral Gloval's face became red with rage. "How dare you question my authority Anatole?"

"Henry, I am not questioning your…"

"SHUT UP! Now you listen to me and you listen to me good Anatole! I am the commander of the RDF! You are my subordinate which means you work for me not the other way around! So whatever I say goes and if you don't like it you can either take it up with the Earth Government or you can retire! Either way I don't care what you do! Now as for replacing Commander Sterling you will either accept who I give to you as your air commander or you will resign your position as commander of Operation Southland! If you resign, I will have no problems replacing you! I can replace you with Jonas or General Forsyth or maybe I can even give a promotion to Colonel Rienhardt so he can replace you!"

General Leonard threw up his hands like he was surrendering. "Okay..fine…you win Henry! But don't think for one second that I will take what you did to me lying down! You could have consulted me that you are sending Commander Grant down here!"

"I am your commanding officer General Leonard! I don't have to consult you for anything! Now do you have anything else you would like to discuss with me?"

"No sir." General Leonard said very tightly.

Admiral Gloval cut the connection without saying anything else. After the screen went dark, General Leonard's face turned several shades of red and purple as the level of his anger was reaching its limit and he could no longer contain his fury. He then rose up on his feet, balled up his fists and slammed them against the table like twin sledgehammers. The force he used to hit the table was so great it put a slight dent in the sold mahogany table. His body was so full of rage and adrenaline that he didn't even feel the pain that coursing through his hands even though he felt it later. He then sat down in his high back leather chair.

"Someday Henry, someday you'll pay for that! You'll pay treating me like I was a first year academy cadet."

He then picked up the telephone. "Colonel Emerson, get your ass in here! We have a war to win and we need to start planning it!"

Admiral Gloval's Office

Fokker Base

Admiral Gloval could almost feel a migraine headache coming on. He started rubbing the corner of his eyes at the bridge of his nose as if he was trying to fend it off. A part of him was still furious at General Leonard while the other part mourned the death of a onetime friendship.

"Why Anatole why? Why did you have to question my orders and directives? We had such a good friendship. Where did it go wrong?"

Then the telephone on his desk began to ring. He picked up the phone on the first ring.

"Yes."

"Admiral Gloval sir, this is Gunnery Sergeant Thompson in the VTC Room. I have an incoming secure VTC call from General Maistroff in Stuttgart."

Admiral Gloval groaned inwardly. _'Great, this is exactly what I don't need. If there isn't one problem, it's another.'_ "Go ahead and send the call through Gunny."

"Yes sir."

"Jonas, what can I do for you?"

"Henry, I don't know how to say this any easily to you but I've just heard some very disturbing things about what's going with Anatole and Operation Southland."

Admiral Gloval let out a big groan as he put his arm up on his table and rested his head in his fingers. He could almost feel his headache growing worse by the second. "This is just great. What's the bad news Jonas?"

"I think it will be best if Captain Hunter tells you that Henry."

"Hello Admiral Gloval."

"Hello Rick. What do have to tell me?"

Rick was shocked at how tired and haggled Admiral Gloval looked. _'Good grief! Admiral Gloval looks even worse than General Maistroff. He looks like he hasn't slept in days.'_ "Well, it's this Admiral Gloval.:"

Rick then went on to tell Admiral Gloval what he told General Maistroff. As Rick was telling Admiral Gloval about his phone conversation with the tech sergeant, Admiral Gloval's facial expressions went from disbelief, shock, anger, disgust and determination. Admiral Gloval could not believe his one time friend would do something so heinous and deceitful like that. A part of him wanted to nail him to the wall but the other part of him wants to give General Leonard the benefit of the doubt.

"And that is why I think the IG should be investigating what is going on in South America. If Commander Sterling somehow doesn't make it, I think FCIS should get involved."

"Well, let's not jump to any conclusions Rick. All we have for now is suspicion, innuendo and the word of this tech sergeant. Besides, Operation Grab Bag is still ongoing. Let's keep this under wraps and between ourselves. Tell you what I will do for now. I'll talk with the IG and tell him to talk with his people down at Howard. If they can be trusted, we'll have them do some poking around. If they do find something not right, we'll then have them do a full blown investigation. I think it's the most prudent and wise thing to do. We need to be slow and cautious about this. If we found out what this tech sergeant said was not true, a lot of people's careers are ruined."

Rick could not help but to agree with what Admiral Gloval said. Even though he wanted to get to bottom of what went wrong with Max's rescue operation and fast, he knew if they went off half cocked investigating people on the word of one enlisted woman only to find out what she said was wrong, a lot of people's lives and careers are ruined.

"I agree with what you said sir."

"I agree Henry. It's the wisest thing to do."

"Well, I need to cut this short. I need to rest for a while before eating some dinner later on. Rick's fiancée and Claudia has threatened to force feed me if I don't start eating regular meals."

Rick and General Maistroff laughed at what Admiral Gloval said. Rick tried to imagine in his mind what it would look like to see Lisa and Claudia force feeding Admiral Gloval.

"Good seeing you again Henry. We should be starting our shift back to Macorss very soon. I'll let you know exactly when."

"That's good to know Jonas. Let's keep in contact with regular secure VTC on what the IG finds out."

"I agree with you Henry. Have a good dinner."

"Thanks Jonas. Gloval out."

Amazon River

Brazil, South America

"Jumper! Sergeant Osgood! Buckle yourselves in and brace yourselves!"

The Pave Hawk pilot battling torque, g-forces, a shot up engine and a broken hydraulic line carefully tried to maneuver his wounded helicopter to a wide part of the river bank while at the same time, was trying to avoid the trees. Smoke was pouring out of the shot up engines and the whine of the dying engines was almost deafening. The Pave Hawk helicopter landed on its skids with a loud crash. The helicopter would have landed on its side if it wasn't for the pilot's incredible flying skills.

'Is everyone okay? Sound off! Jumper, you're fine!"

"I'm okay skipper."

"Sergeant Osgood, you're hurt?"

"No. I'm okay skipper."

"What about you Bandit? Are you hurt anywhere?"

"No I'm not Duke."

"What about the commander, Jumper? Is he still alive?"

"He's still breathing skipper but he's unconscious. Skipper, you need to radio Howard and tell them to get another Pave Hawk out here like now! The commander is not going to last the night out here!"

"I'm way ahead of you Jumper. MAYDAY! MAYDAY! MAYDAY! Guardian this is Anaconda! Do your read me over?"

"Anaconda, this is Guardian. We have received and acknowledged your MAYDAY. A VSTOL hover jet is en route to your location to pick up Skull 2 and take him to the hospital. A relief flight of veritechs is also en route to relieve Devil Fight. The VSTOL jet's codename is "Switchback", the VT flight's codename is "Strikeout". ETA should be an hour. You should be in radio contact with them very shortly over."

"Roger Guardian Anaconda out."

"Anaconda, this is Devil Fight Leader. Are you okay? Are any of you hurt?"

"Devil Fight Leader, this is Anaconda. No, none of us are hurt. I can't say the same for our helicopter though."

"Again, I'm sorry that we did not reach you in time. We'll stand guard over you until help arrives."

"We appreciate the help Devil Flight Leader."

"Devil Flight, switch to battloid mode and land. Clear out the trees for a quarter mile radius on either side of the river. Let's form a circle around the helicopter facing out."

The veritechs cleared out the trees and formed a loose circle around the downed Pave Hawk. Half an hour later, the radio squawked. "Anaconda, this is Switchback. Anaconda, this is Switchback. Do you read me Anaconda over?"

"Switchback, this is Anaconda. We read you loud and clear over."

"Anaconda, we need a set of Commander Sterling's vital signs over."

Jumper quickly took a set of vital signs and relayed it to the hover jet that is now an air ambulance.

"Roger Anaconda. Take another set of vital signs every 5 minutes, inform us if anything drastic happens and keep him stabilized."

"Roger Switchback."

Less than an half an hour later the radio came alive again with the voice of the crew chief.

"Anaconda, this is Switchback. Anaconda, this is Switchback. Do you read me over?"

"Switchback, this is Anaconda. We read you loud and clear over."

"Anaconda, we're almost at your position, start moving Commander Sterling outside and get ready to hook up the basket to our rescue line."

"Roger Switchback. We'll start moving Skull 2 just as soon as the veritechs clear our area."

Just as soon as the Pave Hawk pilot said that, Devil Flight started up their engines and took off.

"Switchback, this is Anaconda. The veritechs have cleared our area. We are now moving Skull 2 outside."

"Roger Anaconda. We see you. We're about to open the bottom cargo bay door stand by. Bottom cargo bay door is open...activate winch…rescue line is lowering…stop the winch…basket is being attached to the rescue line…activate winch start pulling up…"

As if on cue, rebel Zentradei and battle pods began firing on the hover jets. This time, the veritechs were ready for an ambush. Just as soon the firing started, the veritechs started engaging the enemy.

"HOLD! HOLD! HOLD! Skull 2 is half way up! Basket has cleared the cargo bay doors. Cargo bay doors are closing...cargo bay doors are closed! Let's get the Hell out of here!"

The hover jet then turned its nose towards the northwest and flew off. Meanwhile, the 2 veritechs flights made quick work of the rebel Zentradei. The skirmish lasted less than a minute and when it was all over, the veritechs done their deadly work very quickly and efficiently. The relief flight of veritechs escorted the hover jet.

Inside the jet, a navy corpsman was taking Max's vital signs. After he finished, he radioed the cockpit.

"Sir, we need to get Commander Sterling to the 325th Evac as quickly as we can. I don't know how long the commander will last without more advanced medical help."

"I read you doc. I'm radioing home base. Switchback to Guardian Switchback to Guardian, do you read me Guardian over?"

"Switchback this is Guardian, we read you loud and clear Switchback over."

"Guardian, we need to have an ambulance standing on the flight line by the time we land to take Skull 2 to the 325th Evacuation Hospital over."

"We read you Switchback. We'll have an ambulance standing by when you land."

"Roger Guardian Switchback out."

The hover jet flew as fast as its engines and wings can take them. An hour later the jet landed at Howard where an ambulance was waiting on the tarmac to take Max to the hospital. Just as quickly as the jet landed, Max was taken off the plane and loaded into the ambulance for the ride to the hospital.

At the hospital, Max was immediately wheeled into the emergency room. Barely 15 minutes later, Max was wheeled out of the emergency room and was sent to radiology where x-rays were taken and an MRI was done. He was then wheeled into the OR, where a surgical team was waiting to start saving Max's life. They were operating on him for a long time. It was well into the night and early morning when the head surgical doctor walked out of the OR and to a telephone.

"Yes, this is Doctor McIntyre. Put me through to the forward command center in Stuttgart.

RDF Forward Command Center - Stuttgart, Germany

0500 Hours

The phone rang in the command center. A very tired Rick Hunter picked up the phone on the second ring.

"Forward command center…Captain Hunter speaking."

"Captain Hunter, this is Doctor McIntyre at the 325th Evacuation Hospital at Howard Air Force Base. Is Commander Sterling's wife nearby?"

"Yes she is."

"Good. Because I think you're the one who should give her the news about her husband's condition."

"How is Commander Sterling doing? Did he make it through the operation?"

"Well, I have some little good news but I'm afraid the news is mostly bad captain."

"What wrong doctor?"


End file.
